College, Football, Friends, and Quinn Fabray
by mnpn
Summary: Finn Hudson loves college. So does Quinn Fabray. He's the star quarterback. Shes the writer. He has rugged good looks. She has classic beauty and a kind soul. He has a witty charm, and oh yeah, all the girls he wants but what happens when he meets the girl that isn't like the others? Can the good girl convert the party boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I know I said I don't like handling two stories at once (which is still very true) but I was really excited about this idea that I just had to write the first chapter for people to hopefully look forward to this story. Here's what you need to know:**

**Finn and Puck only have prior knowledge of each other before college and they aren't from Ohio. **

**Quinn and Kurt have prior knowledge of each other before college both being from McKinley and that's that. No one else knows each other before this like Santana is just someone Finn met in college.**

** I don't know who I will be adding to this story regarding other glee characters but I'm sure I'll put more people in in the future.**

**The closest person I can relate Finn to for this story is John Tucker from the movie John Tucker Must Die. He's basically a player. It's very AU. **

**I don't really know what else to add. I think the rest is self explanatory when you read. **

**This story will be rated M for sexual situations, alcohol and swearing. It's college...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Finn thrusted his hips hard for the last time to release his growing orgasm as he watched on at the girl's face below him as it contorted into one of pleasure. Finn smiled to himself since the girl was clearly satisfied with his performance.<p>

"Wow Hudson… You really know how to work."

Finn gave her a cocky smirk before rolling off of her panting form and discarding the used condom into the trash.

After, he sat up and slid his legs over the side of the bed and pulled on his boxers that had been thrown to the side as they started. Then he stood up and walked over to near the desk chair where the rest of his clothes had been flung.

He began to pull on his jeans while he watched the Latina girl sit up on the side of the bed away from him so he only looked to her tanned back. She pulled her hair back into the tight fit pony tail she had before their "encounter."

"You know, you're always welcome to come back and join me in bed." The raven haired girl offered as she laid back down, covering her bare skin back up in the process, and patted the empty side of the small dorm bed.

Finn gave her a light smile and shrugged a little as he threw his t-shirt on over his head then spoke. "San, you know I don't do sleepovers."

"Oh _come on_ Finn. For me?" she batted her eyes and gave him a flirtatious grin.

Finn had just pulled on his letterman jacket. "Sorry Santana but I stick to my many policies, this one especially."

"Oh please Finn. It's _me_ and we've been doing this since the beginning of freshman year. You can't make a small exception for me?" she asked as sweet and innocent as she could and that was a lot for Santana Lopez. She wasn't sweet, innocent, or nice to anyone. She was the head bitch of the Bruins cheerleading team as well as its captain, even as a sophomore.

Finn had just finished tying his sneakers when he went to answer. "Sorry but I really can't."

Santana just rolled her eyes. "Screw these policies or rules or _whatever_ the fuck they are. They don't even let you stay here with me."

Finn let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah exactly. That's the point."

She raised an eyebrow then pursed her lips in disappointment. "Well… Maybe tomorrow night we can continue this where we left off? My roommate will be gone with friends for the night."

"Sorry no can do. I have football practice tomorrow night. You know that."

Santana scoffed. "Ugh fine. Just let me know when you want to come tap this again."

Finn smiled and walked over to her laying form still in bed.

"Don't you worry about that. You know I'll always come back for you." He told her as he leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her waiting lips, then back away knowing that she clearly wanted more.

"So I'll definitely see you again soon?" she questioned, almost sounding like she was worried.

Finn just gave her a slight smile. "Listen, I'll make it by."

Santana smiled back. "Okay can't wait."

He nodded and turn to walk out. Just as he was about to shut the door behind him he did a quick wave back, then walked out and into the hall.

Was he really planning on seeing Santana soon? Most likely not. That was just the crap he said to the girls he hooked up with. Sure, him and Santana have been using each other for sex for about a year now and she did mean a little more to him than all of his other fuck buddies but she was still expendable.

He had thought about settling down in a relationship for the longest time at the end of freshman year but he knew that would never happen. He just had too many "needs" to ever see that seriously happening. He was what he was right? There was no use in changing.

Finn only made it about half way back to his dorm before he felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He slipped his hand inside and pulled it out to check the text.

**Dude! Starting up the xbox. Madden soon? –Puck **

Finn smiled a bit to himself as he texted back his friend.

**Hell yeah dude. Be back to the room in 5 min –Finn**

Finn started to walk a little faster back to his dorm room. Madden tournaments with Puck were sick.

He had known Puck since elementary school. They both grew up in Long Beach, California right down the street from one another. They've been best buds since they joined flag football together in 4th grade and now they were rooming together at the great University of California Los Angeles.

Once he finally got into his dorm he booked it up the stairs and down his hallway before he got into his room, threw his jacket on his bed and pulled up a chair next to Puck in front of the TV.

"Bro, what took you so god damn long?" Puck wondered while he patted him on the back and handed him a controller.

"Had to make a stop by Santana's dude." He answered with a cocky grin.

"Dude I cant believe you're still getting it in with her. You could have like _any_ girl you want."

"Eh I know I could and I totally do by the way…" Puck chuckled at his friends cockiness while Finn smirked. "…But she knows what I like. Nothing sucks worse than having to give the girl directions while it's going down."

"Yeah I get you but it's still sex no matter what you do." Puck reasoned.

Finn laughed. "True."

"Alright enough of talking about Santana Hoe-pez..." Finn laughed at the nickname. It was _so_ true. "Imma bout to kick your ass. I got San Diego."

"Yeah we'll see whose ass gets kicked. I'm taking the Patriots." Finn said with a grin.

"Bring it."

* * *

><p><strong>~THE NEXT DAY~<strong>

"Oh I'm so excited you decided to transfer here Quinn. You have no idea how lonely I've been out here in California without anyone from home." Kurt gushed to his best friend.

He had only known her since their freshman year at McKinley High where they met in biology when he moved there but they were practically siblings. Spending almost every waking second together for years tended to make you that way.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited to have transferred here too. I should have just applied here senior year instead of going to Ohio State." Quinn responded with a shrug.

"So… Can I say I told you so?"

Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. "If you absolutely must."

Kurt's face lit up before he enthusiastically shouted, "I told you so! I knew you'd regret going to Ohio State!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just glad I could transfer here. The English department is amazing."

Kurt nodded his head and grabbed onto Quinn's arm as he began to show her around the campus.

"I will agree there. It'll be so great Q. You and I here building our dreams and living them out in beautiful California. I'll be a theatre major where I'll earn many Tony's on Broadway after my years here and you, working on your B.A. for English where you can write novels about my life in the future." Kurt finished with a laugh and Quinn smiled while playfully shaking her head at him.

"Or maybe you'll be performing musicals and plays based on what I write." Quinn came back with which earned a raised eyebrow from Kurt.

"Ah touché Quinn Fabray. Touché." He lightly laughed before pulling her in front of a big brick building. "This is the media arts center. It's for mostly film and journalism majors but I'm sure you'll be in and out of here occasionally for your major."

Quinn nodded her head while she peered up at the towering building.

"And right over there…" Kurt began while he pointed to a more modern building. "That is one of my favorite on campus restaurants. You hungry?"

Quinn looked over in the direction her friend was pointing to and noticed the glass covered building on the small hill. It looked quite modern.

"Um yeah sure. I could go for a little something."

"Great then let's go."

And with that the pair made their way over to the dining building.

Once they were in, Kurt found a small two person table and put his bag down to reserve it while Quinn scanned the room to take it all in.

"Okay, table is held. What do you want for lunch?" Kurt questioned the blonde.

"I was thinking just something light for now. Maybe a salad?"

"Quinn Fabray, did you know that we're _such_ good friends that we read each other's mind sometimes?" Kurt grinned while he raised his eyebrows.

"So we're both thinking something light and healthy?" Quinn asked back with an equal grin.

"Why yes we are. This way to the salad bar." Kurt said as he quirked his head in that direction.

* * *

><p>Puck leaned against the outside of the dining building waiting for his friend who was <em>always<em> running late. Seriously, did the guy own a watch or anything?

He dug through his pocket and pulled out his phone. He slid it open so the keyboard was available and just as he was about to send out a text he heard panting right next to him.

"Hey dude." Finn panted clearly out of breath.

Puck rolled his eyes and put away his phone. "Damn bro. I said meet me here ten minutes ago. What the hell?"

Finn only shook this off. "Hey chill. I was in the gym lifting and I lost track of time."

"Is that why you're gasping for air? A little out of shape maybe?" Puck laughed and Finn shook his head.

"No I'm not out of shape! I jogged here from across campus since I was trying to meet my best friend for food." Finn explained. "Do you even realize how big this campus even is?"

Puck only shrugged. "I don't know. Big?"

"Yeah. Big."

"By the way, why didn't you ask me to go to the gym with you?" Puck wondered seemingly a little hurt.

Finn raised an eyebrow at him and laughed. "Sorry I didn't think I had to ask you on a date."

Puck didn't laugh. Instead he punched the side of his friend's arm hard.

"Ow fuck. That hurt." Finn muttered as he rubbed his arm.

"Good." Puck laughed. "So are we getting food or what?"

Finn just shook off the pain in his right arm. "Yeah sure."

As soon as they walked in they realized how crowded the restaurant was. Finn looked around on one side of the room for a table while Puck searched the other side.

"Over here dude!" Puck called from across the room.

Finn looked over to see his friend walk towards a table with no one sitting at it.

"Well there's a bag here but no one sitting down so I think that it's clear to steal." Puck commented and pulled the bag off of the table and put it down on the floor.

The two guys pulled out the chairs and sat down.

"Okay, before we grab something to eat coach wanted me to go over this new play with you that we're doing for practice tonight." Finn told Puck as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pant's pocket, unfolded it, then slid it across the small table in front of him. "What do you think?"

Puck looked over the play and lightly smiled. "Yeah I think this could work. The runs look decent. It looks like we just have to add a second tight end to our shotgun formation to pull it off."

"Yeah exactly that's what I was thinking and if we-" Finn was cut off mid sentence when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Um excuse me but this table was reserved for my friend and I."

Finn slowly turned his head to look behind him. Who the hell had the balls to go up to him like that? Didn't they know who he was?

When Finn turned around he saw a small guy with his arms folded across his chest. Finn laughed a little on the inside at looking at what the kid was wearing. He had on some light purple dress shirt with a long purple scarf hanging around his neck that fell all the way down his front with some olive green plaid pants and some black boots.

Finn kept on watching as the small brunette put down a small salad container on the table.

"Well consider it unreserved twiglet." Puck spat with an unimpressed face.

"I don't think so. My bag was here."

"And now it's there so do something about it." Finn pointed to the floor near the table and laughed.

"Yeah so take your salad and your purple scarf and beat it MJ." Puck added with a rude laugh.

Finn was about to add something to Puck's comment when he saw a girl walk up behind the scarf boy.

His mouth dropped open a bit as he gazed at the beautiful girl. She had long honey blonde hair that fell into curls at the end and she had on a light floral patterned black dress with simple matching flip-flops. He also noticed that she had natural beauty, not like the girls he was used to seeing. She didn't have much make up on and normally he thought make up made the girls bearable but adding a lot of make up to this girl's face would ruin her.

"What's going on here Kurt?" the blonde asked the guy standing in front of her.

"So your name's Kurt?" Puck questioned with a quirked eyebrow and Kurt nodded. Puck let out a light chuckle. "Based on your clothes I would have thought your name was Sally."

"You know, that's extremely rude." Finn heard the blonde girl shoot back. He shook his head a little to let his senses fade back in but he was having a hard time.

"And when have I ever been any different?" Puck responded to the girl who was giving him a death glare.

"I would hope that you have more than one way off talking to people or you're going to go no where in life. And as for if you've ever been different? I wouldn't know. This is actually my first day here and if everyone is as _welcoming_ as you are, I don't know if I want to spend my college career here." She returned with a venomous tone.

Puck looked over to his friend who was just staring at the blonde and he rolled his eyes. "Finn back me up here!"

"Huh?" Finn blinked a few times.

"God you've got to be joking." Puck muttered under his breath.

"No, no need to back him up… Finn? Wasn't it?" The girl asked.

Finn stood up. He had to salvage the situation at hand. He _had to_ get with this girl some how. Time to work the charm. "Yeah it's Finn. Finn Hudson actually. I'm the quarterback of the Bruins and as the quarterback I'm obligated to take all new students on a guided tour of our campus."

The girl let out a breath. "No thanks. I already have a tour set up."

"Okay well, you at least have to tell me your name so I can help you out in the future. What is it?"

Finn raised an eyebrow in surprise when the girl just let out an unimpressed chuckle. "Not one you'll need the use of." Then she looked to the boy next to her. "Come on Kurt. We can find another table."

Kurt grabbed his salad off the table and his bag from the floor and followed behind his friend who led him in the opposite direction.

Finn knitted his eyebrows in confusion. What?

He turned back to Puck and sat down when he heard him laughing.

"So I guess the Hudson charm doesn't work on all the girls." He noted. "I can't believe she completely shut you down. What is that? Like, number one out of every girl in this entire school?"

"I guess so." Finn answered, still shell shocked.

"Man, I wonder who she was to turn you down." Puck said as he stood up.

Finn stared across to the far side of the room where he watched as that Kurt kid and the blonde sat down. He just let a small smirk fall onto his face.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out."

Puck patted his friend on his back. "Sure you are. Let's just go get some food. I'm starving as hell."

Finn stood up to join Puck, looked in the direction of the girl for a few more seconds then turned towards the pizza bar, leaving his smile plastered on his features.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the previewfirst chapter of my next story to come. I hope everyone liked the idea. I know I haven't posted the next chapter of A Gleeful Reality yet but I should have that up sometime this weekend. I've been working on this idea for the past couple of days but I won't be starting this up again until I finish the story I'm working on now. So be patient. It's a virtue and I know it's extremely hard. I'm someone who can't wait for anything. Leave a review to tell me what you think please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, this story is really eating away at me so I just HAD TO write this. While I get out some chapters for this story I was thinking I'm going to take a short break from A Gleeful Reality. I know, I'm sorry if you really love that story but I just wanted to write something a little different for now. Don't worry, I do plan on finishing it I'm just not sure when but for right now, I'll work on this story :)**

**I forgot to mention this last chapter but if it wasn't obvious, Quinn never had a baby in high school because her and Puck didn't go to school together. **

* * *

><p>"Ooh Quinn did you see the way he was eyeing you when we sat down?" Kurt asked as they walked back to his dorm room.<p>

"No I didn't and before you ask anything else about it, I didn't care that he was." She shrugged off the shocked and confused look she got from Kurt when she said this.

"It's Finn Hudson! He's like a god here! You didn't care even a little bit?" he ventured with wide eyes. She would be the first girl that didn't go gaga for the quarterback.

"Not at all." She stated firmly.

Although, if she was being honest about the situation, she _did_ care. Sure, she acted like she was immune to the charm of Finn Hudson but it actually made her nervous and made her heart flutter slightly when she caught him staring at her out of the corner of her eye. Even though he did seem like an arrogant jerk, she couldn't help being somewhat attracted to him.

"Wow Quinn Fabray, you just might have to be the first girl that I've ever talked to that has said something anywhere along the lines of that. The one thing girls, and I'll also admit myself, have in common here is the knowledge that Finn Hudson is one _hot_ commodity."

"Oh jeez, even you Kurt?" Quinn stifled her growing laughter at her friend's confession.

"Oh please honey, once you see him take his shirt off you'll know what I mean. He's an Adonis." He told her while he slid his dorm key into the front entrance and they walked into the building.

"Oh boy…" Quinn rolled her eyes playfully as they walked to Kurt's room.

Once they were inside Kurt threw his bag on his bed and Quinn looked around his room.

"This is nice." She began as she looked more around the room and noticed only one bed.

"Yep. I didn't originally ask for a single room but in the end, I like it better. More room for my stuff and for me to decorate." He informed her; pointing around the room to his many posters of Patti LuPone and Broadway shows.

"Yeah, you'd totally have a lot in common with my new roommate." Quinn observed looking at the posters.

"How so?" Kurt questioned with furrowed brows.

Quinn let out a light breathy chuckle. "Let's go to my room."

* * *

><p>"And here we are." Quinn said when her door was fully open. "This is my new room Kurt."<p>

"This is a decent size bigger than my room."

"Well I'd hope so. It _is_ supposed to fit two people."

Kurt stepped in the room following Quinn and sat down on her bed. "Q, I love how you decorated your side of the room. These artsy pictures are tres chic. I especially love the one that looks like a five year old painted it." He teased as he looked at a picture with many different colors on it.

Quinn giggled before correcting him. "That's a Jackson Pollock. He works in splatter painting. I really like it even though the painting itself seems out of control."

"Yeah, like it was painted by a kid." He repeated.

She rolled her eyes yet again at him and sat down in her chair.

"Well I like the Paris poster and oh-" he stopped himself mid sentence and stared at the other side of the room.

Quinn followed his glance in the direction and found him looking at the posters of Barbara Streisand and other Broadway playbills encased in frames.

"And that's what I meant about you having much in common with my roommate." She laughed.

Kurt launched himself off the bed and slowly walked toward the opposite side of the room to get a better look at the different plays.

"Oh, hi there!" a voice enthusiastically chirped from the doorway.

Both Quinn and Kurt immediately shifted their views to the voice and Quinn smiled while Kurt kept on staring.

"Kurt," Quinn began. "This is my roommate Rachel."

Rachel walked over to Kurt who turned from the playbills.

"Hi, Rachel Berry." She greeted and took his hand into hers and shook it.

"Kurt Hummel." He returned with a smile. "I'm in love by the way."

Rachel furrowed her brows and let out a little, "I'm sorry?" not quite understanding what the boy had meant.

"With your décor I mean." He clarified while his eyes shot back up to the wall then back to the girl in front of him.

"Oh thank you." She responded cheerfully. "You must appreciate theatre as well?"

"Ah I live it, breathe it, and love it. I'm a theatre major." He told the petite brunette in front of him.

"As am I!" she said excitedly and then they began a conversation on their Broadway idols.

Quinn smiled on and had to stop herself from giggling at their enthusiasm.

"Hey, I'm going to go run some errands and probably do some studying at the sports practice field a little later. I'll let you two do some bonding." She announced to other two.

"Oh Quinn I'm sorry. I don't want to steal your friend from you." Rachel said.

"Yeah Q, I can do stuff with you still." Kurt interjected.

Quinn just waved her hand. "No, no it's totally fine you guys. Do what you two want. I'd rather do some stuff on my own anyway. You know, explore the campus solo."

Kurt shrugged. "Alright Quinn. If that's what you want."

"Yeah trust me, I'm fine." She assured her friend and roommate.

"Okay. See you later Quinn." Rachel added.

Quinn nodded, grabbed her backpack that was hanging on her bedpost and stepped out the door.

* * *

><p>Finn let the warm water cascade over his body and after a rough practice like they had tonight, it felt amazing.<p>

While he shampooed his hair, he thought about what he would do later. Maybe some video games with the boys? Nah. Maybe he'd find a party? Not that either. Oh! Maybe he'd go through his contacts on his phone and find a girl to hookup with.

While he thought about his later plans, he decided to take an extra long shower because of his aching muscles and by the time he got out, he was the last person left in the locker room.

He quickly dried off his body and slipped on some new clothes like the new basketball shorts he had just bought and a regular plain t-shirt. Then he put on his sneakers and threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and began walking out.

As he walked, he scanned through his list of female contacts.

Ashley McAllen? Nope. She was boring last time.

Cara Collins? Fuck no! She was too freaky, even for him.

Grace Porter? Maybe. He'd come back to her later… Possibly.

Marissa Smith? Wait, who even was she?

Santana Lopez? No… Just... no.

Vanessa Charles? No that's not going to work again. Once you sleep with their twin they don't quite think too highly of you.

Ugh! He couldn't even find a decent hookup for the night! There was no way he was going to have a boring night tonight. Not on a Friday.

Finn shook his head, stuffed his phone back into his pocket and continued to walk down the sidelines of the practice field.

He was almost off of it when he noticed someone sitting in the small stands.

He couldn't help but smile to himself when he noticed who it was. He would always know this beautiful blonde girl.

Finn ran a hand through his wet hair, let out a breath and walked over.

At first when he got there, he didn't say anything. He just wanted to see if she noticed he was there. When she didn't look up from her notebook, Finn decided he would say something.

"Hey, it's you again. You were the girl with the scarf guy in the restaurant." He offered as some form of a greeting.

Quinn looked up from her writing and immediately rolled her eyes once she saw who had addressed her.

"The scarf guy has a name and it's Kurt." She informed him harshly.

Finn just let a dopey grin fall onto his face, ignoring her venomous tone.

"Oh right totally, Kurt, I got it now. Thanks."

He watched as the girl nodded and looked back down to her lap where her notebook was.

He was starting to pick up that maybe she wasn't in the mood to talk to him but he didn't want the conversation to be over just like that. He _had_ to get to know this girl.

"Soo…" he drawled. "What brings you out to the field?"

Quinn yet again shot her head back up. "Honestly, I thought it would be quiet since the cheerleading and football practices were over."

"So is that you telling me to go away?" he wondered.

Quinn only arched her eyebrow at him.

"Okay well, I'm just going to take that as an 'I don't care' and hang out here with you… Do you remember me by the way?"

God, clearly this boy did not get that she didn't care to talk to him right now and that she had stuff to do. She didn't want him to get in the way of her practicing her writing no matter how cute he was… Then she looked at his goofy grin and couldn't help but want to talk to him even if it was semi rudely.

"Unfortunately…" she answered.

"Oh come on," he playfully begged and a little light of hope of salvaging whatever it was with them appeared when he thought he saw her crack a small smile.

"What do you want? I'm kind of busy." She informed him, pointing down to her notebook and trying to hide her smile that played on her lips.

Okay, here we go, he thought to himself. "Listen, I noticed you over here when I was walking out of the locker rooms from practice and I just wanted to come over and apologize for the way my friend acted to Kurt and you, so… I'm sorry."

"Okay." She said dismissingly.

'_Ahh, __she__'__s __making __it __so __hard __for __me __to __rebuild __bridges!__I __still __need __to __talk __to __her._'

"I think we got off on the wrong foot and I'd really like to make it up to you and prove I'm not a bad guy." This was his last ditch effort.

"You want to redeem yourself?" she asked a little taken aback. She had to admit to herself, she thought when he apologized that would be the end of it. She never thought he'd take things any further.

"Truthfully, yeah I do. Do you think we can maybe start over?"

Quinn took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She really wanted to say 'No' because he was just another jerk like the ones in high school. The same cocky, arrogant, tool bag that she was used to but with him, she just couldn't bring herself to say that word to him. Ugh, damn his cuteness!

"Alright, we can start over." She finally agreed.

Finn smiled really big. "Great! I'm Finn Hudson and you are?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray." She told him while she shook his hand.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you Quinn." He said, continuing to shake her hand.

"Same." She giggled as she noticed him still shaking her hand. "Do you think I could get my hand back now?"

Finn looked down to his hand and saw that he was indeed still holding onto hers and he blushed a little while he pulled his hand back. "Oh sorry."

She giggled again. "No problem."

"Right…" he muttered still a little red in the cheeks. "Well I'll see you another time."

She nodded her head and watched as he slowly began to walk away.

'_Don__'__t __chicken __out, __get __back __over __there. __Come __on __Finn! __You __can __do __this!_' he coached in his head.

"Hey," he spun back around to say something else and noticed that she was still staring at him. Was she watching him walk away? "I don't know if it's your kind of thing or not but um… would you maybe want to go to a party tomorrow night?"

"Are you going to be there?" she questioned with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah that's what I meant. Like, would you want to meet me there?" Wow, he was seriously not being his usual suave, charming self. '_What__'__s __wrong __with __me? __Why __do __I __feel __so __nervous?_'

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek and thought about his offer for a few seconds. She wanted to say no and stand for her original thoughts on him like how he seemed like an arrogant douche bag but watching the slightly stammering, seemingly nervous guy in front of her made her want to change her mind. He seemed different now than he did earlier today.

"How about I'll think about it." She answered with what Finn thought was a really cute smile. She could have agreed but there was still a part of her that was wary about him.

"Okay." He nodded. "You'll think about it. I'm fine with that." Was he really fine with that? Honestly, yeah he was, which was _really_ weird because normally he would try harder until she agreed but for some reason, he was just okay with whatever she did. He didn't want to force himself on this girl. He just wanted it to be… different.

"Yeah, I'll definitely think about it." She promised.

"Alright… I guess I'll hopefully see you there. It's going to be at 4715 Maple Street at around ten but show up whenever you want after that if that time isn't good for you if you want to go."

"Okay." She said with a smile.

He nodded his head with a grin on his face now. "O-Okay." There was a short pause before he said, "So… I'm gonna go now."

"Alright… Bye Finn Hudson." Quinn said sweetly.

"Bye Quinn Fabray." He returned with a wave and started to walk away. He had a lot of firsts for him tonight. He didn't try to make a girl agree to go out with him _and_ it was the first time that he actually remembered a girl's full name after only hearing it once. Wow… Maybe his Friday night wasn't really that bad afterall.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was this chapter? Should Quinn show up at the party? Opinions on Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray as roommates? They didn't know each other before. What do you want to see? REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know it's been a while since I updated this story. I had half of it written right off the bat but then I got swamped in my classes and everything so I had to put the story to the side for a bit but I finally finished it!**

**In the first chapter, I compared Finn to John Tucker well in this one, the best comparison I can think of for Quinn if you were curious would be Sarah Hart from _I __Am __Number __Four_ because of the artsy kind of thing they share. **

**Thank you to all of the people that read, reviewed, and put this story on their alerts and favorites. It's so much appreciated. Also, thanks for being patient with me. I know it sucks to wait.**

**Lastly, I apologize for any weird typos or grammar or something that looks wrong with the story. The website was acting weird while I tried to post this.**

* * *

><p>"Now I finally figured out why I transferred here." Quinn started as she, Kurt, and Rachel walked back to their dorm. "The food."<p>

Kurt chuckled and lightly pushed Quinn on the shoulder. "_Really_? I thought it was for the English department?" he teased.

"Oh yeah that too but come on Kurt, that pasta medley was to die for!" she exclaimed with a laugh herself.

"Yeah that pasta was lovely." Rachel agreed.

"That it was." Added Kurt. "So Q, what are our plans to finish off this wonderful Saturday?"

"Um I don't know. I was thinking about going somewhere tonight but I don't really know…" she trailed off shrugging.

"Going somewhere?" Rachel wondered with a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah I mean, I got invited to this party but I don't really think I'm gonna go." She responded with a soft shrug.

Kurt was surprised at how nonchalant she was being. She had only been at UCLA for a few days and she was already getting more social invitations than he had ever gotten in his whole _entire_ freshman year.

"Quinn dear, you have to put a little more thought into this party. You don't just get invited to parties all willy-nilly _here_. It's definitely an opportunity to socialize and meet more people. I mean, I know Rachel and I are awesome and that we're really all you need _but_ it's nice to have a large social circle."

Quinn stifled her laughter at Kurt's reasoning.

"Let me ask you this." he continued. "Who invited you to said party?"

It had been at that moment when Kurt posed his question that they were walking by a pick up game at the outdoor basketball courts and Quinn noticed a certain someone playing.

"Him." She simply answered and gestured toward the shirts vs. skins game happening.

Kurt and Rachel both looked in the direction Quinn notified them to and lets just say, Kurt had to pick up his jaw from the ground.

After he took a few seconds to gather himself and pull it together, he looked at Quinn and snapped his fingers in front of her face to get her attention off the shirtless Finn Hudson who was at the moment, oblivious of their presence.

"Huh?" Quinn mumbled as she refocused on the people next to her.

"Quinn you _need_ to go to that party."

"And why is that Kurt?"

"Wow, I bet his shimmering abs would glisten under the stage light…" Rachel commented still staring at the quarterback completely dazed.

"See! That's why!" Kurt answered. "Rachel knows what she's talking about right there. When opportunities come up like getting invited to a party by someone _that_ hot, you take them!"

"And when that person is a jerk along with his friend, his hotness is canceled out of the equation." Quinn retorted with an eye roll.

"Oh my goodness you must be crazy! We need to get you to a doctor and get your head checked out stat!"

"_Or_ just back to the room to lie down for a little bit and think about it." Rachel added to Kurt's prognosis.

Quinn sighed as Kurt pushed her forward to start walking again back to the dorm. "You two are ridiculous!"

* * *

><p>"And that's game bitches!" Puck announced after he shot a three pointer to end the game.<p>

"Nice bro." Finn said as he low fived his best friend and then picked up his water bottle, took a sip, then squeezed the rest over his head.

After, he picked up his t-shirt from the bench next to the court and used it to wipe off his face then slung it around his neck.

"Alright dude let's go hit the showers." Puck suggested as he grabbed his tank top off the bench.

"Not together." Finn joked. "You of all people should know I don't roll that way."

"Screw you." Puck said as he laughed.

"Yeah a lot of girls do." Finn smirked.

"Oh my god." Puck scoffed but continued to laugh anyway. Yep, that was just his best friend.

"No anyway on more serious stuff, you up for this party tonight?" Finn questioned his friend with a grin.

"Hell yeah bro. It's a party basically for us since the whole team is throwing it. Why wouldn't I show up? Plus, I gotta get back on my game tonight and find myself a good lady unlike…" he stopped not being able to finish his sentence.

Finn let his smile fall from his face and he patted his friend on the shoulder. He hated seeing his bud all depressed. "Listen bro, you'll find someone better for you than Jessica. She clearly wasn't even worth your time if she let you go like that." He consoled. "You know you're a great guy and a lot of girls are looking for someone like you so don't even worry about it. I'm positive you'll find someone new tonight."

Puck looked over to his friend who was smiling softly and giving him a reassuring look.

"I probably don't tell you this enough but you truly are the best friend I've ever had. From fourth grade till now and on to the future."

Finn smiled a little bigger. "Same here bro." He gave Puck one more reassuring pat on the shoulder then said, "Anyway, enough with this chick stuff, we have a party to go to."

Puck shook his head playfully at Finn and smiled back. "So you think you're going to meet anyone at the party tonight too?"

Finn thought about it for a second and the corner of his lip arched into a slight smile. "I hope so."

* * *

><p>It was around 10:30 when Finn got to the football party with Puck. They usually showed up a little later to not look too eager but they didn't want to miss too much partying so they decided a half hour later would be good.<p>

Once inside, Finn looked at the walls covered in Greek letters. Sigma Phi was the name of the frat house the party was being held at and it was the one Finn possibly planned on joining next semester.

He slightly smiled to himself at the thought of being a frat guy and hosting all of the parties here.

As the two guys walked further into the party, Finn unglued his eyes from the walls and immediately searched through the sea of other students for one person specifically.

He left Puck's side and scanned through groups of people quickly hoping to find the most beautiful girl on campus in his opinion. Sure, he hadn't seen every girl that went to UCLA but he _has_ seen quite a few and from his experiences, no girl has ever come close to competition with the blonde he met yesterday.

But after a good twenty minutes of searching, he didn't spot her and much to his dismay, he finally realized that she wasn't there; that she didn't take up his offer at the fields.

Finn slowly trudged over to an unoccupied couch in the frat's living room and plopped himself down. It was weird; he had this new and unfamiliar feeling like he had a pit in his stomach and he couldn't help but be upset and a little hurt. A girl had never stood him up before and he had to say, the feeling sucked… hard.

'_This __blows. __I __wonder __why __she __didn__'__t __show__… __Was __it __something __I __did __or __said __when __I __asked?_' he thought as he ran a hand through his locks. '_I __mean, __did __I __smell? __I __just __had __taken __a __shower__…_' His train of thought was interrupted when a beer was shoved towards him.

"Hey man," Puck started as he handed over the can. "Drink up!"

"Oh uh yeah, thanks bro." Finn sighed as he took the beer and it earned him a strange look from his friend.

"What the fucks wrong with you?"

Finn shrugged then took a short sip of his beer before answering. "Nothing really… I was just expecting someone to be here but they're a no show."

Puck pursed his lips then relaxed them and patted his best friend on the shoulder. "You know what man, screw whoever it is. You're always here for me when I need you so tonight dude, I'm here for you."

A smile grew on the tall brunette's face. "Thanks Puck."

Puck smiled in return. "No problem Finn. Now get your ass up and come play pong with me!"

"Alright alright, let's do it." He agreed with a cocky grin as he let his friend pull him up from the couch.

It only took Finn around another thirty minutes to get into the swing of the party. He wasn't too drunk since he sank all of his shots in beer pong with only losing two cups himself but he was going to start to change that. Body shots were calling!

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe I let you two talk me into this." Quinn rolled her eyes as she entered through the front door of Sigma Phi with Kurt and Rachel close in tow.<p>

"I can't believe that you almost _didn__'__t_ let us talk you into this!" Kurt countered as he gawked around the raging party, listening to the blaring music. "If you didn't then Rachel and I would be sitting in your room listening to show tunes while you wrote the rest of your paper instead of meeting people and living a little!"

Yeah, this was Kurt's first college party and it was a damn good one at that. He had only been there for a few short minutes now but news around campus was that Sigma threw the _best_ parties.

"Yeah the paper that's due at my four o'clock class tomorrow Kurt!" Quinn sternly reminded him with a glare.

"I can wake you up before my noon class tomorrow and you can finish it then." Rachel added while she too gawked around the room.

"What makes you assume I won't be up before noon myself?" Quinn questioned.

"If tonight goes as planned you'll need the extra sleep." Kurt answered with a quick wink.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows at her friend's response. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Just then a football flew over the heads of the three of them and they ducked quickly to avoid a collision.

"Oh yeah, this is what I'm talking about!" Rachel shouted excitedly as she looked over to the two guys tossing the ball back and forth.

"Wow Rachel, over excited much?" Quinn asked with a giggle.

"Hey," she quickly defended. "I'm looking to meet people tonight, preferably guys and there clearly isn't a shortage of them. There's so many here tonight."

Quinn and Kurt stifled their chuckles as they watched Rachel glance around at the football boys, especially the blonde playing pass who almost hit their heads. Then she noticed a certain someone in the kitchen.

"See, even he's here tonight." Rachel nodded her head softly in the direction she had just been looking at.

Both Quinn and Kurt let their eyes fall into the direction Rachel was signaling and there he was; the guy she was actually hoping to see.

There was the tall quarterback that Quinn had been thinking about since she saw him playing basketball, even though she didn't like to admit it. She watched on at the gorgeous brunette as he talked with some other guys wearing lettermen's then he turned to a table where a girl eagerly hopped on and laid down.

Quinn wouldn't confess it to her friends but she felt a pang of jealousy shoot through her at the moment the red head lifted up the hem of her shirt to reveal her stomach as someone sprinkled some salt around her naval and another handed Finn a shot. '_Ugh! __What __a__… __What __a __slut!_' she scoffed in her head. She knew what body shots were and how they worked and she guessed she couldn't be mad at the girl but well… She kind of couldn't help it.

"You know, sometimes I wish Finn Hudson was gay so I could be in that girl's position…" Kurt mumbled to his two friends who gave him weird and taken aback looks. "What?"

Quinn and Rachel only shook their heads at him.

Finn gladly took the shot of tequila from one of his buddies as he waited for the salt to be applied to the girl's skin. Hey, this was practically his party since the football team was throwing it and he wasn't going to let a no-show girl get him down. Doing these body shots would get him in a better mood.

Once everything was set, Finn put on a big smile, leaned down, licked the salt off around her naval with one quick swipe of the tongue, gulped down his shot, and carefully and skillfully (because he had done this many a time) took the lime wedge from the girl's mouth with his own and sucked the citrus juice out of it before spitting it out in the small trash bin right below the table.

Then Finn felt a bunch of hands clasp his shoulders patting him and he fist bumped a few others. It was when he turned around to fist bump Puck that he noticed the girl who had been running through his mind for the past couple of days; the girl he had been waiting for. Quinn Fabray.

"Hey dude where are you going?" Puck wondered after Finn patted him on the shoulder and walked past.

"To talk to the girl of my dreams." He cockily responded with a slight chuckle.

'_Okay __you__'__re __Finn __Hudson, __THE __Finn __Hudson. __Don__'__t __be __nervous __like __you __were __yesterday.__You __don__'__t __have __to __be __because __you__'__re __the __man._' He thought as he strutted over to her.

"Quinn Fabray." He greeted with a cocky smirk. "I'm really glad you decided to come. I kind of knew you would." Technically that was a lie. He usually had a really good read on girls but with Quinn it was different. He couldn't figure her out right away but he liked that. He wasn't sure by the way they left their conversation on the bleachers if she would actually come tonight but he really hoped that she would and thankfully she did finally show. Although, it did put him through a mini hell when he realized that she might not have come.

"Actually I wasn't exactly planning on coming but my friends really wanted to so…" she trailed off leaving him with a slightly hurt but more confused look. Yeah, she had to knock his ego down a few notches.

"Oh uh well," he muttered before gathering his words. "The way you got here doesn't matter as long as you're here now."

"Yeah I guess." She shrugged.

"And uh, Kurt right?" Finn wondered holding out his hand to Kurt who excitedly smiled and shook his hand eagerly.

"Yep that's me. Kurt Hummel. Oh wow I didn't know that you knew my name."

"Well Quinn here told me who you were. It's nice to meet you."

He plastered on his fake smile and laid down his practiced sincerity that he had gotten really good at from talking to girls. He didn't really care that much about this Kurt something kid but he was friends with Quinn who Finn actually _did_ want to get to know so he had to be cool with the gay kid.

"It's great to finally meet our golden boy quarterback. It's an honor really." Kurt responded with as much enthusiasm as he started with.

"Yeah that's great. So-" Finn was cut off my a pair of hands clasping his shoulders.

"Hey bro, gay kid, blondie, and…." Puck started as he moved across the group of people in front of him but stopped when he got to the short brunette.

"Um, this is Puck everyone or as we like to call him, Puckerman some times." Finn finished for his speechless friend who still had his mouth hanging open a bit as he stared at the petite girl.

"And let the rude and obnoxious remarks begin." Quinn murmured under her breath with a quick eye roll and Finn shrugged a little.

"So you're name is Puck Puckerman?" Rachel questioned him looking completely confused. "Why would you're parents do that?"

"Uh… um my name isn't actually Puck. That's just what I prefer to be called since I'm not too big a fan of my actual name. My real name is uh… Noah…" Puck finished looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

He looked back up to a smiling girl. "I actually think it's a lovely name. It's Hebrew right?"

Puck found himself smiling at the girl's question. Not too many people would actually care about his name never mind know its origin.

"Yeah, yeah it is. I'm from a long line of Noah's. It's apart of my families Jewish ancestry."

"Wow, I'm actually Jewish too." She informed him with a slight blush and he kind of thought it was cute.

Then it hit Puck. This could totally be a sign from God and he could tell that the sweet lord wanted him to get to know her better.

"So now that you know my name, what's yours?" he asked sweetly and Finn had to suppress his laughter at seeing a completely different side of Puck; one that was all nice and actually interested in talking to a girl to get to know her more. As Finn did this, Quinn and Kurt both watched the situation unfold curiously.

"I'm Rachel." She answered while she softly bit the side of her lip.

Puck smiled and stuck his hand out to shake hers, which she gently shook back.

"Do you want to go get a drink with me?" he asked hopefully and nodded in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'd- I'd love that."

Rachel smiled excitedly back to Kurt and Quinn as she followed the mohawked boy into the kitchen.

"So…" Finn stuck his hands in his pants pocket. He couldn't help but be just a _little_ nervous talking to her. "Would you like a drink Quinn?"

Quinn shook her head. "Um no thanks. I'd rather not tonight."

"Uh, okay, how about you Kurt?"

"I'll take a look around at the drinks in a little bit." He assured the tall quarterback.

Finn only nodded his head and noticed Quinn hold her arms crossed against her. He remembered back to last year when he was taking an intro psych class that when a person folded their arms across their body it meant that they were guarding themselves. It was just by that little action that Finn picked up on something.

"You aren't too comfortable here are you?" He directed his question towards the blonde who looked from the front door to him.

"Huh?" she was too much into glancing around the room to hear him clearly before.

"I just noticed that you don't really seem comfortable here at the party." He repeated a little louder this time.

"Oh no I'm fine."

Finn pursed his lips before saying, "Well maybe I'm wrong but I kind of learned this thing in one of my classes last year about people 'guarding' themselves when they have their arms folded across their chest like you do right now. So I just assumed you weren't really relaxed here and kind of out of your element so to speak."

To this Quinn only shrugged.

"Do you maybe want to get out of here?" he suggested with a smile. "This party isn't that good anyway."

"Um I don't know…" she said warily, the first thing coming to her mind was this Finn guy only trying to get her back to his room but unknown to her, Finn could see this worry on her face.

"I promise it isn't my intention to try and get you back to my room right now." He assured her with complete sincerity that he wasn't even faking this time around.

Quinn doesn't know why but she can feel how sincere he was with his offer and it makes a slight smile appear on her features.

"Okay then." She finally agreed.

"Whoa whoa hold on here. How is she going to get back to her dorm tonight?" Kurt interjected worriedly.

"If she doesn't mind showing me where her dorm is later I don't mind walking her back to it." Finn offered.

Kurt pursed his lips in thought for a few seconds and looked to Quinn who was subtly nodding at him.

"Fine, if it's all okay with Quinn it's okay with me."

"So… is it okay with you Quinn?" Finn looked to the blonde in front of him hopefully.

"Sure." She answered with a smile.

At her response Finn couldn't suppress his grin. "Great then wanna go?"

"Yeah," Quinn turned back to Kurt as she started to walk with Finn. "Stay with Rachel and don't let her do anything stupid. I don't know what she's like when she drinks so just keep her safe Kurt. I'm trusting you."

"Don't worry I'll take care of her." He promised before he spotted a very cute raven-haired boy across the room. The kid was wearing a blazer at a party; he had to play on team gay.

* * *

><p>"Puckerman!" Puck heard a shrewd voice yell from behind him. He turned around to see who was calling his name and immediately wanted to turn back around to Rachel.<p>

"What's up Santana?" he rolled his eyes at having to talk to her.

"Okay let's just drop the small talk. Where's Finn?"

Puck took a sip of his drink then answered. "You didn't see him? He's around the party somewhere." Of course Puck had known that Finn left with that Quinn girl. He only knew this though because Rachel had told him once she got a text from Kurt. He had to lie for him. He always had his bro's back.

Santana puckered her lips in thought then said, "Fine I'll look around for him but if you see him before I do, tell him I was looking for him and that he's going to be explaining to me why he didn't call me after a couple nights ago."

"Yeah sure…." Puck mumbled against his drink.

"See ya Puck and…" Santana looked over to Rachel who was just standing behind him a little. "Hobbit... Bye."

"Phew, that was close…" Puck muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>"So now that we're out what are we going to do?" Quinn asked the tall boy next to her as they walked down the street.<p>

"Well, I don't know about you but I could really go for something sweet." He said in what Quinn thought was a seductive tone.

"Excuse me?" She arched her eyebrow at him in offense.

It didn't take but a second for Finn to catch on to her tone. Did she honestly think that was him hitting on her? He would never say any lame ass line like that.

Finn chuckled a little before saying, "Don't flatter yourself. I meant I could go for something literally sweet, you know, like food."

"Oh…" Quinn mumbled feeling completely idiotic for how she reacted to his earlier statement. "Right, sorry for reacting the way I did I just thought-"

"That I was trying to take advantage of you?" Quinn nodded her head slightly still felling stupid and Finn shrugged. "I kind of figured by how defensive you got. I guess you must hear some things about me then?"

"No." she lied. _Of__course_ she knew he was the campus bike that every girl wanted to ride and a good amount had or so she heard from a few girls in her composition class. Really, she wasn't the kind of person to judge a book without reading through it first so she was going to give him the benefit of the doubt and not bring this up. Plus, there was a part of her that didn't want to think about it.

"Oh…" Finn breathed pretty shocked. He was surprised that she hadn't caught wind of him getting with a lot of girls. Didn't girls usually gossip about stuff like that?

"Oh? Is that a bad sign?"

"N-No." Finn stammered. "It's good I mean, we can actually hang out and talk with each other and gain our own opinions on one another without any outside input."

Quinn laughed at his enthusiasm. "Sure."

After a short walk, the pair found themselves sitting in a late night diner for something sweet.

Finn scanned down the short list of desserts before his eyes landed on something.

"Can I get a slice of the apple pie?"

"Absolutely." The old waitress responded and scribbled on her notepad. "How about you Sweetie?"

Quinn bit the side of her cheek while she thought before answering. "I'll just have a hot chocolate please."

"Would you like whipped cream on that?" she asked.

"That would be great thanks." Quinn returned with a sweet smile. The waitress nodded and turned to head back to the counter.

"So hot chocolate got it." Finn noted out loud.

"What?" Quinn giggled.

"Oh nothing I was just remembering it for the next time we go out so I can order it for you."

Quinn raised her eyebrows at the brunette and smirked. "And what makes you think I'll go out with you again?"

"Hmmm… I don't know I just have this feeling." He enlightened with a sly smile.

"I guess we'll have to see." She continued to smirk and it drove Finn wild.

"Here's your hot chocolate Hunny and your pie." The waitress placed each order down in front of the two and smiled. "Do you two need anything else?"

"No thank you." Finn said politely.

The waitress gave a quick nod and left them to enjoy.

"Oh by the way, thanks for being cool to Kurt." Quinn brought after taking a short sip of her drink. "It was really nice of you to offer to get him something at the party."

Finn shrugged and softly smiled at her. "Yeah well, I figured it might have been a start to making it up to him for being tools the other day."

She smiled a little at his response. "Yeah, it can be a start."

"Cool." He chuckled a little at her response before taking a small bite of his pie and when he finished he spoke again. "So, this may seem really generic but uh, tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?"

Finn shrugged. "I don't know um, what made you transfer and bring you to UCLA? I- I only know that by how you were talking to my friend Puck at the restaurant yesterday." He informed her of the last part to make sure she didn't think he was any form of a creeper.

Quinn suppressed her giggles after his last comment. "I like the English program. It was better than the one at my old school."

"Oh. Where'd you go before?"

Quinn sipped her hot chocolate then answered, "I was at Ohio State for my first year and found out I didn't really like it."

"You didn't like Ohio State? Their football team is great, you know, the buckeyes. We always play them in the Big Ten Conference and…" Finn stopped himself mid sentence. "I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

Quinn tried but she couldn't stop herself from giggling this time. "No no, it's fine."

"Right," Finn muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So back to the actual question that got me on the rambling. You didn't like Ohio?"

"I thought it was where I wanted to go for the longest time being from Ohio myself. It's the stigma back where I'm from…" Finn raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was a stigma? Then he dropped it back down as she continued to speak. "Once you've lived in Ohio for your whole life, you never really leave. I just thought going to OSU was where I was meant to be, then I realized it wasn't. So after my freshman year I left and came here to be with Kurt."

"He made you come here?" Finn asked with a slight chuckle.

"Eh, he was a part of it. He's my best friend. I've known him since our freshman year at McKinley High when he moved to Lima."

"Lima?"

"Lima, Ohio. It's my hometown." She clarified.

"How'd you like high school?" he wondered just wanting to get to know a little more of her past.

Quinn bit the side of her cheek and shrugged. "My high school experience was definitely different."

"How so?"

"Well, I'm not the same person now as I was then. In high school, I was always popular because I was on the cheerleading team. I was actually head cheerleader but by the time I got to my senior year, I realized that all of that superficial stuff like being popular and having everything you wanted didn't matter to me anymore. I loved writing and art and it wasn't going to be accepted being the popular girl that I was so I changed my image and myself overall and became what I am now."

Finn couldn't help but smile at her honestly and admire her for it. "I can respect that. Do what you love and be who you want to be right?"

Quinn smiled. "Right… So, how about you?"

Finn swallowed another small piece of pie. "Born and raised in Long Beach. I'm a California boy but in high school I don't think I ever changed… Puck's from the same place. Sometimes it's probably not good to say it to people that don't think highly of him but he's my best friend."

"Oh?" Quinn quirked her perfect eyebrow and Finn nodded. "And how did you guys meet? Boy Scouts or something?"

"Uh no," Finn shook his head and smiled. "We actually lived down the street from each other and became best friends in fourth grade when we were on the same flag football team."

"So football has always been apart of your life?"

"Yeah, it always has been and I like to hope it always will." He said with a lop sided smile.

"You must have a big family to support that dream." Quinn commented with a sweet smile but Finn's smile fell a little from his face.

"Uh yeah I guess. I mean, it's actually only been my mom and myself for as long as I can remember. I don't have any siblings."

"Are you're parents divorced?" Quinn ventured hoping she wasn't crossing a line.

Finn gulped and looked down to the table before he answered. "No um, my dad uh, he died when I was a baby. It's always those drunk drivers you know?"

Quinn's mouth hung agape for a few seconds. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

Finn shook his head at her reassuringly. "No it's totally cool. You don't have to be sorry… you didn't know. I'm not upset with you, I don't have the right to be."

There was a pause while Finn continued to look down at the table trying to collect himself because he didn't want Quinn to see him cry and while he did this, Quinn bit on her bottom lip and watched.

"It's why I take it all so seriously…" he started looking back up to her once he controlled himself. "Drunk driving I mean. I never do it and I always make sure my friends and I have a designated driver or we walk or something. It's just you know, people never really take it as seriously as they should until it directly affects them."

"I know…" Quinn whispered and went to grab his hand but he moved it not knowing she was going to do that and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm really sorry," Finn began as he closed his eyes. "I don't mean this to be depressing. Tell me about your family… if you want I mean."

Quinn slowly pulled her hand back from across the small dining table and nodded. "Sure well, I lived with my mom and dad back home in Lima. I have an older sister Frannie but she moved out when she got married."

"That sounds nice." Finn said with a smile still trying to brush the last bit of conversation off. "Your family."

"Yeah they were, well, still are I guess." She giggled and it made Finn smile.

"How is your family?" he wondered, very interested for some weird reason. He never actually got this far in a conversation with a girl before they headed to a bedroom or closet or car or whatever they could use. He didn't know why but he was _actually_ interested in getting to know Quinn.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, is there anything interesting about them like anything unique or something?" he clarified.

Quinn pursed her lips then brought her fingers to a little below her neckline and played with the silver cross that hung from the necklace chain.

"Um I don't know. I guess you could call my family bible thumpers so to speak." She answered with a nervous chuckle trying to make a small joke of it to lighten the topic. It wasn't that she was embarrassed by her family's heavy Christian beliefs, but a lot of the time, it was kind of a turn off for guys when they found out her morals and how Christian she really was.

"So you guys are extreme Christians? Excuse my wording for that."

"Yeah…" she drawled.

Finn shrugged. "That's cool though that you know who you are and your beliefs."

Quinn couldn't help but smile at his remark and how understanding he seemed to be. "How about you?"

"Uh, you mean religion wise?" he asked with raised brows and Quinn nodded. "Well, um, I like to think I'm at least somewhat Christian but I don't know. I kind of stopped going to church when I was really young."

It wasn't that Finn didn't want to believe in religion and practice it but he just couldn't. Growing up he never wanted to believe there was a God because if there were one, he would have never taken his dad away from him and his mom.

"That's okay. To each his own right?" Quinn offered as a response. Sure, he may not have shared as strong beliefs as herself but that was his right to anything he wanted. She thought it was nice that he was at least trying.

Quinn picked up her mug of hot chocolate and took another sip and when she was finished she licked the whipped cream off her lip.

This was the time for Finn to get out of these deep topics and work his Finn Hudson magic. The point of going out here with Quinn was really only to get to know her to ultimately get into her pants.

"I hope I'm not coming off to forward by saying this but… you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." He told her with a fake sweet smile. This line always worked on all the girls.

Quinn bit on her lip, rolled her eyes a little and softly smiled. "Easy cheesy." The corner of Finn's lip tugged up into a slight smile. She sure as hell was smooth. "But thank you." She finally said.

"No problem." Finn said with a half shrug. "I'm only stating the truth."

For the next half hour the two sat and talked more, even after they finished their orders. Finn learned that Quinn was going to school to be an English major and that she really loved writing and wanted to write books and Quinn learned that Finn was at UCLA to hopefully be drafted into the NFL but his major was in Athletic Training. Finn also found out that Quinn didn't have a boyfriend thankfully.

* * *

><p>It was around 1:30am when Finn had finally got back Quinn to her dorm.<p>

"So this is it?" Finn looked up at the dorm building then back at the girl in front of him.

"This is it." She confirmed with a nod.

"Nice." He commented before saying, "I hope you had a goodnight and I also hope I've changed your opinion on me."

Quinn pursed her lips in thought for a few seconds. "Yeah, you're getting there."

Finn grinned and softly laughed. "Good."

Quinn smiled back. "Well, goodnight Finn Hudson."

"Night Quinn Fabray." He called back as he turned to walk away then it hit him. He could throw out one more good line for the night.

"Hey!" he called to her an she turned around. "If you ever need anyone or need help, I'll always be here."

Quinn nodded. "Okay."

Then they both turned around and made to their separate ways.

Once Quinn got into her room she noticed a passed out Rachel in her bed thankfully.

When she had finally gotten ready to sleep, Quinn lay down in her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Finn Hudson… She thought. He wasn't at all like she expected and to her surprise, she wanted to know him more.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try to make spare time to write and make it more quickly. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and learning some different stuff about Finn and Quinn. What does everyone think about Finn seeming like he's changing but still having his player qualities? What about Santana? Do you think she'll go down without a fight? And maybe a boyfriend for Kurt in the future? Leave your opinions and what you want to see in the story in the reviews and I'll try to add it in. Thanks :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you are, another chapter up a little faster than the last. I wanted to get this one out a.s.a.p. since updates will be fairly slow in the next coming weeks. I have a huge twenty page research paper for one of my classes due this month and I only have five pages done. I'm a little behind so you get it. I promise though that once this school semester is done and I'm finished with this class, I'll have updates more frequently. I have a month long holiday break coming up in December so I'll update this story and A Gleeful Reality (I have not forgotten) a lot then. **

**As always, thanks for being so patient with me even if you weren't really patient and I like to think you are.**

**Alright then, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So why have you yet to talk with me about the guy you're seeing?" Quinn directed her question to the well-dressed boy lounging on her bed.<p>

"I'm sorry?" He glanced over to Quinn from his nail beds.

"Oh please Kurt don't try and play me. I saw you having a little chat with a cute dark haired guy over lunch at the restaurant. I was getting a sandwich on the go when I saw you."

"Okay Quinnie, first off, you have to have gone on a date to be 'seeing' someone and secondly, I was planning on telling you about him when we got more serious." Kurt enlightened his friend sitting up from the bed.

"Can I at least get a name of the mystery man?" Quinn asked with a smile playing on her lips.

Kurt groaned but ultimately returned her smile. "His name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

"Hmm, Blaine Anderson huh? I'm totally facebook creeping him now!" Quinn announced with an excited laugh and started to grab her laptop from her desk.

"No! Quinn Fabray step away from the computer!" Kurt ordered but it didn't stop the blonde who was already opening the screen up which in turn, caused Kurt to snatch the computer away.

"Fine I won't look him up on facebook as long as you tell me about him later. I mean, we _are_ supposed to be best friends Kurt." Quinn reminded him with a look that said, 'you should know this is what best friends do.'

Kurt pursed his lips in thought for a second before finally agreeing. "Where are you going now by the way?"

Quinn looked up from packing her back. "Oh, I'm just heading to the library to do some writing."

"Do I need to get out of your room then?" Kurt wondered.

"Yeah sorry Kurt."

"Fine." He began towards the door before he spun around. "Oh and if we're talking about Blaine then we're talking about Finn Hudson too."

"Um but-"

"No buts Missy. We are _best __friends_." He echoed her earlier words with a big smirk. _Oh __he __was __good_. When he didn't hear any other objections from his friend he teasingly waved his finger at her. "Bye Quinn. Have fun at the library."

* * *

><p>A few days ago Finn met the most amazing girl. She wasn't like any other girl that he had ever known. She wasn't like the other girls that immediately threw themselves at him once they saw him. He liked that about her. Well, he liked her plain and simple.<p>

Finn thought about her as he walked back from the gym and he smiled to himself when he noticed said girl a little farther ahead of him as he walked around the campus. Speak of the devil.

"Hey Quinn!" he called as he jogged up from behind her.

"Oh hey!" she returned with a sweet smile. "What's up?"

Uh nothing much just got finished at the gym. What are you up to? From behind you looked like you were walking with a purpose."

Quinn nodded her head. "Yeah, I was just heading to the library to get some work done."

"Oh cool." Finn said a little disappointed. He was kind of hoping to do something with her.

Quinn bit the side of her lip. Normally, she did her work alone so she had no distractions but he was coming off a little sad to her.

"You wanna come with?" she finally asked.

Finn looked at her surprised. "With you? To the library?"

"Yeah." She lightly laughed at his response.

"O-Okay." He stammered a bit but nodded his head along for emphasis.

"You are such a goof." Quinn said quietly and Finn looked over at her and smiled well, goofily.

* * *

><p>Quinn looked up from her notebook on the table to Finn and watched as his eyes scanned everywhere around the library. Did he not know that this was what a library looked like?<p>

"You okay?" she wondered with a quirked eyebrow.

Finn let his wandering eyes quickly fall on the girl sitting in front of him. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just looking around."

"Do you not know what a library looks like?" she joked with a quiet laugh but she was being a little serious on some level.

"I know what a library looks like." He stated matter of factly. "I just don't come in here too often or probably not as much as I should."

"Mm-hm…" she teased with a smirk and Finn rolled his eyes playfully at her.

"Well I'll pay attention to something else then… What are you working on?" Finn questioned, gesturing to the notebook in front of her.

"My writing."

"For what class?"

Quinn softly shook her head. "It isn't for a class, it's for myself. I like writing."

"You're doing work that isn't even for a class or it's not being graded?" He was in complete disbelief that there were people that actually did stuff when they didn't actually have to.

"Yep."

"Wow…" he mumbled still in disbelief.

"Would you maybe mind helping me out?" she asked attempting to get him out of his daze.

"You want me to help with what you're doing now?" Finn responded taken aback.

"Yeah," she giggled. "I normally don't let people read my stuff but I figured I could trust you since you seem like you trust me."

Finn looked at her confused.

"I mean, I _think_ you trust me… unless you go around telling everyone about your dad."

Holy shit! He did tell her about his family! He never thought about it before but no one had ever known about his dad other than his mom and he had never told anyone about him apart from Puck. He smiled lightly to himself when he realized this.

'_I __guess __I __do __trust __her. __I __didn__'__t __even __know __it._' He thought to himself.

"No I don't go around telling people that. The only other person I've told that to is Puck so I guess you're right… I do trust you."

"Then I trust you too." She said and pushed her notebook towards him.

Finn pulled it a little closer to him and rested his hand on the cover.

"Read it." She told him with a sweet smile.

He nodded his head before opening to the first page that was filled with writing. He let his eyes fall onto the page and began to read. It took him about a minute to get down to the bottom of the page and when he did, he looked up at Quinn who looked a little nervous.

"You wrote this?" It wasn't that he didn't believe she did because she seemed super smart, but it was just really amazing writing.

"Yeah." She answered quietly. "Sorry if it was a bore to read or wasn't good or-" Finn cut her off before she could be anymore negative.

"No Quinn it isn't that at all. This is _really_ great."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. Trust me, I'm brutally honest when I have to be and there's no doubt that this is amazing. You have a lot of talent."

Her cheeks turned slightly pink at his compliments. Oh god, did she really just blush?

"Thanks." She breathed.

Finn smiled when he noticed her blushing cheeks. She was so cute.

"Yeah no problem. You know, you should totally get this looked at by a professor or something. I'm sure they'd love to read it."

Quinn shrugged. "I'd like to write books and for people to read my stuff in the future but not now. I'm pretty private and self conscious about it."

Finn sweetly smiled at her. "I understand. Of course you don't have to do anything about it now but I just want you to know that you shouldn't feel self conscious about it, it was great."

"Thanks Finn. You're really sweet. Did _you_ know that?"

"Eh, I try to be but… thanks." he shrugged but couldn't help but smile.

After, Finn gave Quinn her notebook back and she put it away in her bag. "So know that we've done something I like to do, I want to do something that you really like to do."

Finn grinned at her statement. "You want to do something that means a lot to me?"

Quinn nodded and Finn smirked.

"Okay well, I hope you can be a sporty writer."

* * *

><p>"Ah I've been here before." Quinn said with a smile as the two walked out towards the practice fields.<p>

"Yeah, I do two things here, have football practice and ask pretty girls to parties." He told her with a laugh.

"Do you do that second one a lot here?" she teased.

"Nope. You were my first… and last." He added with a smile.

"Well aren't you sweet."

"Like I said before, I try to be." He repeated with a shrug. Really though, he just loved being sweet or doing things like that for Quinn.

"So what are we doing?" Quinn wondered and was answered when Finn picked up a football from the sports shed. "Ah, should have known."

"Yep." Finn chuckled and tucked the ball under his arm. "You wanted to do something I love so here we are."

Quinn smiled.

"You up for a little passing the ball around? Can you handle it?"

Quinn scoffed a little. "Oh please Finn. I know how to pass and catch a football."

"Sure that's what they all say."

"Who? All the girls?" she questioned and it came out a little jealously even though she didn't mean it that way… kind of.

Finn chuckled. "No actually. I was talking about the guys. That's what they all say come try out day then we have guys dropping balls left and right."

"Oh…" she laughed.

"Yep so I hope you can handle it." He teased.

"Oh I know I can." She stated confidently with an accompanying smirk and it seriously turned him on.

They played pass back and forth for a little while to get warmed up and Finn had to admit to himself that he was impressed that she caught the majority of passes he threw to her, even ones where he made her step back some. He was even more impressed when he had her do passing drills where she would run and catch the ball. He thought it was pretty hot that she could play football unlike a lot of the other girls he'd seen in the past.

"Okay okay, I'll admit that you aren't _that_ bad." He let her know as she caught another pass and she ran back to him.

"_That _bad? How about I'm good."

Finn pursed his lips in thought teasing her.

"Admit that I'm much better than you thought!" she ordered.

"Uh… I don't know…"

"Come on!" she shouted smiling. Man he loved teasing her.

"How about this," he began with a smirk growing on his face. "If you take the football and get it by me, the defenseman to score a touch down, I'll admit that you are definitely better than I expected plus, since it's important to you, I'll write you something."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. She actually liked this idea and him writing her something would be really sweet of him since as she now knew, he always tried to be.

"But if I stop you, which let's admit it, I probably will," she rolled her eyes playfully at his cockiness. "You have to come to one of my games and sit somewhere I'll be able to see you to make sure you showed."

"Okay Hudson. You've got yourself a deal."

"Alright then, game on Fabray." And with that, he tossed her the football and jogged back some distance then stood waiting for her.

Quinn stood with the football in her hand and looked at it for a few seconds before she heard Finn calling to her.

"Any day now Princess!"

'_Oh __him __and __his __cocky __attitude. __I__'__m __totally __gonna __beat __his __ass._' Quinn mused to herself before putting on a determined look and charging forward.

Finn waited until Quinn was really close before he started to move at all and just as she was really close and in grabbing distance, she had done the best spin move he had ever seen. Holy sweet hell!

Finn watched on dumbfounded for a second as she quickly darted away from him then it hit him that he'd better get a move on and catch her before she reached the end zone.

"How was that Hudson!" She called back behind her while she glanced over her shoulder to see where Finn was.

"It was good but I'm still going to get you!" He shouted up to her as he quickly closed the gap between them.

A few seconds later of hard sprinting, he had made it up to right behind her and was able to grab her around her waist.

"Ahh!" she let out a mixture of screams and laughs at the same time as Finn picked her up and twirled them around in circles but this only lasted for a few seconds before he lost his footing.

The two fell onto the ground with Quinn falling on top of Finn with her facing him.

"I want a redo." Quinn said breathing heavily on top of him.

"Fine. I'll give you a redo but I don't think it'll bring a different outcome."

"We'll see." Quinn challenged with a smirk and Finn can't help but smile. "On three we'll get up."

Finn nodded. "Okay."

"One…" she started leaning slowly towards his face. "Two…" Her lips were almost touching his when she finished saying two and before her lips met his and she even said three, she shot up off of the quarterback's body and booked it ahead to the end zone.

Finn was stunned while he sat up and watched her run. "Ah she cheats, I like it."

And with that he got up and ran after her for a second time.

* * *

><p>"Hey bro." Finn greeted his best friend as he walked into their room.<p>

"Sup dude." Puck greeted back without taking his eyes off the TV since he was playing Halo. "I didn't know it took so long to go to the gym."

"Oh right," Finn began as he stripped off his sweaty t-shirt to put on another one. "I did stuff after that."

"Like?" Puck wasn't normally nosy but hey, he was really curious as to why he hadn't seen Finn in eight hours.

Finn smiled to himself. "I was with Quinn." There were no hiding secrets between the two of them.

"Yeah?" Puck quickly saved his game then turned off the xbox so he could talk to his friend with no distractions.

Finn shrugged. "Yeah we hung out."

"Is that supposed to be code or something?" Puck ventured.

"No dude," Finn chuckled. "I legitimately meant that we just hung out. We went to the library together-"

"Hold up, Finn Hudson at the library?" Puck teased with a laugh.

"Yeah ha ha bro. You're _so_ funny." Finn shot back. "Yeah, we went to the library so she could do some work then we went and played football."

"Wait, you got the girl that told me off literally four days ago to play football with you?"

Finn nodded with a cocky grin. "Of course I did. Don't you know who I am?"

The two friends laughed for a minute before Puck talked.

"What is it with this girl man? I mean, it's like it's been the Quinn Fabray show with you for almost a week."

"I don't know dude. It's just something about her that I'm drawn to."

"Is it the fact that she's hot and pretty much one of the only bang-able girls in this school that you haven't got with yet?"

"Hey! Don't talk about her like that Puck." Finn got really defensive over Quinn. Even in four days, she meant a lot to him.

"Sorry," Puck shot his hands up in surrender. "Is that what it's about though?"

Finn shrugged. "Well I mean, she is definitely hot, there's no argument about that but I feel like I'm drawn to her because of more than that."

Puck widened his eyes and arched his head forward gesturing for him to explain.

"It's kind of hard to explain but she makes me feel… different." He smiled as he said this.

"Different how?"

"I don't know… Different like I feel like a different person when I'm with her. When I'm with her, it feels like all the stuff I've done in the past with other girls doesn't matter anymore and I can start over, you know, start new." He finished explaining while he looked out the window.

The corner of Puck's lip tugged into a small smile. "You think you love Quinn?"

Finn quickly shot his head in the direction of his friend and when he saw he was serious Finn just laughed. "Come on man, you know I don't love girls well, other than my mom but that's different."

"Well, you just said that you're a different person. Is there a possibility that _that_ guy can love a girl?"

Finn only chuckled.

"Okay it's cool. Avoid the question." Puck breathed and turned to sit on his bed. "I won't talk about anything else until we figure this out."

"How about Rachel?" Finn tried.

Puck pursed his lips. "Okay fine we can talk about Rachel."

"Oh wait, hold that thought for a minute though Puck. I just have to make sure I have an extra note pad around here somewhere."

"What the hell for?"

Finn sighed. "I'm going to be practicing my writing a lot these days."

* * *

><p><strong>Quinn still isn't that football groupie that Finn is used to but she is starting to have feelings for him. Is Finn really changing from his player ways? Tell me what you would like to see more of and what you'd like to see less of. I'll try and work it into the story but if you don't review and tell me what you'd like to read, how am I supposed to know what to write? If you like the way the story is going now, leave a quick comment saying that you like it even if it's simple like, "Good story" or "I like this so far." It let's me know that I'm doing a good job. Also if you don't like it, tell me why and I'll try and fix it. Constructive criticsm is always appreciated but please, that doesn't mean flames.<strong>

**Okay, I hope you liked the chapter and I hope you review! Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yes it's been TOO LONG! I'm just really glad that people still left me reviews after I haven't updated this in like 3 weeks and A Gleeful Reality in even longer.**

**I'd like to say that I'll be updating both stories as much as I can in around 2 weeks because that's when I go on holiday break but until then I'm going to be super busy with finals in school. **

**Like always, thank you so much for reading and reviewing for both stories and for being patient or at least a little patient with me. If you ever have questions, comments, whatever else, inbox me! **

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since the night of the frat party and for almost every moment of those few weeks, Finn and Quinn had spent them together. They were always hanging out with one another, so much to an extent that their friends rarely saw them separately but in the end, they were all okay with that.<p>

Finn absolutely loved spending time with Quinn. Whenever he was with her he was happier and they always had fun and Finn couldn't help but feel like he was starting to fall for her. Yet if he was falling for her, why was he standing outside Santana Lopez's door fully ready to knock?

Why? Well it was probably the fact that he had put so much time and effort into getting to know Quinn (much more than he had _ever_ put in for any other girl), which he honestly didn't regret, but all he'd gained out of it were those few hugs here and there and her flirtatious teasing. Sure it wasn't all about getting into her pants anymore like it was in the beginning but _come __on_, he had at least expected that he would get her to kiss him by now! Even if he wasn't fully the sex crazed guy he used to be he still had needs. It's always those old habits that die hard. It all just frustrated him… in more ways than one.

Finn took a quick look down the two ends of the hallway making sure people weren't around since he didn't want any word about this little visit getting back to Quinn fearing it would hurt her, let out a breath, then knocked on the door.

He watched as the barrier swung open to reveal the girl who he'd been seeing for the last year with a sly smirk playing on her lips.

"Well well, Finn Hudson. Fancy seeing you here."

"Yeah… fancy. Can I uh, come in?" He asked glancing over his shoulder for a final time.

Santana nodded and released her hold on the door to let it drift open a bit more so Finn could step in.

"Wow your roommate's like, never here." Finn observed while his eyes darted around the dimly lit dorm room only seeing Santana.

"Yeah she's usually out with friends or sleeping in her boyfriend's single with him. She pretty much lives there. I suppose they're pretty serious." Santana finished with a shrug and closed her door.

Finn pursed his lips and nodded his head as he continued to walk around her room.

"So, what brings you here?" Santana questioned, even though she already knew the reason.

Finn cleared his throat before speaking. "Listen San, I know I haven't been over in a while and I'm sorry for that, _really_ sorry but I've kind of just been having this…" How did he word it? "…problem and it's really frustrating me and I thought that maybe you could help me out since you know, you've always been there for me with this stuff."

Why was he being so wordy about asking Santana if she would have sex with him? He had never been like this before, before Quinn…

Santana placed a finger on her lips in thought and dipped her hip so her whole stance fell to the side and by doing this action, Finn for the first time took notice of what she was wearing.

She had on a loose fitting baseball t-shirt that he assumed she slept in on account it was 11:30 and it happened to be cut pretty high on the sides so when she stood in her new position, the side of the shirt slid up a little revealing her upper thigh. He could already feel himself getting excited.

"Are we a little _sexually_ frustrated Hudson?" she finally asked with a devilish smirk.

Finn slowly nodded still taking in how hot she looked at the moment and wondering what panties she was wearing.

"Then I think I can solve all your problems baby." And with that she pushed him down on her bed and climbed on top of him. "I knew you'd come back. You always do."

* * *

><p><strong>~ THE NEXT DAY ~<strong>

"So we _are_ going to the game today?" Kurt asked as he sat on his bed next to Blaine.

"Yeah Kurt, we are." Quinn confirmed while she played around with her hair in the mirror trying to figure out how she wanted to wear it.

"I don't understand why you're so in shock that she wants to go to the football game. It's a big game for the Bruins today being against the Buckeyes. It _is _her old school and plus you know, Finn is in the game." Kurt looked at Blaine reasoning with him and nodded his head a bit.

"No I understand those reasons and all but it's just the fact that she doesn't even have to go. After being a cheerleader in high school, football games weren't really Quinn's thing but it's also the fact that she won her bet with Finn so she doesn't have to show up to a game like he wanted." Kurt explained and Quinn shrugged.

"I know but I want to surprise him and the team needs support."

"That's absoulutely right Quinn." Blaine added with a grin, which made Quinn smile too.

"So what about you Blaine? Do you want to come with me since it doesn't seem like Kurt cares to?"

Blaine smiled at her offer. "Of course I'll go with you Quinn. I love football."

"Then so do I!" Kurt exclaimed and Quinn quietly giggled in response.

"Great Kurt. I knew you'd come around." Blaine smiled sweetly at him and Kurt grinned even bigger when he felt the raven-haired boy grab a hold of his hand softly.

"Yeah, Kurt always comes around when he's tempted by something cute." Quinn commented while attempting to suppress her smirk and chuckle when she got a slight glare from her best friend.

"Well I'm glad." Blaine gripped Kurt's hand a little tighter assuring him that he appreciated his change of mind.

Kurt chuckled. "That's good then."

After staring into Blaine's eyes for a few seconds, he noticed Quinn still struggling with her blonde locks in the mirror.

"Oh dear god Quinnie let me help you."

Quinn let out a frustrated sigh and dropped her hands to her sides to let Kurt take over.

"Okay, what do you want to do with your hair?" Kurt questioned as he ran his fingers down her hair.

She shrugged. "I don't know I just want it to look cute and well done but you know, not too done to look like I tried that much cause I like to act like I have a pretty chill vibe but-"

"Alright Quinn, hold up." Kurt ordered to cut off her rambling. "How about we do something natural and light yet somewhat thought out."

"Okay work your magic Kurt."

He smiled and easily pulled her hair into a loose fitting side pony that he draped over her shoulder a little.

"Wow Kurt that actually looks really good!" Quinn said beaming.

"Of course it does. Just because I don't have long hair doesn't mean I don't know how to style it."

"Thanks. Now I know why I love you so much!" Quinn announced with a giggle.

After another twenty minutes the trio was ready to head out towards the Bruin's stadium.

* * *

><p>"So Quinn, how are you and Finn doing?" Blaine asked as the three walked through the campus.<p>

Quinn couldn't help but smile whenever she thought of the tall boy. "We're pretty good," then she thought about the 'we' part. "Well I mean, we aren't exactly a 'we' yet as in together but I can't help but think about the possibility."

Kurt laughed and threw his arm around his friend's shoulder. "And this is coming from the girl who told him that he wouldn't even have the use of her name at one point."

Quinn playfully rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I know, I know but that was then. I have to admit, he really surprised me."

"How so?" Blaine wondered with a raised brow.

"Well, I guess it's how he acts, like at first, he just seemed like another self absorbed, conceded jerk that's gotten everything he's wanted in life and I thought I never would want to get to know someone like him but he just surprised me with how he isn't like that at all."

"Quinn, I don't want to be the pessimist in this situation but I'm only saying it because I care about you; those things you listed are what he actually is, and yeah he _does_ get everything, especially every girl he's ever let his eyes fall upon." Kurt reminded her with a worried expression.

"I understand that, I mean, you don't think I haven't heard that stuff about him from people other than yourself?" Quinn shot back somewhat defensively.

"I'm sure you have."

"I know what I've heard but I've never seen it with my own eyes with him. Kurt, you should know I never judge a book by its cover and with him that's how I'm doing it. From the beginning I've wanted to get my own opinion of him and that's what I've done and I see him as someone different than everyone else does." Quinn explained.

"So you think he's changed?" Kurt asked still not completely falling for the idea of the 'new' Finn Hudson.

"Well I never knew him before this year but if I was to make a decision based off of what I've heard than yeah, I do."

Blaine watched on silently while they walked not wanting to get in between the friends.

Kurt let out a deep breath. "I don't know Quinn…"

That's when Quinn stopped in her tracks and faced Kurt, forcing him to stop as well.

"I know that it's hard for you to believe in Finn and what we could have and I understand that and see where you're coming from since you've been here longer but I'd really appreciate it if you could be the supporting friend that I need right now okay? I know that the possibility of falling for apparent player, star quarterback Finn Hudson could be stupid, careless, and wrong but to me Kurt, it feels _right_. So please for this, please be the Kurt Hummel that's always been there for me throughout every little part of my life from high school until now."

Quinn finished her mini speech with short breaths, some soft sobs and light tears that were starting to make themselves more evident. Seeing this made Kurt immediately wrap her up in his arms.

"Okay… It's okay Quinn," Kurt consoled while he rubbed small circles into her back comforting her. "I'm sorry."

The two friends pulled away from the embrace and Kurt wiped away the slight wet marks on Quinn's face and talked.

"I know that I'm coming off hesitant about this whole relationship but I only want you to know it's because I care about you Quinn and I just know that I'll always be there for you for anything, _anything_." Kurt repeated for emphasis and Quinn let a small smile grace her features. "And even though I'm not completely crazy about a serious relationship with Finn, I can't exactly stop being that friend you've always had for years now can I? Of course I'll support you."

"Thank you Kurt." Quinn responded with a final sniffle before launching herself back into his arms.

"Any time Quinnie."

Blaine smiled at the two of them from the side then patted Quinn then Kurt on the back.

"Come on you two, we need to start walking to the game again."

* * *

><p>Finn let out a sigh and rubbed his hands back and forth through his hair as he sat down on the locker room bench.<p>

"You okay dude? We need to be fully padded and out on the field in ten minutes?" Dan, one of Finn's teammates reminded him noticing the quarterback on the bench.

Finn looked up from his hands that he put down on his lap. "Uh sure. Thanks."

Dan nodded and took one last glance at Finn before walking away.

"What have I done?" Finn muttered quietly.

"Huh?"

Finn looked up yet again to see another person near him leaning against a locker.

"Puck." He acknowledged his mo hawked friend with a head nod.

"Sup dude? Don't take this the wrong way but you look like shit." Puck told Finn who shrugged.

"Thanks." He scoffed slightly.

"What's wrong? I know when my bro is feeling down."

Finn took a deep breath then exhaled it slowly. "Have you ever done something that you regret?"

Puck pursed his lips in thought then nodded his head side to side. "Yeah, once a week last year when I'd get drunk off my ass and hook up with that Connie girl from composition class."

"You regret that?" Finn wondered with a quirked eyebrow a little surprised. "You always bragged about her."

Puck looked up towards the ceiling before answering. "Yeah well, I regret leading her on and ultimately hurting her in the end when she thought I liked her."

"Oh…" Finn kind of felt like a douche now.

Puck shrugged. "Yeah well, it's whatever now, but what do you regret?"

Finn scratched his forehead. "I regret ever sleeping with Santana Lopez for the first time last year and letting it go on for so long."

"Okay… What do you mean?"

"I had sex with her last night dude and now I feel awful." Finn placed his hands over his face to cover it.

"Why?"

"Because I feel like I cheated on Quinn even though we aren't even together and I know that it really isn't like that but I mean, do you even get what I'm saying?"

"I get you bro. Do you think that Quinn will be hurt?"

"Of course she'll be hurt!" Finn shouted but then quieted himself down. "I mean, I'd be hurt if she hooked up with another guy right now."

Puck nodded and slowly sat down on the bench next to his best friend.

"God I feel so stupid! I knew I shouldn't have done it while I was standing outside of Santana's door but before I could stop myself I was already knocking."

"You seriously didn't have any control over it?" Puck questioned not believing that he had no will power.

"No I didn't. I was being stupid and wasn't thinking with my brain. I was thinking with my dick… Don't judge me."

Puck threw up his hands in surrender. "Hey, you know I'd never judge you Finn. You're my brother from another mother."

Finn let a small smile on his lips for the first time in hours. "Thanks Puck. It's just that you know I've been seeing Quinn and hanging out with her for like, weeks now and it's great and I love it but I've gotten nowhere with her. We haven't even kissed and that's unusual for me for the time spent. So to release my uh frustration, I went to Santana because I knew she'd do it with me and now I feel terrible about it."

"That's rough Finn. I'm sorry bro but I'm thinking, as long as Quinn doesn't find out and you stop seeing Santana then you should be fine."

Finn shrugged yet again and sighed for what felt like the thousandth time in the last hour to him. "I guess, it's just the thing I've regretted the most in my life. I've _never_ regretted being with any girls."

"Sounds to me like you could be changing man but changing for the better." Puck smiled at Finn and patted him on the shoulder pad.

Finn smiled in return and there was a short silence before Finn started to talk again. "You know, I thought your biggest regret would be going out with that bitch Jessica."

Puck arched his eyebrows up in surprise that he had forgotten about his ex. "Yeah I guess you're right. I actually forgot about her."

"Then I guess Rachel is doing her job." Finn responded still smiling and Puck smiled before attempting to open his mouth and speak before the coach busted through the locker room door.

"Hudson! Puckerman! I said full pads and out on the field twenty minutes ago! Let's kick it into high gear gentleman and get your asses out there!"

"Yes coach!" The two called after the man as he walked back out the door.

"Look there's Finn! Number five right?" Blaine asked after pointing to a tall player with his helmet on jogging out to the Bruins's sideline.

"Yep fabulous number five is our star quarterback." Kurt answered and Quinn bit the side of her lip.

She stood up from her seat to shout to Finn since they were only a few tiers up.

"Let's go Bruins! Win it for us number five!"

Finn was tightening his cleats when he heard someone shout his jersey number close by in the crowd and when Finn looked up in the direction he thought he heard the scream from he immediately couldn't help but smile.

"Quinn?" he mumbled to himself and he pulled his helmet off his head and looked at her. She looked absolutely beautiful like always.

"I think he heard me!" Quinn announced excitedly to the two boys next to her then looked back to Finn on the sidelines and waved, and she got even more excited when he waved back.

'_She __came __to __one __of __my __games __even __though __she __won __our __bet_.' Finn thought happily to himself.

His happiness was only temporary when thoughts of the previous night with Santana flooded back into his head but he pushed them away because he had to get into the zone for the game. He reminded himself of Puck's words to help him get it out completely.

_As long as Quinn doesn't find out and you stop seeing Santana then you should be fine._

And with Puck's words circling throughout his mind, he placed his helmet back on and put on his game face as he ran to the center of the field for the coin toss.

* * *

><p>Finn whipped off his helmet and held it high above his head in his outstretched arms in victory as the crowd's cheers filled the stadium. He had just thrown a touchdown pass to one of his wide receivers Dan to put them ahead 27 to 21 with only three seconds left. The Buckeyes had no chance to come back. UCLA had won!<p>

As the crowd on the lower levels of the stadium started to rush out on to the field to celebrate, Finn ran against them to find a special someone.

It took Finn about ten minutes of searching through the sea of people and denying two interviews so he could find Quinn but eventually he spotted her with Kurt and some other guy.

"Quinn!" Finn called which caused her to whirl around towards his direction and smile.

"Finn! Great game." She congratulated and hugged him for a good amount of time. Kurt had to clear his throat to break them apart.

"Oh hey Kurt." Finn smiled at him while he nodded his head.

"Finn, wonderful game." Kurt returned.

Finn then looked over to the dark haired guy that Quinn was now standing next to and who he had no idea who he was.

"Who are you?" Finn asked him a little rudely being a little jealous that Quinn was now holding on to his arm.

"Finn this is Blaine." Quinn introduced for him, pushing him forward. Blaine looked to Quinn and thanked her with a smile then turned his attention back to Finn.

"Blaine Anderson." He greeted while he held his hand out and Finn shook it firmly.

"Uh cool. Finn Hudson. Um, not to be rude but who exactly are you? As in, to them I mean."

At the question both Blaine and Kurt responded with Blaine saying, "I'm Kurt's boyfriend." And with Kurt saying quickly, "He's my friend."

The mix up prompted the two to look questioningly at one another before they both attempted to correct themselves. At the same time like before, Blaine said, "My friend." And Kurt corrected, "My boyfriend."

Finn and Quinn both looked at the two guys who were both utterly confused and they both had to suppress the laughter.

"Um Blaine, do you want to go talk?" Kurt asked and nodded his head in the opposite direction.

"Yeah…" Blaine agreed and followed Kurt but not before waving and congratulating Finn on the game.

"That was weird." Finn chuckled as did Quinn. Finn felt better after he learned that the Blaine kid was gay and wasn't going after his girl.

"Yeah it was. A little relationship status mix up."

Finn nodded then said, "So you won our bet and you still came to my game? Wow, I must be something special."

Quinn shook her head playfully. "You have a tendency to flatter yourself don't you Hudson?"

Finn smiled and shrugged but didn't say anything in defense. He just had a feeling that she came for him.

Quinn raised up one of her eyebrows surprised that he wasn't coming up with a come back. Maybe he knew he didn't have to because she actually was there for him and him only. She didn't care too much to watch football but if Finn was playing she would.

"Well anyway, I'm glad you came in general. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Plus I had fun." Quinn enlightened. "You were really great by the way."

Finn smiled at her compliment. "Thanks. You were really great at cheering. I think that's why we won."

Quinn nodded her head. "Yeah probably."

Finn's mouth fell open while still somewhat smiling. "And you tell _me_ not to flatter myself!"

The two laughed for a few seconds before they just ended up smiling at each other.

"So _really_, why did you come? And don't say just to support the team or that you like football."

Quinn shrugged and sweetly smiled. "Well, there's this guy that I sort of, kind of like who was playing in it and I wanted to see him in action. Plus, I had to see if he could at least stop any guys from getting by him with the ball if he had to since he can't seem to do it with girls."

Finn feigned being offended by the last part of her explanation before chuckling.

"Well, I'm glad that this girl that I sort of, kind of like came to my game to watch the Bruins kick some butt."

Quinn continued to smile at the tall football player in front of her before saying, "You know, you aren't at all what I expected."

"And what did you expect exactly?" Finn wondered.

"Some full of himself, completely obnoxious jerk that got whatever he wanted." She confessed.

Finn shrugged and looked down to the ground. He used to be proud of who he was before but then he met Quinn and he's felt like a dirt bag for being like that ever since. He would change. He would change for Quinn.

"But you aren't like that," Quinn finally said. "And I like that you surprised me. It's what I like the best about you so far."

"So far?"

The corner of Quinn's lips tugged up into another smile. "Yeah, so far, but I'd like to get to know more."

Finn put on a lop sided smile before it happened. At that moment for the first time, he kissed Quinn, well, Quinn kissed him technically but still, they were kissing each other when he immediately started to kiss her back in response.

He was in complete bliss and you know what, so was Quinn. The only person that didn't seem to be happy at that moment was one cheerleader who stared at the pair from across the still bustling crowd.

Santana placed her hands on her hips in a fierce way and all the anger and disappointment she had was displayed in her face and without looking at the two for a second longer, she walked away in a huff.

"Wow…" Is all Finn could say after he and Quinn pulled away from each other.

"Yeah, wow…"

* * *

><p>Finn paced quickly across campus to the dorm building he had known all too well for the last year.<p>

This was it, he was going to break off every tie he had to other girls for Quinn because she was all he wanted and needed.

A few minutes later, Finn had made his way to the door he needed to be at and knocked with the utmost confidence.

When the door opened Finn observed the girl who had a huge smile or was it a smirk on her face?

"Finn thank god, I needed you like an hour ago. I didn't think you'd come back so quick but I won't complain."

Finn followed her into her room and shut the door behind him.

"Santana, I'm not over here to do anything with you."

Santana looked taken aback. "So you aren't here to fuck me?"

Finn awkwardly shifted his eyes to different parts of the room before looking back to her. "Uh, no."

"Then what the hell do you want?"

"I want to end this Santana." He wasted no time getting to the point.

"End?"

"Yeah, end showing up to your room, end having sex with you, end talking to you or having any form of a relationship with you, frankly I'd like to end just seeing you outside of your room but that'll be kind of hard because we have practices at the same time and you're in my chemistry class."

Finn was confused when all Santana did to respond was laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"B-Because you are just too- too funny!" Santana breathed out in between laughing fits.

"I don't see how any of this is funny." Finn said.

"It's funny _Hudson_ because no one and I mean _no __one_ breaks up with me over anything!" She spat back angrily.

"Yeah well the funny part for me is that I actually am."

Finn began to walk towards her door when she grabbed his arm.

"I've rocked your world for over a year now and this is how you repay me? By just thinking you can end it?"

"Yeah I think I can end it and I am! I don't need you anymore Santana."

"Why? Because of that blonde bitch that hangs out with the gay kid with an affinity for women's scarves? The one I saw you kissing today after the game!"

Santana's remark got Finn angry.

"Hey! Don't call her a bitch! If anyone is a bitch it's you Santana! Quinn is the most caring, honest, sweet, helpful, and all around good person I have ever met in my entire life. You're just a stuck up, rude, petty, and sorry to say it, slut of a person!"

Santana let go of Finn's arm in shock over his outburst and she watched him start back towards the door.

"If you walk out of that door, you walk out of my life Finn Hudson!" This was her last resort.

Finn didn't stop but kept a steady pace to the doorway and without even looking back he said, "That's fine. I never wanted in on it in the first place anyway."

And with that he disappeared out the door officially done with Santana Lopez and ready to start something real with one Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so there have been so many people who cared enough to review and I can't say how much I appreciate you guys! you're the best! Please continue to leave reviews telling me what you think of the story and if you've left a review saying what you'd like to see in future chapters, as you read above, I try pretty hard to put everything you want to read into the story so whatever you'd like to see let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. Leave reviews! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so here we are again! I have just begun my winter break so I will be able to write more chapters thus creating more updates for all of you lovely and completely awesome people who continue to follow this story.**

**So yeah, just wanted to say thanks and that A Gleeful Reality will be updated soon as well.**

**Thanks again and happy reading :)**

* * *

><p>"So I guess I do find the cheesiest things romantic." Quinn said softly as she laid down next to Finn in one of the end zones of the practice field.<p>

"Hey! It's not that cheesy!" Finn quickly defended with what Quinn thought was a very cute smile. "I thought it was a really nice and relaxing idea."

Quinn chuckled softly and grabbed on to one of his hands for reassurance. "It is Finn. I love it don't worry."

To this Finn smiled wider, happy that she was happy.

"I love that you can make simple things really sweet." She told him while she ran her free hand against the fabric of the blanket that was draped under them. "Like bringing the blanket was really sweet too. Where'd you get it from?"

Finn shrugged. "It's just a bed blanket."

"You're okay with laying your blanket in the grass?"

"No it's totally cool." Finn assured her. "I got it off Puck's bed."

Quinn playfully pushed his shoulder and they both shared quiet laughs for a short minute before their laughter died down and became silent as they stared at one another.

"God you're so beautiful." Finn complimented the now blushing blonde next to him.

"Oh please Finn." She brushed off the comment with a shy smile and let her eyes fall on anything but the boy to her side.

Finn let out a subtle sigh. He thought it was a shame that Quinn lacked the confidence to know that she was a beautiful girl. He had to make sure she would never think negatively again.

"Stop Quinn," he started and gently pulled Quinn's face so she was looking right at him. "Okay. You don't think you're beautiful?"

At his question Quinn only shrugged.

"Well I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met in my entire life, on the inside and out. You are so sweet, funny, caring, and nice, and just all around wonderful." Finn easily tucked back the strand of golden hair that fell onto her face behind her ear.

"You have pretty shimmering eyes and your lips are well… pretty awesome." He confessed and Quinn couldn't help but giggle. "But I think the thing that I love the best is your gorgeous and _damn_ sexy one of a kind smile. You had me the first time you ever gave me even the slightest of smiles."

At this Quinn just had to kiss Finn. He had barely finished his sentence before Quinn gently grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him towards her a little and she met him the rest of the way to lock their lips in a long, sweet kiss.

"Thank you, Finn." She whispered as she pulled away from the kiss. "You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better."

"Good, I'm glad. I just wanted you to know just how amazing you are and I never want you to doubt it, okay?"

Quinn lightly smiled and nodded her head. "As long as you're around, I never will."

Finn only smiled in return but it quickly faded when he noticed a group of girls cladded in matching uniforms walking towards the field. Oh shit.

Immediately thoughts of Santana and of her wanting to either kill him or expose him to Quinn flooded his head. They had to get out.

"Hey so do you wanna head back to my room to hang out?" He frantically questioned.

"W-What? Why?" Quinn stuttered, confused as to why the tall footballer was hauling her up to her feet.

"Uh you know, better ambiance in my room." He responded while he balled up the blanket in his arms.

"But I don't mind being out here." She informed him, still very unaware as to why he was acting all bent out of shape.

Finn was just about to answer Quinn when he noticed the infamous head cheerleader make her way to her squad.

'_Oh __Jesus __it__'__s __Santana._' Finn thought to himself.

"Yeah sure but you don't _really_ want to lay on the ground do you? It's all dirty and hard and that can be pretty bad for backs you know." Finn finally got out in response, all the while still keeping an eye on the Latina not too far away.

"Finn what is wrong with you?" Quinn questioned, getting worried and a little annoyed with his sudden change of behavior.

"N-Nothing." He stuttered before his eyes grew wide when he saw Santana look over to the two of them and scowl. "Come on, we should probably get going."

Quinn was still extremely confused and taken aback when he lightly grabbed on to her arm and began to pull her along to the other side of the field.

"Okay I guess." Boy was she confused and Finn? Well he was just glad he had gotten them out of there before Santana could do anything drastic.

* * *

><p>"So are you going to tell me what <em>that<em> was all about?" Quinn finally asked as the two of them sat on Finn's bed.

"What was what about?" Finn feigned having any form of knowledge about the situation.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at his own question. Seriously?

"That! Back there! You know, when you ushered me off the field in record time after being all calm before?"

Finn let his mouth fall into an 'O.' "Ohhh… that… at the field…. right…." He drawled and took a quick pause to think of something to say. "I just wasn't really feeling the field anymore… Besides, I wanted to be somewhere more… private… with you." He easily lied and scooted closer to Quinn.

Quinn bit down on the side of her lip still not completely believing the boy's explanation but at the moment, she couldn't, or really didn't _want _to think straight because all she wanted to do was kiss him again when she was reminded of his closeness. God did he have some pretty awesome lips himself.

"Well, I do love being in your room… alone with you… on your bed." She responded in a sultry tone with an accompanying sexy smirk to boot. That was all she had to say to turn Finn on.

Some seconds later, both were in a passionate and heated lip lock with tongues prodding mouths and wrestling for dominance but it didn't last long before Finn heard the all too familiar click of his room door unlocking and creaking open.

"So I'm really glad you wanted to come over Rachel. Like _really_ glad." Puck said to the petite brunette he was leading into the room.

Rachel giggled as she walked in then stopped as soon as she noticed Quinn and Finn pulling away from each other. She couldn't help but think Noah and herself had ruined something.

"Oh hey Quinn..." Rachel greeted awkwardly feeling bad that they walked in on her and Finn but also feeling embarrassed that Quinn was seeing her here as well. She never told Quinn about her and Noah getting more serious.

"Rach!" Quinn greeted back in return and smiled, trying not to feel too upset that her and Finn were interrupted. "What are you two doing here?"

"Noah was just… showing me his room." Rachel fibbed attempting to hide her true reason why she had gone back to the mo hawked boy's room.

"But you've already been here…" Finn added with narrowed eyes from behind Quinn who was smirking herself at catching her roommate in a lie.

"Yes well- Anyway!" Rachel quickly switched around. "What are _you_ two doing here?"

"We were just hanging out." Quinn let the lie easily roll off her tongue. All of those years of making stuff up to get out of trouble with Daddy had really paid off.

"While sucking face?" Puck challenged from behind his own girl.

"Okay, you caught us!" Finn exclaimed. "We were practicing CPR."

"Yeah, sure."

Finn laughed at his friend's comment and pulled Quinn from behind by her waist so she was standing in between Finn's legs where he was sitting on his bed.

"So guys, I figured since we're all here, whose hungry?" Rachel asked and they all raised their hands. "Nothing like food to help diffuse awkward situations."

"Why don't we all go out to eat?" Quinn suggested and the rest nodded.

"Double date?" Rachel wondered getting excited and both boys figured, why not?

The four hung out in the boy's room for a little while longer until it got around dinner time. They had all agreed to try out the new Italian restaurant down the street from the campus.

Just as they were about to walk out Puck noticed green stuff on his bed.

"Why the hell is there grass in my blanket?"

Finn and Quinn shared a knowing look and quietly chuckled to themselves. Oh Puck.

* * *

><p>"This is really nice." Quinn said to Finn as they waited for their entrees to come. She couldn't wait to eat her chicken marsala.<p>

"Yeah it seems cool and I'm pretty excited to eat. I'm starving."

"You know, I have to say I'm very impressed with their vegan options as well. Right Noah?" Rachel added and looked to Puck who was seated next to her and he nodded his head intently acting like he cared about vegan stuff for Rachel. Finn only raised one brow and chuckled quietly.

"Well, I think that's great too Rach." Quinn agreed with her roommate to support her observation since the boys clearly did not seem to care.

The four chatted for a little longer about many things. They talked about their classes, and Finn had to admit he was extremely impressed with all the classes Quinn was taking. The boys talked about football and tried to teach the girls a little about the sport, both seemingly interested but Finn couldn't tell if they were serious or just really good liars. Quinn and Rachel discussed theatre, the arts, and Kurt and Blaine. Both thought they were _too_ cute together.

Finn was actually starting to finally understand the play Rachel was talking about after spacing out for the first half but his attention was cut short when he felt a slight pressure on his left leg.

He subtly looked down for a brief second to see what he had been feeling when he noticed Quinn's right hand resting on his knee then slowly advancing north up the rest of his leg.

When he changed his view over to Quinn he saw her eyeing him from the side and when he turned his head towards her she seductively smiled at him. Then Finn turned his attention briefly to the couple across from them who seemed too engrossed in their own conversation to notice the sexy smirk on Quinn's lips or the beginnings of his flushing face.

As Quinn slowly and tortuously inched up his thigh he began to get completely and unusually, overly aroused. He bit his bottom lip and gripped tightly onto the edges of his seat in an attempt to control the build up in his nether regions.

What he was utterly confused about the whole time though was why he was reacting the way he was. He had been with many girls before and pretty much all of them have had their hands and other parts well… down there, and he always kept his cool.

He didn't get why it was so different know but he _did_ know that Quinn was different. Maybe that was why.

"I- I have to get some air!" Finn loudly announced when he jumped up and out of his seat. He had to get out of there lest he explode in his pants and that was just _not_ cool.

Quinn only suppressed her laughter when she brought her hand up to her mouth. Man she enjoyed playing with him and she loved the response she got from him even more.

"Oh Finn are- are you okay?" Rachel questioned worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah totally. I'm fine. I just… _really_ love fresh California air." He nodded his head frantically and lied.

Puck turned to the short girl. "He's fine Rachel."

"Really?" She persisted and Finn nodded and wiped his forehead.

Quinn arched up her perfectly shaped eyebrow in question. "Are you sure Finn? You seem very… flustered." _Of course_ she was fully aware he was _not_ okay.

"Must be this sweater." He immediately responded. "It gets pretty hot."

Liked wasn't even a strong enough word for how much she enjoyed to torture him now. Finn liked to think she absolutely, completely _loved_ it.

"Okay well, I'm gonna go get air now." And with that, Finn made his way out the front doors of the restaurant while he rubbed the back of his neck. Holly sweet hell!

"I think I'll head to the bathroom while Finn's outside." Quinn let the other two know as she stood up.

* * *

><p>Quinn had only begun to walk out of the bathroom to return to her table when she bumped in to a passing waiter with a serving platter. Thankfully, the waiter was very dexterous with the platter and didn't spill anything that was on it.<p>

"Oh my god I- I am so sorry. I didn't mean to run in to you, I was just coming out of the bathroom and I clearly wasn't watching where I was going. I hope I didn't make you get anything on your tie or shirt…" She rambled apologetically to the waiter who shook his head and smiled.

"No no, please, don't even worry about it. I'm pretty skilled with keeping food on the tray. You aren't the first person I've ever collided with since I started this job and I'm certain you won't be the last." The waiter assured her with a friendly grin and Quinn had to admit that she felt a lot better then.

"Okay well, I'm sorry again."

"It's fine really." He repeated before really looking at her. "I'm sorry but you look so familiar Do I know? Do you go to UCLA?"

Quinn nodded with a big smile. "Yeah I do actually. I just transferred there this year. Do you go there too?"

"Yeah I do. I play on the football team as a matter of fact. Wide receiver."

"Then you must know Finn." She concluded and the waiter nodded.

"Of course I do, who wouldn't? He's the golden boy quarterback and a natural celebrity around campus." He replied in a slightly annoyed tone which Quinn chose to ignore and then he looked closer at her. Wait, he knew she looked familiar.

"You must be _the_ Quinn Fabray."

* * *

><p>"Hey I'm back. Where's Quinn at?" Finn wondered as he sat back down in his chair.<p>

"Uh, bathroom." Puck simply answered and Finn nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>~Back at the Bathrooms~<strong>

Quinn knit her brows together in confusion. "Yeah, how do you know that?"

"You _have_ to be the girl that Hudson constantly talks about."

Quinn couldn't help the smile and moderate blush that rose on her cheeks at hearing that Finn talks about her to his friends and teammates.

"Yeah, you're a main topic of conversation for him. He's always saying how nice and pretty you are but uh…" He looked her up and down quickly. "I don't think he gives you enough credit. You're more beautiful than he lets on."

Her moderate blush was full on blaring now.

"Well, thank you for the compliment. I appreciate it." Quinn took her eyes off the guy in front of her for a second to glance back to her table and noticed Finn sitting back down again. Then she looked to the waiter once more. "Listen, I have to get back to my table. My friends are going to think I got lost coming back from the bathrooms." She told him with a chuckle and he laughed a bit himself.

"Okay no problem."

Quinn gave him a quick smile and turned to walk away but not before the waiter grabbed her arm.

"Wait, at least let me introduce myself since I clearly forgot to before. I'm Dan. Dan Hayes." He said and held out his free hand to her.

Quinn took his hand into her own and shook it. "Well for introductions sake, I'm Quinn Fabray even though you already knew that but now you know officially."

"It's really great to meet you Quinn… officially I mean." Dan returned with an accompanying smile.

"Yeah, you too… Anyway, I_ really_ need to get back." Quinn's eyes kept darting from him to her table.

"Okay well, you have a good night Quinn."

Quinn said her thanks and returned to the table and sat back down next to Finn.

"Sorry I took so long." She apologized to the three after running her hand through her hair.

"Hey no worries but uh, what were you doing?" Finn wondered as to why a bathroom trip took such a long time.

Quinn took a sip of her iced tea and answered him when she swallowed her gulp. "I ran into a waiter on my way out of the bathroom and just began talking to him I guess. He's actually on your team Finn."

Finn's eyebrows rose up and forced creases into his forehead in surprise. "Oh yeah? Who would that be?"

"That guy over there." Quinn pointed the waiter out in the corner of the restaurant near the bathrooms for Finn then spun back around to face her food that came while she was in the bathroom.

Finn looked at the guy. '_Dan __Hayes?_'

Finn was about to turn back around himself when he noticed Dan look his way and give him a smirk. It wouldn't have bothered him that much if it hadn't been such a... a devilish smirk. Finn narrowed his eyes and Dan nodded his head towards him, almost in a challenging way, and then returned his attention back to his customers.

Right then Finn felt a sudden flare of jealousy erupt in the pit of his stomach. It was a new feeling to him that he definitely was not used to and you know what, he did _not_ like it… not one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>So what's up with this Dan guy and what is he thinking about Quinn? We will definitely being seeing jealous Finn in this story and a lot more Santana drama to come but don't worry, things will still be good between Finn and Quinn… at least for a bit. Leave a review please. It definitely helps the writing process. Always looking for good and creative ideas from you guys! Also, I know it's not that long but I wanted to be able to split up chapters.<strong>

**If I don't have this story itself updated before Christmas let me just wish everyone a happy holiday! Thanks so much!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alrighty! Next chapter!**

**To start-**

**This was asked to me a while ago and I forgot to address it before:**

**Since Finn and Puck knew nothing of Quinn before college, there could be no way Quinn would get pregnant by Puck in high school and I'm not making anyone else be Quinn's baby daddy so therefore, she never had a baby but I'll say that some of the canon things have happened to her.**

**So let's just get right to this and start off with a little bit of my favorite mean girl, Santana!**

* * *

><p><strong>~Santana's POV~<strong>

'_God I really need to find someone new. How long has it been since I've gotten any? Almost a month since that moron Hudson decided to walk out on the best thing in his life, but really, who's counting? Not me..._'

She sighed as she collapsed herself on to her bed after having a rough cheer practice. She rubbed her forehead and sat up for a minute and looked around her dorm room, first to her desk, and then to her, most of the time non-existent roommate's side of the room, then her vision fell to her bureau. She let her eyes linger on her bottom drawer, which contained her underwear, socks, and a little something else.

'_I guess I could always resort to my vibr- No! I'm not that pathetic yet. I can go longer. I'll find someone else, I mean, all I have to do is bend over in my uniform to attract the attention of every damn guy on the football team… apart from that asshole Finn!_'

She just wanted to scream whenever his name came up in a conversation or when she thought of him, that made her want to scream the most. She was still very much beyond pissed at him. Every time she saw him with his new 'friend,' (she hated the thought that the blonde was more than that to him) she wanted to rip off his head, or better yet his _manhood_.

She laughed at the thought of how lost he'd be if he didn't have his favorite appendage. It would be like cutting off the life support for him.

'_I guess that'd be too drastic though, even for me. But what else could I do? I suppose I could always get even with him, and yet… I don't really want to stoop to such a low level… I'm not that bad…_'

Santana puckered her lips and thought for a second while weighing her options.

'_Oh please, who am I kidding? I AM that bad and a full on exposure would be oh so sweet. Seeing Little Miss Perfect drowning in her tears? Abso-fucking-lutely. When the time is right Santana… When the time is right…_'

The Latina smiled wickedly to herself and nodded while thinking about her schemes, then her door swung open.

"Oh hey Santana." The 'invisible' roommate greeted. "What are you so smiley about?"

Santana was about to greet the girl back when she realized she wasn't completely sure what her name even was. What? She literally was never around.

She narrowed her eyes at her roommate. "I'm sorry, do you even live here?"

The girl only quirked an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Finn and Quinn were in one of the school's restaurants eating lunch and chatting away before her afternoon class.<p>

"And _that_ is how my dad lost me at a Cleveland Indians game when I was six."

Finn laughed at Quinn's story and took a sip of his water.

"Really?" he asked still chuckling and Quinn nodded. "So you, your sister and him were standing in line for drinks when you snuck off? That sounds more like your fault than his."

Quinn kept smiling and threw her hands up. "Hey in my defense those cotton candy bags I was going after were _huge_!"

"Mhm… Sure." Finn mumbled after he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Okay well, it's time you tell me a story." She told him with a big grin.

"A story?" He echoed and she nodded in confirmation. "What kind of a story?"

Quinn shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know. Tell me a story about when you were a kid."

Finn pursed his lips in thought before coming up with a story.

"Alright I've got one." He announced with a growing smile. "I told you how I grew up with Puck right? Well one day during the summer he came over to my house since my mom offered to babysit him while his mom ran errands for the day. I think we were around nine maybe. Anyway, we were in the kitchen while my mom was in the back yard planting or something, and we started playing around with the spray nozzle on the sink. Mind you, this was after we had filled said sink with water to a pretty high area. I don't really remember why."

Finn couldn't help but laugh a little while he explained and a laughing smile started to appear on the girl's face across from him.

"Well, after a little bit, the button on the nozzle got jammed leaving the water streaming out of it and I mean full on gushing. We tried to get the button unjammed but it wasn't going to happen. The water in the sink ended up overflowing right on to the kitchen floor and let's just say, my mother was a little beyond mad when she came inside to a pond in her own kitchen."

The two laughed so loud that people began to stare but it went unnoticed by the two.

"Didn't you think to just shut off the sink handles themselves? You can't run a spray nozzle with the main water supply cut off." Quinn informed him and he shook his head.

"Hey, we were too panicked to think of that. It would have seemed too simple to work back then to us."

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head as well while she giggled. "You guys are just ridiculous."

"Hey!" Finn said defensively but he couldn't help but still laugh. "Okay you can stop laughing now. I know I made myself sound like more of an idiot but come on."

"_No_, you aren't an idiot." She teased with a playful smirk.

"Yeah yeah, haha."

"Okay," Quinn started. "Now tell me something else about you that I don't know already."

Finn shrugged and took another sip of his water. "I don't have anything."

Quinn tilted her head to the side. "Oh come on," she challenged. "You've got to have something I don't know."

"Hey how come you get to ask two questions in a row?" Finn attempted to take the spotlight off himself.

"Because I can." She simply told him with a smile.

Finn took a deep breath and exhaled. "Okay well, let me finish my sandwich because I'm starving and I'll tell you while I walk you to class."

Quinn agreed and let him finish eating and soon after they began to walk.

"So are you going to tell me or what?" Quinn asked as they walked.

Finn shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down. "I uh, I thought you'd forget."

"Nope."

"Okay then." Finn began. "I don't really know what to tell you. There really isn't anything about me that you don't know."

Quinn turned to look at him in a challenging way. "Really? There's nothing you can think of?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders. Yeah, there was one thing that he could think of but he didn't tell anybody it.

The question for him came down to did he trust her? Did he want to tell her?

Did he trust her? He trusted her with every part of his being, which really, _really_ scared him. He had never trusted anyone as much as he had her apart from his mother and maybe Puck… sometimes Puck.

Did he want to tell her? He didn't exactly want to tell anyone if he was being honest. He found it a little embarrassing so he didn't broadcast his ability, but then again if he were to tell someone it would be her. The only other person who knew was his mom.

Finn bit the side of his cheek before ultimately deciding to tell her his secret.

"Singing."

Quinn forced her brows down in confusion. "What?"

"You asked me to tell you something you didn't know about me. That's it."

"You can sing?" she wondered with a hint of a smile.

Finn nodded. "Just don't tell people I can and that I actually like to do it."

"Why?"

"It's just something I'd rather keep to myself." He answered.

"Do you ever sing for anyone?"

"If by anyone you mean my shower head than sure." He responded with a slight laugh and smile.

"Would you ever sing for me?" she wondered and playfully nudged him.

Finn shook his head. "I- I don't know. Like I said, I don't really like to do it in front of people."

Quinn looked at him and nodded and grabbed on to his hand to hold it. "It's fine. You don't have to."

Finn smiled and tightened his grip on her hand. He loved that she was so understanding.

They walked for a few more minutes before getting to the building that Quinn's class was in.

"So here we are." Finn announced.

"Yep. Thanks for walking me." She said and leaned up to kiss him and when she pulled back she went to whisper in his ear. "For the record, I think singing is really sexy."

Finn lifted his eyebrow up in surprise and watched Quinn walk in to the building. Damn!

He had an idea.

* * *

><p>"Hey bro." Puck greeted Finn as he walked into their room.<p>

"What are you playing? Madden?" Finn questioned his friend noticing that he was playing on the xbox.

"Nah dude. I'm playing NCAA football 12."

"Like college football?"

"Yep." Puck confirmed as he continued to mash buttons. "It's sick! Look, I'm playing as us."

Finn looked at the TV and sure enough, Puck was playing a game with UCLA and Texas A&M.

"Isn't is sweet how we can play as ourselves?" Puck asked excitedly.

Finn furrowed his brows. "Uh I find it kinda weird but I guess it's sort of cool."

"Whatever dude." Is all Puck said and went back to playing.

"Puck, by the way bro, I want to ask you something." Finn added as he took a seat at his desk.

"Uh, what's up?"

"I was thinking-"

"Look you just got picked off!" Puck laughed and looked at Finn who stared at him with an annoyed expression. "Sorry…"

"Yeah it's fine whatever. Anyway, I was thinking of asking Quinn to come back to my house to have Thanksgiving with my mom and I."

Puck immediately turned to Finn and shut off his game. "What?"

Finn shrugged. "Well you know, Thanksgiving is coming up in like a week and I thought it would be a good time to bring her home."

"To meet your mom?" Puck questioned very confused.

"Well yeah… and to hang out over the few days of break we have."

Puck still stared at his best friend more puzzled than ever.

"But dude, you don't bring girls back to your house like… ever."

Finn shrugged once more then stood up. "I know Puck but, I've never felt this way about any other girl that I've ever been with. I mean, if I'm feeling this way don't you think it's some sort of a sign that she's different and I should make this a first like bringing her home."

"And you're sure about this?" Puck questioned, just wanting to be certain his friend knew what he was getting in to.

Just at the thought Finn couldn't help but smile. "I am Puck. Like I said, this is a new feeling for me and it's crazy to admit but… I really see a future with Quinn."

The mo hawked boy smiled at his friend's explanation. Maybe he _was_ that guy that could love a girl like he asked a month prior.

"Then I say go for it man." Puck encouraged him and patted Finn on the shoulder.

Finn nodded. "I will."

Now all he had to do was call his mom and let her know they were going to have a house guest and ask Quinn if she would spend the holiday with him.

Finn pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and started to dial his home phone number.

After a few rings the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me, Finn." He replied a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Finn, honey. How are you?" He could hear the excitement in his mother's voice; probably very happy he'd called her.

It wasn't that he never talked to her when he was at school but he supposed he could have afforded to call her more often than his once every few weeks.

"I'm great mom. I'm doing good. How about you?"

"Oh you know, same old stuff. I just got finished doing a load of laundry. I have to admit that it's kind of nice to not have to turn out all of your shirts before I wash them." She chuckled. "Oh, and I was just running through a list of things we'll need for Thanksgiving next week."

"That's what I was calling about actually." Finn enlightened. "I was just wondering if it would be cool if I brought someone back home with me."

"Sweetie, you know Puck is always welcome at our house but I could imagine his mother and sister would want him home to spend the holiday with."

Finn shook his head. "Uh no mom, I wasn't talking about Puck."

"Then who are you referring to?"

Finn took a deep breath before answering. "Mom, I'm going to ask a girl that I've been seeing here at school to spend Thanksgiving with me, well us I mean."

Finn waited for a few seconds to hear his mother's response but got worried when he didn't hear one.

"Hello? Mom? You still there?"

"Yes I'm still here Finn. Did I hear you right? You want to bring a girl back to the house?"

Finn quietly chuckled and scratched his forehead. "Yeah mom, you heard me right. I'm going to ask a girl to come back with me and I hope she says yes."

"You've never brought a girl back to the house before, not ever. Not even growing up as a kid."

"I- I know mom." He stuttered briefly. "I just feel like the time is right now."

Finn could practically see his mom smiling on the other end of the phone.

"Finn sweetie, I'd like nothing more than to meet this girl. She must be something special to make you want to bring her home."

Finn smiled to himself. "Yeah mom, she really is… So it's cool that she comes back with me?"

"Of course it is. I'll just make sure to pick a few extra things up this week for Thanksgiving dinner."

"Okay great. Thanks mom. I'll see you in a week then."

"No problem Hun. See you then."

Finn was about to end the call but he felt like he had to say at least one more thing.

"I love you mom. Bye."

She smiled softly on the other end. "I love you too Finn… very much. Bye now."

Then Finn ended the call with a smile. Now all he had to do was ask Quinn.

* * *

><p>Finn waited until the next day to ask Quinn if she'd like to join him for Thanksgiving since he had a lot to do the night before.<p>

He figured he'd ask her after his class but it was his luck that he spotted her walking out of the library.

"Quinn!" Finn called from a distance. "Hey Quinn!"

Quinn turned her head in the direction she thought she heard her name being called from and she smiled at the sight.

"Hey Finn." She said still keeping her smile bright on her features.

"Hey," he repeated and smiled. "So I have to get to my class in like five minutes but I saw you and wanted to ask you something."

Quinn nodded her head in an interested manner. "Alright, what's on your mind?"

Finn took a gulp before he asked his question. His mouth was a little dry. He had never asked anything like what he was about to before and he never thought he'd ask it in a million years.

"What uh, what are you doing for Thanksgiving holiday?" He wondered but immediately gave his own answer before she could respond. "I mean, of course you would go home but I um, I was wondering of maybe you'd want to possibly come back to my house with me and celebrate Thanksgiving with my mom and I?"

Quinn bit the side of her bottom lip and a smile began to play on her lips. She thought the way he seemed so nervous was really cute.

As soon as he had finished asking she wanted to say yes but she had to make sure her parents would be okay with it. She had to ask since it was a family kind of holiday and she knew her sister and her husband and two kids would be joining them this year.

"I'd like that Finn but I have to make sure it'll be alright with my parents. Thanksgiving dinner is important to them."

Finn nodded. "O-Okay, that's fine. I mean, you should definitely ask them."

"I'll call them tonight and have an answer for you tomorrow?" she let him know while grabbing on to his hand softly and sweetly smiling.

He smiled lightly in return and nodded his head once more. "Okay. Let me know."

"I will." She promised before the tower bell chimed which drew both their attentions. "You'd better get to class Mr. Hudson. Wouldn't want to be late would you?"

He smiled wider at her teasing. "No I guess not. I'll see ya."

She nodded and smiled at him again before they parted ways.

* * *

><p>Later that night Quinn was hanging out in her room with Kurt while Rachel was out with who else but Puck.<p>

"I still cannot get it through my head that _the_ Finn Hudson invited you to go back to his house and to spend a holiday with him and his family on top of that." Kurt commented still shaking his head.

"I know…" Quinn muttered, very surprised herself. From what she had always heard about Finn Hudson, she never thought anything like this would ever happen.

"So… Are you going to go or what?" Kurt finally asked after a short moment of silence.

"I- I'm going to have to call my parents first and make sure it would be alright."

Kurt jerked his head forward. "Then call!"

Quinn chuckled at his urgency. "Okay okay calm down Kurt. What time is it?"

The well-groomed boy looked down to check the time on his watch. "It's 5:30."

She nodded. "Okay so that makes it… 8:30 back home. I guess now would be a good time to call."

"Yes yes, call." Kurt insisted.

Quinn pulled her phone from her backpack and easily dialed the number to her house phone back in Lima.

"Hey daddy, it's me Quinn." She greeted when she heard her father answer the phone.

"Hello pumpkin. How are you? Your mother and I were just talking about you the other night."

"I'm fine dad thanks for asking. How are you and mom doing?"

"Oh we're just peachy back here in Ohio Quinnie. Hey, how about that boy? Uh, Kurt was his name right?"

Quinn put on a small smile. "Yes daddy, his name is Kurt."

She looked over to said boy who only shook his head and rolled his eyes at knowing that Mr. Fabray had still yet to be sure of his name after three years of him constantly being around Quinn and at their house.

"And he's doing great too." She added.

"Oh that's good. You're mother says hello by the way."

"Tell her I say hi too. Anyway dad, I was calling to ask something… something important." She remembered.

"Okay dear, ask away."

Quinn bit her lip, (something she did when she was sometimes nervous) and took a breath.

"Well, I wanted to know if it would be possible if I could spend Thanksgiving with… someone else?" she asked with hope in her voice.

She knew the holiday was very important to the Fabray family because it was one of the only times her whole family was together, with her being at college and all and her sister off living her own life with her family.

"Who else would you be spending it with Quinnie?" her dad asked curiously.

"I'd really like to stay here in California and have it with a guy I met from school and his family."

She heard her dad sigh. "Quinn, you know how important holidays like this are to us. It's one of the few times we're all together."

"I know daddy, I know but it would really mean a lot to me if I could stay here with him."

"The boy sounds like he's very important."

Quinn smiled. "He is."

She listened to silence before her father spoke again. "Okay, you can spend Thanksgiving with this boy on one condition."

"What is it?"

"I get to meet this boy one day, the sooner the better." She could already see her dad smiling and that was a feat for him.

"I think we can do that." She assured him.

"Before you go, what's his name?"

Quinn smiled as she informed her father of his name.

"Finn? Kind of an odd name but I won't judge… yet." He laughed.

"Okay dad. I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright then. Your mother and I love you Quinnie. Have a wonderful Thanksgiving."

"I love you both too and I will. Tell Frannie, David, and the kids I said hi."

"Will do sweetie. Have a good night."

"You too. Night."

Quinn couldn't help but smile after her conversation with her father.

"So I'm assuming that big grin means you got the permission?" Kurt questioned excitedly.

"Yep! You're looking at a girl who's going to spend her Thanksgiving with Finn Hudson."

"You really like him don't you?" Kurt asked seriously and rested his hand on top of hers.

She took a second to answer but she eventually nodded. "Yeah Kurt, I really do. I never thought I'd be where I am now with him when I first met him in the restaurant but I'm glad that it turned out this way."

"I'm really happy to see you happy Quinn, you know, since high school."

"You mean since Sam?" she asked, the thought of her ex boyfriend flooding into her head while looking at him and Kurt nodded.

"I'm glad that you found someone to make you happy like Sam did for a while."

"Yeah well, me too Kurt." She admitted and hopped up on her bed next to him and he hugged her.

"So are you _really_ going to make Finn wait until tomorrow to let him know? I'm sure that'd be torture for the poor guy. If you don't tell him he'll probably stay up all night worrying about what your answer will be." He said as he nudged her.

"It _would_ be kind of amusing to watch him suffer." She joked with a smirk.

"Quinn…" Kurt gave her a stern look.

"Alright fine." She threw up her hands in mock surrender. "I'll text him now."

"Good."

**I can't wait to spend Thanksgiving with you and your mom. Xx – Quinn**

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be Thanksgiving at the Hudson household. Can't wait for everyone to read it! <strong>

**I thought I'd bring Sam into the story too. What happened back in high school between him and Quinn? What's going to happen with Santana? Is Finn really becoming a reformed player? You'll have to keep reading the story to find out and please, please, PLEASE review! Your feedback and any other input into this story is very much appreciated and helpful.**

**Lastly, Merry Christmas to all! **


	8. Chapter 8

**The first part of Finn and Quinn at the Hudson household. Things get a little heated, Quinn and Carole meet, and Finn is given something to think about.**

**Just wanted to say THANKS SOOO MUCH to everyone that has reviewed and shown interest in this story. I'm really enjoying writing it.**

**Sorry in advance for grammatical or spelling issues. You can try to weed them out but one always ends up sneaking in anyways.**

* * *

><p>The next day after classes got out for their few days of Thanksgiving break, Finn and Quinn were ready to take Finn's car for the drive back.<p>

Finn couldn't keep the smile off his face as he drove the half hour drive from Los Angeles to his hometown of Long Beach with Quinn riding comfortably in the passenger seat.

He glanced over to the beautiful blonde beside him who let her gaze fall out her rolled down window causing her hair to blow back in waves.

He let his smile remain bright on his features as he let his right hand fall from the steering wheel and carefully grabbed her left that was resting on her leg.

He gently pulled her hand closer to him and lightly kissed it.

Quinn took her eyes off the passing landscape out the window to look at Finn and she smiled softly at his sweet gesture and he looked to her briefly before reverting his eyes back to the road ahead.

"I'm really glad you could come Quinn." He finally broke their silence and she smiled at him as she massaged the top of his hand with her thumb.

"Me too." She smiled and gave his hand a light squeeze. "I'm still surprised that my dad agreed to let me stay in California with you."

Finn breathed a soft laugh and grinned. "Yeah, me too… I mean, by the way you made it sound how Thanksgiving was really important to your family I just assumed that there was a good possibility I might be making this drive alone."

Quinn shrugged a shoulder and continued to smile. "Well, after he realized what it would mean to me he didn't put up too much of a fight."

Finn took his eyes off the road once more and cast his vision over to Quinn.

"Oh yeah? And what type of magic did you work on him?" Finn jokingly questioned, sporting a half smirk, half smile.

The corners of Quinn's lips arched up even slighter. "I simply told him that it would mean a lot to me to be able to spend a holiday with someone special."

"Well you're my someone special too." He replied with his everlasting smile, turning back to the road.

Quinn arched her eyebrow and chuckled a little before she responded. "I was actually referring to your mom."

Finn shot his head back over to the blonde next to him with his mouth transfixed in a wide open grin and attempted to hold back his laughter. "Wha- Oh that was a low blow Quinn! I'm hurt."

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" she said through giggles and gripped on to his hand tighter.

He playfully shook his head at her all the while keeping focused on the road and traffic ahead of him. "Nope… No way Quinn, you killed me."

* * *

><p>After about another fifteen minutes of playful banter and giggles, Finn pulled in to the driveway of his childhood home.<p>

He swiftly put the car in park and shut off the engine before looking at his watch that read noon,then the two got out of the car and Finn easily grabbed their two bags from the backseat and hoisted one over his shoulder and held on to the other in the vice like grip of his hand.

When they got to the doorstep he placed her bag in his hand down and shuffled through his pocket for his house key to slide it in to the door and twist the knob.

He pushed open the door the rest of the way with his foot, after he grabbed the duffle bag off the step, and made his way inside.

"Mom? I'm home!" he shouted loud enough so his voice would reverberate around the house. When a response failed to come he called for his mom once more before realizing that she must not have been home.

"Oh what am I thinking? She works the late morning-early afternoon shift." He reminded himself quietly while he shook his head.

"She's at work?" Quinn wondered wanting to make sure she heard his soft reminder.

"Yeah." He nodded and placed his keys down in the bowl near the door that his mother and him always kept them. "I forgot when her shift was."

"Where does she work?" Quinn asked as she walked around slowly, taking in the interior of the home.

She let her eyes wander around the leaving room. The room itself wasn't of big size but it was decent enough for the only two people who shared it. Her vision briefly fell to the one long, worn leather couch that made its home in the living room and then to a totally separate piece of furniture. She looked at the old cloth, plain tan patterned recliner that sat solely to the far side of the couch but one would still be able to get a decent view of the television. She followed along the edges of the room to a long table that rested against the wall and noticed a whole line of pictures in frames that spread across it, no doubt of Finn and his mother. Finn's house was nothing like hers back in Ohio but it was a modest charmer nonetheless and she couldn't help but love it.

She finally regained her consciousness from the room when she heard Finn speaking.

"And that's why she isn't here now."

She ran a hand through her blonde waves before letting out a little, "Huh? Sorry…"

Finn laughed at her reaction and scratched the back of his neck. "Okay, I'll re-fill you in only if you're going to listen this time."

Quinn slightly rolled her eyes at him- to which he noticed and chuckled- and nodded her head. "Yes I'm listening."

"Well what I was saying was, she's a nurse down at Long Beach Memorial and her hours are now so that's why she's not home."

"Oh… gotcha." She finally responded while she nodded once more.

Finn slightly laughed again and rubbed at his eyes. "So would you like a tour?"

"Absolutely." She answered and walked over to her bag to pick it up.

"Don't worry about that." Finn stopped her. "We can take care of our bags after. Just leave it there for now."

Finn began their tour of his house in the kitchen, which was only the next room over from their starting point of the living room. Quinn noticed that the Hudson's had an eat in kitchen making it another something a little different from her own home. Then they moved to a smaller room right off the living area as well and Finn informed Quinn that it used to be his playroom growing up where he had toys and a drum set for when he got a little older. Now it was an office space with its own desk and computer system. He proceeded to show her a small half bath on their first floor before heading upstairs to check it out.

The second floor only had two bedrooms and a bathroom. First, Finn led her to the master bedroom to show Quinn his mom's room. He thanked god that his mother was still as neat and tidy with keeping her room spotless and the bed made like she had been before he moved out to college. After glancing in the next bathroom, he showed her his room.

As they strolled up to the clean white door, Quinn quietly giggled at his 'Keep Out' door sign. She wondered whom that was meant for. He didn't have siblings so was it for his mom? She only chuckled more at the thought.

"And this…" Finn started as he slowly pushed open the door. "…is my room."

They both stepped in a little farther past the doorframe and the tall boy exhaled a deep breath and arched his lips in to a soft grin at the sight of his old domain.

"This is cute." Quinn noted as she let her eyes drift around the emerald green colored bedroom like she did with the living room.

"It's not _cute_, it's cool and manly." Finn groaned and playfully retorted in a gruff voice and Quinn giggled.

"Oh you're right, it's very 'cool and manly.' Yeah…" she apologized using air quotes.

Color Finn offended. "Hey it so is! Look, there's football things everywhere and I have my surfboard right over in the corner and an authentic Joe Montana 49ers jersey framed on the wall and posters of naked girls…" His eyes grew wide as he trailed off and stopped talking for a second. "You know, Puck put those ones up and _apparently_ forgot to take them down."

Quinn raised her eyebrow challengingly at him and smirked. _Sure_ Puck did.

He quickly shrugged and pursed his lips. "I- I was thinking about taking them down soon anyway."

Quinn just giggled again. "Finn it's fine. They're just posters."

"Yeah well, I guess they are but I'll be sure to mention to Puck that he left them here." He still tried to cover up his years of being a teenage boy with raging hormones.

The blonde shook her head and kept on chuckling. "Whatever you say."

Finn attempted some chuckles of his own but they came out a bit humorless and more nervous sounding. "Anyway…"

"How about these over here?" Quinn walked across the room to a glass shelf and pointed in it.

Finn mentally thanked her for switching the topic of conversation as he made his way to her.

"These," he began and pointed his finger against the glass casing. "these are my sports trophies I've won over the years growing up."

Quinn quickly scanned over the engravings of a few. Most being for outstanding achievement in football but she also noticed the occasional basketball and baseball ones.

"I see you did lots of sports." She commented, still looking around them.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Mostly football but Puck and I liked to play stuff year round so we would do basketball in the winter and baseball in the spring too."

"You won the state championship for football your senior year?" she questioned being interested since her own football team back home- the McKinley Titans- frankly sucked.

Finn smiled as fond memories from a couple years prior flooded back in to his head.

"Yeah, we had an undefeated season that year."

Quinn quickly offered her own congratulations and nudged him a little. "I can see how they made you our team's quarterback."

Finn offered his own smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"So that's basically it." He told her and tightened his grip around her frame.

"It was a great tour Finn. You know, if athletic training doesn't work out for you I'm sure the travel and tourism business would be a good place to go." She laughed as she said that.

He rolled his eyes at her and easily let his playful sarcasm shine through when he said, "Yeah, yeah…."

When Quinn's giggles died down she spoke again. "So should we go do something with the bags?"

Finn shook his head. "No not yet. I have just one more thing to show you."

Quinn cocked her eyebrows up in surprise and gave him a questioning look, curious as to what could be left.

* * *

><p>The pair returned back downstairs and Finn led them out to his back yard.<p>

"And this is the pool!" he excitedly announced. It was his most favorite part of his house. "We have the hot tub over there that's built in to it too."

Finn glanced over to the thermostat that was mounted to the outside wall of the house while Quinn eyed the beautiful pool.

"And since it's pretty warm I thought maybe you'd like to go for a swim?" he wondered while nodding back to the pool.

Quinn's lips began to arch up in to a grin. "So that's why you told me it would be a good idea to bring a bathing suit."

Finn chuckled and nodded his head. "So, what do you think? Up for it?"

She gave him a sexy smirk. "Sure, why not?"

To get changed, Finn went back up to his room to pull out a pair of board shorts from his drawer and threw them on to replace his pants and Quinn dug through her bag and used the downstairs bathroom to change.

Five minutes later they both returned poolside.

"I thought you were getting in to your bathing suit?" Finn questioned when he noticed that she still had on her t-shirt and jean shorts.

"I did." She simply answered as she tied her hair back in to a bun. Then, before Finn could say anything else, she moved her hands from her hair to the bottom of her shirt and began to pull it up to her shoulders and off, then moved to shimmy out of her fitted shorts.

Finn's breath caught in his throat when he watched the girl slowly strip her clothes away and reveal a colorful- and skimpy he'd like to add- bikini cladded on her body.

He also couldn't help how his eyes seemed to double in size when she revealed her tight, toned, and really in shape figure.

"Oh my sweet hell…" he quietly muttered to himself before he started to follow her towards the pool's edge.

"Aren't you going to take off your own shirt?" Quinn suggested and he stopped to look down at his chest, completely forgetting he still had his t-shirt on.

"Oh…" Finn nervously chuckled. "Right…"

At that, he grabbed over and behind his head at the back of his collar and pulled the shirt up and over until it was off his body.

Quinn had to admit that she was thoroughly impressed with his own sculpted body. She remembered back to the day when she first saw him shirtless as he played basketball and the sweat on his abs glistened in all the right places when the sun hit them and- woah… Okay, it was definitely safe to say she was turned on by his body.

"Okay, now we're good." He said, then ran to the edge of the pool and jumped in cannon ball style, immersing him in the water and soaking Quinn as well.

When he came back up he exclaimed, "That's how we do it in Cali!"

Quinn was too shocked to say anything right away because her body was still getting used to the chilly water that had enveloped it.

When she came to at the sight of his teasing grin and laughter she finally shouted, "Finn you are _so_ dead!" and jumped in the pool after him.

Some thirty minutes of splashing and playing around later, the two moved to the hot tub to get warm.

Quinn watched on and hugged her arms around her body to keep herself warm while Finn pulled the cover off the hot tub and turned up the heat along with turning on the jets.

"Alright let's get in."

Quinn was thankful for the heat when she first stepped her foot in to the small tub and was in full on bliss from it when she was all the way in.

Finn easily slid down next to her and dipped his hands in to splash some of the warm water on his head.

"Is it warm enough?" he wondered to which Quinn nodded her head yes.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in to him.

She smiled sweetly up to him over her shoulder and he tilted his own head down to meet her gaze.

"You know, seriously Quinn…" he began and brought his hand up to cup her cheek. "I am _so_ happy that you're here with me."

She smiled softly. "You know, seriously Finn…" she parroted playfully. "I am _so_ happy to be here with you too."

Next all he could do was slowly lean in towards her face and their noses gently touched and ran past each other before his lips met with hers for a long, slow kiss.

It didn't take long for their kisses to become more heated and reckless, and before they knew it, they were out of the water and taking it up to Finn's room.

Finn didn't even care that their bathing suits were wet when they crashed down on to his large bed.

They kept their heated make out session going but well, Finn was Finn and he couldn't help but want to go just a little further.

He began moving from her lips and started placing kisses down her wet body. The wetness factor from the hot tub _seriously_ turned him on.

He started his trail at her neck where he worked his tongue cautiously and left light love bites on her skin. He gained a lot more confidence when he heard her breath catch and her moan softly.

From her neck, he made his way down, kissing the exposed areas on her chest and down the valley between her breasts. Very shortly after he started feeling that all too familiar build up between his legs and it made his advances all the more prominent.

Finn wasn't the only one who was getting extremely turned on and aroused at the moment. Quinn couldn't stop the moans that would escape from her lips and she didn't know why. Sure, she had made out with Sam before on his bed back in high school but it was nothing like _this._ First off, her and Sam were never half naked only in bathing suits and the more she thought about it, (or what coherent thoughts she _could_ get through her head at that moment) Sam wasn't Finn. Finn was different.

She bit her bottom lip to suppress any loud moans but it didn't last before she felt Finn's hands slide down her sides and come to a rest on her hips as he continued further with his mouth and licked a path down her bare stomach. She just _had_ to let out a moan of pleasure.

Her body was beginning to feel all tingly and hot. It was an unknown feeling to her. She had never gone very far with guys because of her family's heavy Christian beliefs but she also had her own input on her sex life.

Being a sophomore in college and by having a supple, young body, people might have thought that she would have already lost her virginity by then but she still possessed hers. She knew a lot of kids in high school were having sex, heck! A good amount of her friends that she had made while she was a Cheerio were already doing the deed but she never could bring herself too. She remembered how it disappointed Sam so much but she wasn't ready then… and when she thought about it… she wasn't ready now.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Finn's thumb graze just under the hem of her bathing suit bottoms and at the feeling she immediately gripped on to the cross medallion that hung around her neck.

"Finn we need to stop now!" she emphasized greatly and pulled his face back up to her when he didn't seem to hear her.

"What? What's wrong?" Finn asked worriedly hoping everything was okay.

Quinn sighed. "I- I'm sorry Finn but I can't do this."

Finn narrowed his eyebrows. "Can't do what? We were just kissing… kind of."

"I know but I can't do what it would have led up to." She informed him apologetically and he gave her a small smile.

"I get it. I'm sorry I... shouldn't have done what I did. I didn't mean for it to get far."

That wasn't necessarily far for him but he supposed to her it was and he felt bad for pushing her limits.

Quinn lightly smiled at him and rubbed his shoulder. "It's just that…" Yeah, she was going to admit it. "I've never had sex before and I like you a lot Finn but… I'm just not ready."

He gave her his best sweet and understanding smile before he exhaled. "Yeah I uh, I kind of figured since your family is very Christian and you're always wearing that cross around your neck."

"Please don't be upset-"

"I'm not." He assured her when he interjected. "I'm not upset at all Quinn. If you aren't ready for what we might have done, then who am I to push you? I respect you and your family's belief and…" He couldn't believe he was about to say this. "And I'll wait for you. I don't want to rush you. I want your first time to be special and memorable and something that you were ready for and wanted to do."

Once Finn said this he thought for sure he'd regret it but oddly, he didn't. The Finn before he met Quinn would have died a little inside after something like that coming out of his mouth but he was glad to think that he didn't feel that way. There was no doubt in his mind that Quinn was changing him for the better.

God, if Puck were there right then, he for sure would have been making fun of him. He could see it easily.

'_Finn you're such a pussy for not tapping that!_' he mocked Puck's voice in his head. He just didn't care.

His smile grew when he noticed the girl's next to him do the same.

"Thank you Finn." She said quietly and he nodded his head and they both laid back down on the bed and Finn held Quinn in his arms while he reassured her.

"So how did I end up with an amazing girl like you?" he finally questioned after a couple minutes of silence. "Was it my irresistible charm or my nice body?"

Quinn chuckled. "I think it was your incredible modesty."

Finn looked down at her in the crook of his arm and laughed before he kissed the top of her head.

"Finn! Are you home? I saw your car in the driveway!" They heard a voice call from downstairs.

Finn sat up, bringing Quinn along with him and shouted back, "Yeah mom, I'm upstairs! Be down in a minute!"

He looked to Quinn who was already starting to slide off the bed.

"So are you ready to meet my mom? Because I'm sure she's ready to meet you."

She nodded. "Absolutely."

* * *

><p>Finn noticed his mom step out from the kitchen when they walked to the first floor.<p>

"Hey sweetie!" Carole greeted and pulled her son in to a hug. When she finished hugging him she pulled away and looked at the blonde girl standing behind Finn. "And you must be the girl Finn asked home."

"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hudson." Quinn returned and stuck out her hand to her.

"Come here cutie we like to hug in this household." Carole informed her and hugged a taken aback albeit smiling Quinn.

Finn just slapped a hand over his face. His mom could be a little embarrassing sometimes.

"Mom," Finn began when he saw that the two women had parted. "This is Quinn Fabray. Quinn, this is my mom Carole."

"I see you two have already changed your clothes." Carole noticed, as she looked the two up and down.

"Yeah uh, we went swimming earlier." Finn responded and gestured out to the pool.

"Yes I figured that much when I noticed a trail of water across my nice wooden floors. Finn Christopher Hudson, how many times have I told you to dry off completely before you come inside?" she directed at her son.

He rubbed the back of his neck as his mom ordered him to clean it up and Quinn placed her hand over her mouth to stifle back her giggles at Finn getting reprimanded. Oh if people from school could see him now.

"I can help Finn clean up Mrs. Hudson. It was half my fault too." Quinn offered but Carole shook her head.

"Oh no Quinn sweetie, Finn can handle the puddles. This is one of_ many_ times he's gotten water on the floors. Why don't we go in the kitchen. I was just about to brew up some coffee. Would you like some?"

Quinn graciously smiled at Finn's mother, nodded, and watched her step around the corner to the kitchen.

"Be a good boy and do what your mom says." She teased at Finn and he smirked.

"Uh huh don't you worry. I'll just clean up _both_ of our messes." He retorted and pulled her close to him and gave her a quick kiss, one that she returned readily, and then she headed off behind Carole.

* * *

><p>After grabbing a towel to clean the floors and wiping up the many puddles, he went to join his two favorite ladies in the kitchen.<p>

He was greeted with the sight of the two sitting at the kitchen table with mugs in hand and his mom flipping through a large, light blue colored book to show Quinn.

"Oh no, the pictures are out." Finn jokingly groaned as he plopped himself down in the chair next to them.

"I was just showing Quinn here some pictures of you growing up." Carole enlightened her son and continued to flip through the photos.

"Yeah, I think I just experienced your whole elementary school life." The blonde joked and Finn grabbed at the tufts of hair near his forehead and chuckled.

"Then you're only a quarter of the way done." He told her with a slight eye roll at how his mom was showing her all of the family pictures.

An hour later they had gone through the majority of the book, ending on Finn's high school graduation photos.

"Puck _would_ be the one to flex his arm with his diploma in it." Quinn laughed at the picture of Finn and Puck holding their diplomas and caps.

Finn chuckled as well. "So anyway, as much as I'd absolutely _love_ to look at more pictures and talk about my childhood, I think Quinn would like to see where she'll be sleeping."

Quinn agreed and took the last sip of her coffee and began to get up to put her mug in the sink but Carole told her she'd take care of it.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson."

Finn looked to Quinn. "So why don't you go grab your bag and come back here so I can show you where to go."

"Alright." She agreed and stepped out to find her duffle bag.

Once Quinn was out of sight Finn turned to face his mother.

"Really mom with the pictures?" he complained.

"What? It's not like you've ever had anyone but Puck and a few of your other guy friends back in high school over and they don't care to see them. I wanted to show them to someone."

He sighed and ran his hand through his short hair. "It's fine just no more okay?"

Carole threw up her hands. "Okay."

Once he got his mother's word, Finn left the kitchen to find Quinn who hadn't returned but he ended up running into her coming back.

"Sorry." They both apologized in unison for bumping into one another around the corner and chuckled.

"Okay so I'll show you your room." He said and started to walk upstairs.

Quinn had to wonder where she was going to be staying remembering that on the tour Finn gave her, there was no guest bedroom.

"So you can stay in here." Finn let her know as he opened up his bedroom door.

"With you?"

Finn shook his head. "No, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure Finn? It's your room, I don't want to kick you out."

"Of course." He assured her with a smile. "You're the guest. I mean, what kind of host would I be if I forced you to sleep on the couch? Oh! And I'll put on new sheets since the ones on now are a little wet."

Quinn lightly laughed. "Okay thanks."

"No problem. Go in and make yourself comfortable. You can change out of your bathing suit too. Sorry my mom kept you downstairs in it for an hour."

She shrugged. "It's fine and I'll do that."

"Or you could stay in your bikini the entire time you're here." He suggested with a wink and she laughed again.

"Nope I think I'll change."

Finn let out a deep sigh. "Okay." He said in an exasperated tone. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

She nodded and said her 'okay's before shutting the door and he headed back down.

"She is so cute honey, I love her already." Carole commented when she noticed her son walking down the stairs.

"Yeah she is pretty cute and I'm glad you do." He answered with a short laugh and grabbed his t-shirt off the porch in the backyard and pulled it on.

When he came back to the living room he was swarmed with questions.

"So where did you meet her? How long have you two been seeing each other? Why is she the first girl you've brought back to the house to meet me?"

He stepped back at first when his mom bombarded him. "Woah woah, can you slow down and let me sit?"

Once he was comfortably sitting on the couch he looked at his mom. "Okay so what was the first one?"

"Where did you and Quinn meet?" she echoed her earlier words.

"At the dining commons at school." He answered and a smile grew on his face when he remembered her completely shutting him down. "And we've been sort of together for like a month and half now I guess."

"By sort of do you mean you two aren't a couple?" Carole asked with narrowed eyebrows.

"Uh yeah, I guess I just haven't asked."

She gave him a stern look. "Well you're gonna have to _very_ soon."

He rolled his eyes and turned his vision to another part of the room. "I don't know- Why am I even talking about this with you?"

Carole got his attention back by joining him on the couch. "I'm quite taken with Quinn. She's such a sweet and kind girl Finn and she comes off very genuine and sincere to me. Girls like that can be a rare find… Plus if she's here now she sure means a great deal to you."

He arched his brow but let it fall back down when he spoke again. "Yeah mom I know she's all of those things and definitely means a lot to me. I just- I don't know…"

"Then what's the problem here? What's holding you back son?" she wondered and he pursed his lips and shrugged. He wasn't sure if he could do a relationship.

"Well, the way I see it is this," Carole started. "If you like her, if she makes you happy, and if you feel like you know her, don't let her go."

Finn looked up and smiled at her. "I know mom."

"Hey." Quinn greeted from the stairs as she came down, unaware that she had walked in on Finn and his mom discussing her. "I got changed and put my bag in your closet. I hope that's alright Finn?"

He turned his head towards her direction and looked at her. "Yeah that's fine."

"I was just talking to Finn about how I forgot a few things at the grocery store last night. I was hoping he could get them for me." Carole shared and gave Finn a look to play along.

"Yeah I um, I was just getting ready to take a ride to the store if you wanted to come Quinn. I could show you around some of Long Beach." He added and cocked his head toward the door.

"Yeah I'll go with you." She agreed as she made the rest of her way down the stairwell.

"Great, you can head on out to the car. I just have to grab my shoes and keys."

She nodded and smiled as she walked across the room and slid her feet into her flip flops before walking out to the driveway.

"Just think about what I said Finn. Think about it hard." Carole said to her son when he grabbed his keys.

He smiled back at her as he put a hand on the doorknob. "I will."

* * *

><p><strong>Was it enjoyed? Part two of Thanksgiving break will be up next when I write it and put it up. Finn thinking of making Quinn and him official? What does everyone think of Carole? I love her in the show so I wanted to make her a nice and good mom figure. Also, I used a quote from a movie. Props to whoever recognizes it and knows what movie it's from. Lastly, it would be awesome if you left a review, even a small one. Than you!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! So I actually got out a chapter on time when I said I would! My first accomplishment :D So you guys that don't like Finchel, you should read what is next:**

**So I copied and pasted this next part from the Glee's fan website that I follow in Facebook. These are not my words and therefore I have no claim over them but I do share some opinion with it. I thought other people might like to read it if they aren't on Wetpaint. Here it is!**

**-Finn is too emotional about his dad to be making a sound decision.**

There was something very romantic about Finn's spur-of-the-moment decision to propose, but we would hate to think that Finn is making such a life-changing decision just because he's reacting to the pain of learning the truth about his dad's death. No one should make such a big decision without the benefit of a clear head (not that this is the first time that Finn has done something without really thinking it through!).

**-Finn and Rachel have seen plenty of bumps along the way already.**

These two have seemingly broken up and gotten back together more times than Nicolas Cage has changed hairstyles from movie to movie. Given Finchel's history of being really happy together and then flaming out, we would like to see them slow things down and make sure that things are gonna work out this time. Then again, regarding their first split in Season 1, what guy wouldn't be spooked by a girl giving him a cat calendar?

**-This relationship seems destined to be a long-distance one.**

It's hard to imagine Rachel and Finn ever wanting to live in the same place: Rachel is destined to try her luck in New York, while Finn would probably be happiest staying close to home (if he doesn't join the military). In fact, this situation reminds us a bit of Terri and Will getting married at a young age, and we all know how well that turned out. (Translation: Anyone want to see Rachel working at Sheets-N-Things? _Anyone_?)

**-Rachel isn't one to let guys stand in the way of her dreams.**

We've always loved that Rachel refuses to put a guy before her career aspirations. In fact, in the scene from "New York" where Rachel and Finn sit on the floor of the library, she seems to be reluctant when agreeing with Finn that him kissing her onstage at Nationals was worth it. So for Rachel to now somehow sacrifice what she wants to do with her life because of a guy is, in a word, un-Rachel-like. (Okay, so it's a made-up word, but still.)

**-What's the rush?**

Of course, some couples get married in high school and remain happy together till death do they part, but we're not so sure if Finchel are that type of couple. Both seem to have a lot of growing up to do, as they're still figuring out what to do with their lives and how they'll support themselves, so we can't imagine why they'd need to hurry things. Maybe they can at least wait on getting married until they're legally old enough to make a champagne toast at the wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>College, Football, Friends &amp; Quinn Fabray<strong>

"So how far is the store from your house?" Quinn questioned as she looked to her left addressing Finn.

He shrugged in his seat. "Um, about ten, maybe fifteen minutes."

"Oh, then we should be back to your house in no time." She figured, turning back to look out the window.

Finn only smirked. "Sure."

About ten minutes later, Quinn still held her gaze out the passenger window and watched all the scenery go by. That was when she noticed they were passing a grocery store.

"Uh Finn, grocery store?" she attempted to remind him. Did he forget? "You do realize you just passed it right?"

The tall boy chuckled. "Yes I do realize that, thank you Quinn."

Quinn narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Then where are we going if not to the store?"

"Oh we are going to the store… just not quite yet." He answered with a mischievous grin.

"Okay then." She responded warily before letting a small smile appear on her lips at the sight of his.

* * *

><p>"And this is our stop before the store." Finn announced as he opened his door to get out. When he noticed Quinn go to reach for her door handle he stopped her. "Don't. I'll get it."<p>

Quinn giggled as she watched him run around the front of the car to her side. He was such a gentleman.

"Thank you." She said and caressed his cheek as she got out and walked passed him.

He nodded then shut the door before he took her hand into his and led her towards the building they were at.

"Wilson High School?" Quinn narrowed her eyebrows as she read the name of the school off the sign.

"Yep. This was where I went to high school." Finn informed her with a big smile, proud to have gone to it. He had a bunch of great memories here; making the football state championships and winning his senior year and reaching his goal throughout his four years of hooking up with almost all the cheerleaders and every other hot girl.

"You're showing me your old school?" she asked through her giggle that slipped out.

He grinned brighter. "Yeah why not? I told you I was giving you a small tour of where I grew up didn't I?"

Before Quinn could even respond she felt herself being pulled away from the school towards the outer baseball fields.

"Finn, what are you doing?" she questioned pointedly as she felt him let go of her hand and walk over to a small shed a little farther from the baseball diamond.

"Getting some stuff." He replied with a smirk, and then began to feel around the top of the shed door. "Got it."

"What?" Quinn stared questioningly over at the tall boy who was playing around with something in his hand.

"The key to the shed." His smirk grew wider at the shocked and nervous look on her face.

"Finn, what are you going to do with that? You can't use it. It's breaking in!"

He chuckled at her panicked comment. "It's not _breaking in_ when you have the key the lock was meant for. It's just opening it."

"Still…"

He sighed and lightly smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. No one's here and I promise I'll make sure everything goes back the way I found it when we're done."

"When we're done with what exactly?" she questioned with her brows forced together in confusion.

Her answer came when she watched Finn pull out a baseball bat, a bag of balls, and lastly, a small machine.

"What's that?" she wondered, pointing to the machine he was walking to the pitching mound with.

"It's an automatic pitcher." He set it down and began to load the baseballs into it. "I figured since we're at my old high school, we could hit a few balls around."

"Because you played baseball and basketball along with football?"

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yep. I did this in the spring and basketball in the winter but I thought it'd be better to hit some balls out here instead of playing basketball in the gym. Now _that _would be breaking and entering."

She chuckled. "And how is this not again?"

He shrugged. "Because we have the key. We didn't break the lock or anything. That would just be absurd." He finished with a laugh.

"And how did you know where the key was?"

"I used to volunteer to get the equipment for practices and stuff so the coach let me know where the key was and where to put it away after we were done."

"Okay then." She bent down to grab the bat that Finn had dropped near home plate before he went to set up the automatic pitching machine. "So I guess I'll start?"

"Yeah sure, if you think you can handle it." He teased and it earned a smirk back from the blonde.

Finn waited until Quinn was in batting position and just as he was about to put the first ball in the feed, he remembered something.

"Oh wait a minute!" he shouted over to her before running back towards the direction of the equipment shed.

Quinn waited a few seconds before she saw Finn emerge back out with two batting helmets.

"Here." He said as he handed her a smaller fitted helmet. "Wouldn't want you to get knocked in the head with a stray pitch or something."

"You're going to wear one too?" she asked.

"Uh yeah," he chuckled. "I don't really feel like getting a ball to the head when you hit it."

"Oh haha." She sarcastically laughed with a smile and Finn let out a laugh too.

"Okay, ready?" he called back to her once he reached the machine again. He waited for her okay before he fed the first ball into the machine.

He watched in awe as the first ball she hit went way over his head and into the outfield.

"Holy shit…" he mumbled quietly to himself, shocked that she could hit so far.

His attention was put back on her when he heard her shout, "When you pick your jaw up and off the ground you can put another ball into the pitcher!"

He chuckled to himself before nodding and sending another ball her way.

A good fifteen minutes had passed before he pitched all the balls to her and she had hit the majority of them. They had just finished picking up all the balls from the field when they heard a man coming towards them.

"Hey you kids! You shouldn't be here! This school is private property after school hours!"

"Finn what do we do?" Quinn nervously questioned standing next to him and he looked down to her.

"This is what we're gonna do okay? We run!"

As soon as Finn had said this, the two dropped their helmets and the balls and bolted off the field towards Finn's car.

Once they got in and started driving away they both bursted into fits of laughter.

"Did you see that guy?" Quinn began through breaths. "He was shocked that we started to run!"

Finn couldn't help himself either. "Oh my god I know. You thought _my_ jaw was on the ground earlier? That guy totally beat me!"

They were all giggles for a few more minutes before it died down.

"So off to the grocery store now?"

"Off to the grocery store." He confirmed with a nod.

Finn hadn't thought about it at all before but as soon as they pulled into the store parking lot, it hit him. What could he buy? His mom never told him anything and the whole grocery store thing was just a ploy to make sure Quinn didn't know what they had really been talking about.

It prompted him to text his mom.

**_What do I even get at the store_? –Finn**

He got a response as they walked in.

_**I forgot to pick out a dessert when I went so you two pick something you like – Mom**_

As if on cue, Quinn looked up to him and asked, "So what are we here to get?"

Finn shoved his phone back into his pocket. "My mom says we need to pick out a dessert. Anything you want."

"Anything _I_ want?"

"Yep. You're the guest so any kind of dessert you want." He repeated with a grin.

She smiled at him before taking his hand and leading him to the bakery area.

* * *

><p>They had only begun browsing the different kinds of sweets when something caught Finn's attention.<p>

"Finn Hudson!" he heard someone call from behind him which caused him to turn around swiftly only to be met with the sight of a teenager he'd never met before but did look a little familiar.

"Yeah?" he responded and the teen walked up to him.

"How's it going Finn?" the kid asked with a big, friendly smile.

Quinn looked over at Finn a little farther away talking to a smaller guy as she scanned over the pies. She giggled seeing Finn looking pretty confused.

"Uh it's good… I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The boy nodded his head with his grin never leaving his face. "Right, we've never met but I'm Ben Miller. You went to high school with my brother Drew. You guys were friends right?"

Finn nodded and let a smile appear on his face now understanding. "Yeah, yeah we were friends. So you're the younger Miller?"

The kid chuckled. "Yeah that's me. I'm only a sophomore this year. You and my brother graduated the year before I went into high school. So where's your other half?"

"My other half?" Finn looked at him bewildered.

"Yeah you know, Noah Puckerman. Drew said you guys were always inseparable. Bros to the end right?"

"Yeah bros to the end definitely but uh, he's not with me. He's at home spending Thanksgiving break with his own family. I'm just here to pick up dessert for the big day."

"With her?" Ben wondered as he gestured to the blonde watching them and attempting to pick out her favorite kind of pie.

"Oh yeah with her. That's Quinn." He signaled for her to come over and join their conversation.

"Quinn," Finn started once she stood with them. "This is Ben Miller. I knew his big brother back in high school."

"Hi nice to meet you Ben." Quinn greeted and stuck out her hand for the boy to shake.

"Are you guys goin out?" Ben inquired and Finn gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Uh no- well not officially." He corrected awkwardly but still smiled a little to Quinn and gripped her hand to assure her that they were still something.

"Oh my bad." Ben apologized and he ran his hand through his hair. "Um anyway-"

"Finn Hudson." A girl's voice chimed in from behind Ben, cutting him off, but he was thankful because it got him out of the awkward situation.

On the other hand, Finn felt like he just got put back into an even worse one.

'_Oh my sweet hell…_' Finn thought and gulped since his mouth and throat had suddenly gone dry.

"Vanessa George." He greeted back meekly, and nervously. He couldn't believe he was seeing the girl that made him who he was. As he looked at the tall, tan brunette, he couldn't help but remember back to high school.

* * *

><p><em>Today was the day he was going to ask out Vanessa George on a date. He looked at his calendar in his locker and circled the date, April 22 of his freshman year of high school. It was hopefully going to be a momentous day.<em>

_As he stood at his locker and looked at the small sunflower that rested on the inside, he thought back to the first time he ever set eyes on the gorgeous girl. He was sitting in math the first week of the year when his teacher announced they had a new transfer student. The moment she step foot in the room he knew he was going to have a hard time focusing._

_Now around 7 months later, he still hadn't even talked to her other than the occasional awkward 'hellos' and the stupid comments of 'great weather this week huh?'_

_He took a deep breath, trying to summon the confidence that he knew he needed to walk up to her today and ask her out. It was definitely necessary because only the confident guys got the cheerleaders and only the utmost of those guys got Vanessa George. _

_Finn felt a vibration come from his pocket._

_**Are you sure you want to do this? –P**_

_He slightly chuckled and ran his hand through his short, dark hair. He figured Puck would say something like this and he almost regretted ever letting his friend know he was doing this._

_**Absolutely man. Why wouldn't I be? – F**_

_**Well you aren't exactly the type of guy Vanessa George goes out with –P**_

_**And what exactly is her type? –F**_

_**Oh come on dude! You know she always goes out with the varsity football players who are ripped and cool –P**_

_**Well just cuz we didn't make the team this year doesn't mean we won't be on it next year. Plus, I've been working out and Im not a nerd –F**_

_**Okay first off, you only started working out last week. You're still pudgy as hell! Second, sure you aren't a nerd but you're nowhere near popular cool –P**_

_Finn sighed as he was getting a little aggravated with his friend. _

_**Listen Puck; I'm going to do this. I have to. I'll talk to you later –F**_

_And with that, Finn stuffed the phone into his backpack. Only some short minutes later did he see Vanessa appear at her own locker out of his peripheral vision. _

_He took another deep breath then grabbed the flower and made his way over to the girl cladded in the schools colors of her cheerleading uniform._

_When he was only about a foot away from her, he stopped and tapped on the girl's shoulder._

_When she turned around Finn smiled, even though he noticed an unimpressed look come across her face._

"_Hi Vanessa," he started, trying to push his nerves back. "Um, we don't talk a lot but we um, we have. Anyway, uh…" he let out a nervous laugh, not knowing exactly what to say. "Um… so um, I'm Finn."_

"_Okay...?" she responded, still very unimpressed with whoever he was. She hadn't really been listening. _

"_Yeah we were in math- well I mean, we still are in the same class but I guess not for long since the school year's ending soon… So because of that, I wanted to know if you'd maybe want to go out with me some time… like on a- on a date… with me…" He pulled out the flower from behind his back and handed it to her._

"_Uh… that's really nice… Finn, right?" she asked, having not really paid that much attention and he nodded. "But, I'm busy."_

"_But I didn't even tell you when…"_

"_I'm always busy." She countered rudely and Finn's smile quickly faded._

"_O-Okay." He stuttered, pretty shocked._

_She said her quick, "Bye." And turned on her heels to walk away._

"_Well that sucked." Finn muttered to himself but someone else also caught his words._

"_Nice strikeout kid." A bigger guy sporting a varsity football jacket snickered._

_Finn glared at the guy. "Pft… yeah thanks."_

"_Hey buddy, I'm not trying to make fun of you. I'm actually about to offer quite the opposite."_

_At this Finn couldn't help himself but turn around to face the guy. "What are you talking about?"_

_The guy shrugged and walked towards him. "Okay first off, let's ditch the flower." _

_Finn felt the flower being tugged out of his hand and he watched it fly into the trash bin. _

"_Second, if you want a girl like Vanessa George, you have to lose whatever persona you got now."_

"_What do you mean?" Finn wondered, not thinking he was that bad. _

"_Dude, no offense, but you come off like a dork." The guy informed him with a pat on the shoulder. "But with my help, I'll make you into the guy that'll be fighting off the girls… especially the ones like Vanessa."_

"_And how the hell do you plan on doing that?"_

_The guy gave him a cool smile and stuck out his hand. "I'm Tim Harris. Stick with me and I'll show you."_

* * *

><p>And for the next two years, Finn did just that and was surprised at how Tim changed him. He came to know Tim as the guy every other guy wanted to be and the one that all the girls wanted to get with. He was quarterback of the varsity team for Finn's freshman and sophomore year before he graduated. In those two years, Tim taught him a lot and after he left, Finn Hudson was the new Tim Harris.<p>

And it was true, Finn walked around tall carrying a big stick for the rest of his high school career and even into college.

He never _did_ get to try to get Vanessa George after the first attempt though. She had ended up transferring out of Wilson to another school district. This was the first time he had seen her in years.

"So can I get a hug or what Finn?" Vanessa's voice brought him back to reality.

"Uh sure…" he agreed warily and gave her a quick hug. He may have gotten more popular in high school but he never thought Vanessa George would ever know his name again or care for that matter. What was so different now?

When he pulled back he took in her appearance. She had on a short skirt with a fitted t-shirt and some heels. He had to admit that she looked hella good and the old feelings of him being nervous around her began to creep up.

"So, it's so great to see you Finn. It's been like, forever!" she cheerfully said with a laugh and Finn smiled and mimicked her laughter. "Wow, _the_ Finn Hudson. You look great by the way." Quinn was already starting to not like this girl.

"Y-Yeah like really forever- I mean like, a long time." He laughed off his fumbled words. "And um, thank you. You too."

Vanessa changed her vision over to the blonde standing next to Finn. "So who's this Finn?"

Finn quickly glanced over to Quinn then back to Vanessa before letting his eyes fall back to Quinn.

"This is… this is uh… this is my- my um… m-my uh… my friend um…" he stuttered and Quinn bit the side of her lip to mask the upset feeling that arose in her at the word 'friend' and how the situation was going.

"I'm Quinn." She filled in Vanessa herself because Finn was clearly not going to do it.

Vanessa smiled and Quinn could easily tell it was a fake, insincere, practiced smile.

"It's a pleasure. I'm Vanessa. Are you Finn's girlfriend?"

Before Quinn could even get out an answer herself Finn spoke up.

"No she's not my girlfriend." He quickly answered with a goofy grin but as soon as the words came out of his mouth he knew what he said and how he said it was very wrong. The nervous, stuttering Finn from back in high school wasn't out anymore. The new Finn Hudson that had Quinn Fabray was back.

Quinn looked at him with visible hurt in her eyes and it was spread all across her face. "Uh… I'm going to go and finish looking at the desserts. I'll see you in the car Finn."

She turned around and began to walk off and so did Ben in the other direction realizing the situation that was transpiring was not one he wanted to be in.

Finn spun around to call after her. "Quinn wait!"

When she didn't turn around or falter in step, he shut his eyes and sighed. He knew it hurt her.

"So Finn," he was once again brought back by the other woman. "I was thinking since you don't seem to have anyone, maybe you'd like to go out for dinner tomorrow night and catch up?" she finished her words with a seductive edge.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" she wondered, taking a step closer to him and he stepped back in turn.

"Listen Vanessa… I liked you my freshman year of high school. That was a_ long_ time ago. I'm not that same person anymore…" he paused for a second before he continued. "You know that girl that was just here? She may not be my girlfriend but there's nothing more than I want her to be… And she matters to me way more than you _ever_ have and she's too much to lose, so no, I'm sorry but I'm not getting dinner with you. It was nice seeing you again. Bye."

He heard Vanessa scoff and turn to walk away as he made his own way back out to his car where he knew Quinn would be.

Once he got there, he opened the door and silently slipped in. He thought about starting the car and just driving but he knew he had to talk to Quinn who was sitting silently next to him.

"Quinn-" he attempted to get out more but was stopped.

"No Finn, I don't want to talk right now." She told him bitterly but he couldn't take that for an answer.

"No Quinn. This is important. That girl means nothing to me. _Nothing_." He repeated to make sure she knew that. "She was just some stupid crush back in the beginning of high school. It's been like four years since I've felt anything for her. The only person I feel anything for… is you Quinn Fabray. That's why I felt so awful when I said what I said."

By this point, she was looking at him and listening and she nodded, telling him that she understood.

"Thank you Finn." She pulled his chin to her to kiss his lips softly and when they pulled away she said, "We can talk about this more later. We have to get this pie in a fridge."

He gave her his lop sided smile. "Okay."

* * *

><p>When the pair walked through the front door Finn's mom was already waiting for them.<p>

"You two were gone for a while." She commented while she picked up around the house a little.

"Yeah." Finn said. "I showed Quinn around a little bit before we hit up the store."

Quinn nodded and Mrs. Hudson smiled. "That's fine. I hope you enjoyed what ever he showed you."

Quinn giggled at the memory of being chased off the field by the man. "Oh it was pretty good."

"Well I'll have dinner ready in about a half hour." She told the two and they agreed to be downstairs by then.

"So you want to talk?" Finn asked as soon as they got up to his bedroom.

"Yeah… Is everything you said in the car true?"

"About not liking her for almost half a decade? Yes absolutely." He answered nodding and Quinn shook her head.

"I meant about me." She clarified with a soft smile.

"Yes." Finn answered again. "Quinn I've been thinking about something lately." He turned away from her to walk over to his closet and Quinn watched him curiously as he dug through the top shelf of his closet. He grinned as he returned with a small box in hand.

"What's that?" she questioned staring at the wooden box.

"It's this box that I keep a bunch of stuff in that I grew up with. My mom calls it my memory box." He chuckled. "It's got my baby blanket and a picture of my dad and I when I was a baby and some other stuff." He paused for a few seconds to smile a little at remembering all the stuff he had in there. "And there's something in it that's more special to me than any other thing inside."

He put the box down on his desk and gently sifted through the contents to find the silver linked wristwatch that was his dad's favorite watch. Once he had it in his hands, he slowly walked back over to Quinn who was sitting on his bed.

"This was my dad's favorite watch." He told her, staring down at the shiny metal object resting in his hands. "According to my mom, he wore it all the time before he died… I've kept it in my memory box ever since then because it's important to me and it's a piece of him I'll always have."

Quinn smiled and touched his cheek, which made his lips begin to curve into a soft smile.

"And I want you to have it." He finished and Quinn's mouth fell open a bit in shock.

"But it's yours- I mean, it was your dad's and Finn, I can't except it just like that." She tried to reason with him but he wasn't having it.

"Yes you can but it comes with conditions and your own decision." Quinn stared at him speechless and confused.

He took one of her hand into his free hand and began to speak. "Quinn… Did you know that you were the first girl to ever turn me down when we first met?" She softly giggled at the memory at the restaurant. "If I remember correctly, when I asked what your name was you said, 'not one you'll need the use of.' I was completely in shock at that moment but I have to say, I'm really glad you did that. It only made me get to want to know you even more. So thank you for that." He said with a chuckle.

"You're welcome." She returned with a laughing smile.

"I'm so glad you let me get to know you… Sometimes I think you're one of the very few people that knows the real me, but I'm glad… Quinn, you mean _so_ much to me and that's why I asked you back here for the holiday. When you were looking through the pictures with my mom I bet you noticed that none of those pictures had any girls in them… Well that's because I never get close to any girls and you're the first I've had in my house. But I'm kind of rambling…" he laughed. "The point is, I never thought I'd feel this way… this _connected_ to any girl… and I don't want it to end." He turned the watch out to her. "I've never done this before so I'm not exactly sure how it goes but I want you to wear my dad's watch and be with me and I want everyone to know…"

He never thought he'd ask anyone this but he was really happy he was doing this for Quinn. She made him feel different. She made him a different person and he could never thank her enough for it.

"Quinn Fabray…" he held out the watch. "Will you be my first girlfriend?"

Quinn couldn't keep calm inside. She was jumping up and down in there. She never would have thought she would feel this way about school player Finn Hudson but she did… And it never felt more right than it did then.

"Are you sure you want me to have it? I mean, it's your dad's and it's really important."

He smiled brightly at her. "I know it's very important to me but you're even more important so it's just rightful that you have it and wear it."

The next word that came out of her mouth was the most beautiful word he had ever heard in his life thus far. The most simple and amazing word ever… 'Yes.'

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, so what's the verdict? How'd it turn out? They're finally together! That's pretty good! How long do you think it'll last? I know! haha So please leave a commentcritique/whatever for me. I read each and everyone and try to fill what people want. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

><p>It only took a couple days once they got back to school for their relationship news to spread through campus like wildfire. Finn would hear about it from passer by students as he strolled around campus.<p>

"Did you hear Finn Hudson _actually_ has a girlfriend?" Someone would gossip to another.

"No way! _The_ Finn Hudson?" the other person would ask back. "Quarterback?"

"Lucky bitch. Wish I was the girl with Hudson." He'd hear another girl say.

Sometimes he even heard the occasional, well no, actually quite _common_ comment of, "Are we sure we're talking about the same player Finn Hudson? You know, Mr. Use It and Lose It?"

It hurt to think about other people saying he used girls then lost them to move on to more but he was happier of the fact that he wasn't that guy anymore. Not since he met the best girl in the entire universe.

He smiled to himself as he walked through campus holding a fresh cut bouquet of different flowers arrangement. He was meeting his girlfriend at the library.

His _girlfriend_… He still couldn't believe he actually had Quinn as his girlfriend but honestly; he couldn't have been more ecstatic about it.

As he neared the towering library building, he tucked away the flowers in his hand behind his back wanting to surprise Quinn.

It didn't take him long to find her in her usual studying spot near the back of the stacks at a table.

He came up from behind her to whisper in her ear. "Hey beautiful."

Quinn jumped a little in her seat and dropped the book she had been reading in shock.

"You scared me you idiot!" she responded, attempting to keep her inside voice for the library.

Finn chuckled. "I'm sorry. I hope this makes up for it?" he pulled the bouquet from behind his back and presented it to her. He immediately knew he was forgiven when he saw Quinn's face soften and grow a smile.

"Thank you baby these are absolutely beautiful." She easily pulled him down by the collar and kissed his lips. "What's the occasion?" she wondered as she pulled back and she sniffed one of the flowers.

"There has to be an occasion for when I get you flowers?" he playfully asked and she let out a breathy laugh. "I just thought it'd be nice."

"No you're right, and they are really nice." She assured him with a thankful smile. She didn't mean to jump to conclusions thinking there had to be an occasion for flowers. She just never got them from Sam unless he had done something wrong or there was indeed an occasion.

"Great because I don't think there ever has to be an occasion for making you smile." Quinn couldn't help but do just this even brighter when Finn said it. "But there actually is something I'd like to do."

She narrowed her eyebrows questioningly at him as he sat down and it prompted him to continue.

"I've been thinking about how we've been together now for the last couple of days. I just can't get it out of my head." Quinn giggled slightly at how cute he was. "Anyway, then it came to me… I never took you out on a proper first date."

"Dinner with Puck and Rachel wasn't a date?"

Finn shrugged. "Well yeah but, we were mostly just hungry after the four of us had our awkward making out run in situation. I want to take you out to something that's actually planned."

Quinn chuckled at the first part of Finn's response then spoke. "So you want to take me out on a first date _after_ we're already a couple? Seems a bit out of order."

They both knew it sounded a little unusual and goofy but Finn was still serious.

"Absolutely." He said. "I think you deserve that romantic first date that every girl should get."

Only after she had pursed her lips in pretend thought and made Finn sweat a bit, did she agree.

"Great, so I'll work out all the details and all _you_ have to do is show up." Finn told her before getting up from his seat.

"Wait, you're leaving now?" Quinn watched in confusion as he stood up and smiled at her.

"Well yeah, I gotta get stuff prepared." He answered with a grin before pecking her on the cheek. "I'll see you at six?"

"At six." She confirmed before she pulled his collar back down to her level like she had earlier and gave him a sweet, slow kiss.

As he walked away she looked at her flowers and took in their ever-pleasant aroma already knowing she made the right choice in being his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Finn stood in front of a door and raised his fist to knock. A month or so back, he would have never imagined he'd be standing at this door for anything other than to pull a prank on the person that lived there or to write insults on the whiteboard, but here he was now.<p>

The only difference was that he had genuinely come to like the resident of the room after meeting Quinn. At first he just pretended to like the kid but now he kind of considered him a friend. Weird…

"Why Finn Hudson! What brings you to my door?"

"Hey Kurt. I was wondering if you could help me out with something." Finn replied and Kurt stepped to the side to let the tall man in.

"I'm assuming this is something about my best friend otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me without her here."

Finn couldn't help but go into defense mode on this. "Oh come on Kurt that's not true!"

Kurt only raised an eyebrow at him in a challenging way and Finn sighed.

"Okay yeah I guess that's kind of true but I can honestly say that I _do_ like you Kurt and I know that Puck and I have been total dicks to you in the past but I'm really trying to work on that now, so I'm sorry man."

There was a short pause and lull in conversation as Kurt mulled over Finn's words in his head before understanding and smiling.

"It's fine Finn. I'm not one to hold grudges. I got bullied a lot in high school about being gay and at this point in my life, I could care less of what people thought of me then and the same goes for now." Kurt stated proudly. It was true; he didn't give a rat's… butt about being made fun of anymore.

Finn smiled and nodded his head at the out and proud boy. "That's really admirable Kurt and I totally respect that. I'm just saying you won't get any jabs from Puck and I anymore."

"Thank you and good to know I actually have you two as friends now right?"

"Definitely. If you ever need anything, I got your back. I mean, you're Quinn's best friend and she means a lot to me and you mean a lot to her so I'm here for the both of you." Finn promised and patted Kurt on the shoulder reassuringly albeit a little roughly for Kurt's taste.

"Well since you have my back…" Kurt began still smiling. "I'll have yours. What do you need my help with?"

Finn pulled out Kurt's desk chair and sat himself down. "I want to take Quinn on the real first date she never actually had. I mean, she deserves it and I want to be the most amazing boyfriend she's ever had so I want to do something she'll really like, not just the generic dinner and movie stuff."

Kurt nodded and shuffled excitedly over to his desk drawer to grab a notepad and pen.

"Okay," he began to pen down some suggestions. "If I know my best friend like I think I do, and I'm pretty sure I do, I'd say these are the best of her favorite things."

Finn smiled when Kurt handed him the paper and began to look over it.

"Bro- I mean Kurt, these are perfect!" Finn proclaimed enthusiastically, already knowing what he was going to do. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before.

"You know which one you're going with?"

The tall brunette shifted his gaze from the sheet in his hand to Kurt in front of him.

"Yep. Thanks a lot Kurt. I owe you one. You ever need my help with anything, you just let me know and it's as good as done."

The two ended up talking for a little while longer before Finn realized the time and left to get things ready for their date.

* * *

><p>Once he got back to his room he ran into Puck.<p>

"Hey dude." Finn greeted as he noticed his roommate sprawled out on his bed tossing a baseball up then catching it.

"Sup bro." he returned and placed the ball down on his nightstand. "So when were you gonna tell me the news?"

Finn turned around from his laptop to look at his friend. "The news?"

"Yeah dude, the news. I heard around campus that one Finn Hudson has a girlfriend?" Puck informed him, still finding it hard to believe that his best bud forever that had said he would never get attached had actually done just that.

"Oh," Finn chuckled. "Yeah I asked Quinn to be my girlfriend over Thanksgiving break and she said yes."

"You didn't think to tell me? I had to hear it from some cheerleaders this afternoon." He responded, picking up the ball again and throwing it up towards the ceiling. "Oh and by the way, guarantee Santana knows."

"First off, don't go and get your panties in a bunch about me not telling you. I just forgot and I'm sorry about that but now you know. Secondly, I don't care if Santana knows. I ended things with her a while ago." He explained to Puck not really thinking too much of his ex booty call.

Puck laughed. "Dude, you don't think Santana's pissed? She basically thought you guys were together."

"Naw I don't think so." Finn was sure she didn't see it like that. He didn't so why would she?

Puck gave him a heavy look of, 'Are you serious?'

"Of course she did bro, or at least it always came off that way when she would come to me and demand to know where you were and why you hadn't called her. Sounds very much like a girlfriend that thought she owned you, to me."

Finn only shook his head and shrugged all that off. "It doesn't even matter now. I think she's gotten over it."

"So you're telling me that if you were out with Quinn and you saw Santana, you wouldn't try to avoid her like you were in the beginning?" The mohawked boy challenged.

Finn ran a hand through his short hair while he thought. Would he still do that? No, of course not… But maybe the only reason he thought that was because he hadn't actually seen the Latina around campus in a while.

"You know she's got some baggage on you bro." Puck added while Finn remained silent, occupied in thought. "You did sleep with her after you and Quinn started hanging out more and seeing each other."

"Yeah but you don't think she's still bitter about that do you?" Finn had finally spun around in his chair nervously, no longer being able to think.

Puck pursed his lips and shrugged. "All I can say is, we along with everyone else in this whole entire freakin school knows Santana Lopez likes to get what she wants and when she doesn't… she fights dirty dude."

Finn bit the side of his cheek and swallowed hard, all the realizations coming back to him that he wasn't just in a never ending happy fairy tale with Quinn that wouldn't be disturbed. He knew after Thanksgiving that he'd have to come back to reality and remember why he had been avoiding Santana all those weeks ago. What scared him was the fact that he knew if Santana was indeed as pissed as Puck was leading on, she would have no problems and no remorse about finding anyway to break him and Quinn up.

"I can't lose her…" he finally spoke just above a mere whisper and Puck sighed and stood up from his bed to comfort his friend, which was one thing he only did in desperate situations.

"I know man… I know…"

* * *

><p>Finn took a one over of himself to make sure he looked decent. He figured a pair of slacks and a button down was nice enough for their date. Once he was sure he looked good, he let out a breath and glanced down both ends of the dorm hallway before knocking just to ease his mind that Santana wasn't going to pop out of no where like those ninjas in the movies he used to watch as a kid. He had become much more paranoid after his and Puck's talk.<p>

A few seconds later, the door swung open to reveal his gorgeous girlfriend. She always took his breath away.

"You look great." He finally complimented when he found his words coming back to him.

She sweetly smiled up at him before she kissed him quickly. "Thank you even though I'm not even finished… You want to come in for a few minutes?"

Finn smiled and followed Quinn into her room. Once he was inside he noticed Rachel flipping through a binder on her bed.

"Hey Rachel." Finn half waved his hand and the girl poked her head up from her very focused state.

"Oh hello Finn. You look nice."

He chuckled. "Uh, thanks. What are you doing there?" he pointed towards the large white binder.

"Oh I'm going through my sheet music figuring out what song I want to sing for my audition."

Finn glanced quickly over to Quinn who was using her mirror to do some finishing touches on her make up but sill keeping it light and natural looking. He loved that she only used a little because like he had thought long ago, a lot of make up would ruin her.

"For what?" Finn questioned, turning his attention back to the petite girl since Quinn wasn't done.

"Just one to get into the more selective theatre program here than the one I'm in now." She answered, still trifling through the pages.

"Oh well, good luck with that."

She smiled. "Thank you. I'm picking out a song early so I can run it by Noah before I go. His opinion means a lot to me, plus, I think he'd enjoy it."

Finn had to try really hard not to bust out into laughter right then at hearing Rachel say Puck would enjoy theatre songs. His best friend was many things but definitely not a Broadway kind of guy.

"I'm sure he would." Finn agreed, just to stoke the fire.

"Okay, ready." He heard Quinn's voice and felt her touch his arm.

He looked to Quinn and nodded then back to Rachel.

"Well it was good talking to you Rachel. Good luck with everything."

"As to you Finn." She said with a giggle. "Have a good time on your date. Make sure she's not home too late."

"Okay mom, we'll see you later." Quinn joked from behind Finn and began to pull him out with her but before they were all the way out Finn yelled back, "Make sure you run a few songs by Puck! He loves that kind of stuff!" He laughed deviously in his head, imagining Puck wanting to pull his hair out during the songs.

As they walked down the hall Finn couldn't stop looking at the blonde keeping pace at his side.

"What?" she asked a little self-consciously and Finn eased her mind with a smile.

"Nothing I just can't help but notice how beautiful you are."

Quinn bit the side of her lip and smiled. "You say that a lot."

"Because it's true." He enlightened her and his smile grew. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Quinn Fabray."

She gave him a sly smile. "I _guess_ you're okay."

Finn held his hand over his heart. "Oh, now that hurt."

"You know I'm kidding. You're pretty good looking yourself."

They laughed as they exited through the dorm doors and Quinn noticed something.

"Why are you wearing a back pack?"

Finn looked over his shoulder and tugged on the straps around his arms. "It's for our date."

Quinn narrowed her eyebrows at him. "Bringing a mysterious strange bag on the date?"

Finn chuckled before he answered her. "First off, it's not strange because it's my backpack I use for school and second, it has stuff for what we're doing after."

"So I shouldn't be worried that you have a bag that could potentially have _anything_ in it. Should I be scared?" she questioned playfully.

"Maybe." He smirked and nudged her to which she pushed him back.

After a few more minutes Quinn had forgotten to even ask where they were heading. "So where are we going?"

"To a cab." Finn simply answered and smirked knowing that wasn't the answer she was looking.

"Wow," she giggled. "I can't wait to tell my friends that for our first date, my boyfriend took me on a cab ride."

"I know! Both Puck and I agreed that it was the best date idea ever!" he played along and she laughed at how goofy he could be.

"So not that a cab ride wouldn't be awesome for romance but is there anything else you had in mind?" she finally got out when their laughter died down.

Finn smiled and dug through one of the backpack pockets and pulled out two long paper tickets and handed one to Quinn.

"Los Angeles County Museum of Art? Babe, I've been wanting to check out the local art museums since I transferred here!" she exclaimed as she stared in awe and excitement at her ticket. "I've just been too busy to lately."

He loved it when Quinn was happy. She looked like a little kid that was opening presents under the tree.

"Yeah I know… Well I mean, I got some help with date ideas from Kurt but I picked this for our date when I remembered you have a bunch of art posters on your wall in your room." He confessed shrugging, with the corners of his lips tugging up to smile.

Quinn bit her bottom lip and turned her head away from the ticket to look up at Finn. "Thank you, I'm really excited."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>After about a fifteen minute cab ride, most of which was spent whispering and making out, they found themselves walking towards the front entrance of the museum.<p>

"That is so pretty." Quinn pointed to the rows of many lights a little away from the front doors. "We have to go see that before we leave."

Finn observed the streetlights as well and smiled. "We won't leave until you've seen every little thing you want to."

Quinn smiled teasingly at her boyfriend. "That's a tall order you know. It could take _all_ night."

"I'd stay for you but I don't think the museum guards are gonna like us viewing art in the dark on their patrols." He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You wouldn't want to get caught would you?"

"You're right, _I _wouldn't but I see no problem with me sending _you_ in and taking some pictures to show me."

"Are you trying to get me sent to jail on a trespassing after hours charge?" he playfully accused with a shocked expression. "I didn't know I was dating someone that only wanted to get me in trouble."

The two shared some laughter before making their way towards the building's entrance.

Finn had to admit that he actually liked being at the museum. It was a pretty place with lots of stuff to look at, Quinn loved it which made him happy and on top of that, he knew Santana would never be caught dead at a sophisticated and cultural place so he didn't have to worry about seeing her or her seeing them.

* * *

><p>After a half hour, they found themselves in another room of paintings hung on the white walls. It looked exactly like the three previous rooms but Finn actually recognized some of these paintings.<p>

"Those are my favorite kind of paintings." He informed her as he pointed to the wall that had two large canvases covered it multicolored paint. "Jackson Pollock's splatter paintings are the best."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him and he looked taken aback.

"What?" he wondered why she was looking at him weird.

"Pollock's splatter paintings are your favorite?" she questioned further and he nodded, unsure of what she was getting at. "I think you're only saying that because I have a poster of one of his most famous splatter paintings on my wall. Just trying to impress me are we?"

Finn let his facial features relax before he quickly shook his head. "Well I'm always trying to impress you Fabray." he responded truthfully with a chuckle. "But no, that's not the reason."

"Really?" she challenged.

"Really." He assured her before continuing. "His paintings were the only ones I could relate to when I was little. I'd be in art class in elementary school and while other kids were painting their dog or attempting to paint a sunset, I was just splatting different colors of paint on my canvas. It was all I could actually do." He finished laughing, as did Quinn.

"Your teacher must have been thoroughly impressed that you knew an artist's work when you were so young."

"Uh no," he started rubbing the back of his neck. "She would tell my mom that she thought I wasn't trying hard enough to do a real painting like the other kids."

"That's awful."

He shrugged. "I just liked making messes."

They both laughed and continued through out the exhibits.

* * *

><p>It took them until a little before closing time to see how much the museum offered, which was a hell of a lot of paintings, sculptures, and other exhibitions. Like he had expected, Quinn was entranced by the different arts and she had mentioned that it had given her some ideas of what she might want to paint for her art project she had.<p>

They only had one more thing to see and that was the lights outside of the museum.

"Urban Lights." Finn read from the plaque that took its permanent residence out in front of the many tall streetlights. "This is pretty cool. It says that these lights all used to be around parts of L.A. from different time periods."

"Come on," Quinn tugged on his hand to pull him closer towards the exhibit. "Let's walk through."

Finn only chuckled at how focused she had been on the lights to even listen. He shrugged, '_Oh well, as long as she's loving it_.'

They slowly strolled hand in hand through the columns of tall lamps and shared admiring looks like the many other couples doing the exact same thing.

"This is so beautiful don't you think?" were the first words to come out of her mouth since they had entered the lights minutes earlier.

He smiled at her before answering. "Yeah… it is."

What she hadn't noticed was him only staring at her while she stared up to the lights.

She smiled and turned to her side to sift through her handbag before pulling out a small, black digital camera. "Let's get our picture taken."

He nodded and they quickly found a woman to take it.

Quinn and Finn stood close together in between the first row of lights so the woman could see.

"Okay on three!" the woman called over to them. "One… two…" Just before she got to three, Finn decided to place his hand on Quinn's cheek and gently pull her into a soft kiss just as the flash went off.

"That is the cutest picture." The woman commented as she handed the camera back to Quinn who still had the biggest grin on her face from her boyfriend's actions.

"Thank you and thanks for taking the picture. We really appreciate it." Finn smiled politely to the older woman before they parted ways.

"I think that has to be the best picture I've ever been in." Quinn said looping her arm through Finn's.

Finn shrugged but still sweetly smiled at her. "I'm sure all of the pictures you're in are really good."

"Maybe…" Quinn nodded. "But that was the best because it was one with you."

Finn couldn't hold in the enormous grin that was about to burst out onto his features or the rosy blush forming on his cheeks and it didn't go unnoticed by Quinn who thought him blushing was so adorable. She loved that he could go from macho, big man on campus Finn Hudson to this sweet and totally romantic guy.

"Okay, I guess it's pretty good for that reason." He agreed, still blushing while he looked down at the arms looped. "So I see you're actually wearing my dad's watch."

Quinn nodded as she too glanced down at their arms. "You asked me to wear it."

"I know," he responded know looking at her. "But you don't have to. As long as you have it kept safe I'm cool with where ever it is."

She shook her head. "No, I wanna wear it. It's something from you and I want to keep it with me."

Finn raised his eyebrows and shrugged happily. "Okay, what ever you say."

"So are you ever gonna tell me what's in the bag?" she questioned, poking at the navy blue bag still resting on Finn's back.

He nodded and stripped the backpack off his shoulders as they sat down on a nearby terrace wall.

Quinn looked questioningly at Finn when he unzipped the bag and pulled out an aluminum thermos and a couple small cups.

"You carry around thermoses with you?" she jokingly asked and it caused him to slightly smile.

"Yep. All the time. Are you trying to tell me you don't do that?" He joked in return. "No actually, I thought we could use some drinks after."

Finn unscrewed the top of the container and began to pour in a brown liquid in a cup.

Quinn watched as a little bit of steam came off the top of the cup. "You brought hot chocolate?"

"Yes I did. I told you I'd keep it in mind that you liked hot chocolate for future reference when we went out to the diner."

She bit her lip for the thousandth time tonight before saying, "You are such a goof ball."

"Maybe, but a goof ball that pays attention nonetheless."

She continued to watch as he poured himself a cup and screwed back on the cap.

"How did you manage to keep it warm for the past two hours?" she asked, picking up her cup.

"Okay well, it's gonna sound pretty stupid but it works." He answered before digging through his bag again and pulling out a handful of little packages. "Insta-heat packets. They're meant to keep skier's and snowboarder's hands warm up on the mountains but I decided to use like ten of them and tuck them around the thermos."

"Wow, my boyfriend can actually be smart _and_ creative." She teased and he nodded then dug in the bag once more to pull out a bag of mini marshmallows. "Oh, and he even came prepared with all the fixings!" she added, still very keen on teasing him.

"Yes I did." He told her, opening the bag so she could put some in her hot chocolate. "I thought we cold have dessert before dinner. I always wanted to this when I was a kid."

"Do you have dinner packed away in the bag of everything of yours?" she playfully asked and he shook his head.

"Actually I don't. I thought we could do something a little different. Maybe something you've never had before."

"Something I've never had before? I don't know if that's possible. I am _pretty_ adventurous in the food department."

"Well I'm sure you've had the food before but the way you're gonna get it could be new." He elaborated.

She pursed her lips in thought but ended up smiling when they finished and he led her to a big truck parked on the side of the road.

Quinn tilted her head while she stared at the truck. "What's this?"

"Aha!" exclaimed. "I figured this would be something new!"

"Okay fine, you got me. What is it?"

"It's a food truck. They have them in a lot of big cities. They basically cook food in the truck and drive around to different spots so people walking on the street can get a food if they're hungry." He explained to her as they waited in line behind some people.

"It would make sense that I've never seen one before because Lima isn't a big city." She told him quietly laughing.

"Okay, all you have to do is order something off their menu. I think I'm gonna get a hotdog. They have the best hotdogs ever. What about you?" Finn asked.

"I'll try that too." She responded excitedly and she was definitely glad she had because that hotdog was the best!

* * *

><p>By the time they had returned to her dorm, it was ten-thirty.<p>

"I'd better be getting to bed soon. I have to wake up early tomorrow for Sunday Service." She yawned in between sentences. "I had a lot of fun tonight. Definitely the best date."

"I'm glad." He responded before her previous statement caught his attention again. "So Sunday Service? As in church?"

She nodded as she placed her handbag on her desk. "Yeah, you know, churches hold services every Sunday morning…" she trailed off suddenly remembering that Finn wasn't very religious because of his dad so she didn't want to make assumptions that he knew.

"Oh…" he muttered and looked at his shoes before returning his gaze to her face. "Would it be okay if I maybe, I don't know… went with you... maybe?"

"Y-You want to go to church? I thought you didn't like to go."

Finn shrugged and cupped her cheek. "I normally don't… but with you… I want to try new things. I mean, it only seems fair that I try something new since I made you try something new tonight." He finished his statement with a joke.

A slow smile began to form on her lips. "I'd love it if you would come." She sweetly answered and he smiled.

* * *

><p>The next morning sucked for Finn because he was <em>not<em> used to getting up early. He had scheduled all of his classes for the afternoon and night so he would never have to get up at the crack of seven.

This was the first time in months of him waking up before noon.

After taking a shower, he wrapped his lower half in his towel and brushed his teeth, then he walked back to his room to get dressed.

As he picked out what to wear he saw Puck's reflection in the mirror and envied his sleeping form. Then he remembered that he chose to wake up this early and because it was for Quinn, he didn't feel as grumpy about it.

Once he was dressed in a pair of tan slacks, a blue button down, and a dark gray tie with some dress shoes, he looked at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable for church. He wasn't sure what he had to dress up in at first but with some help from his lovely girlfriend, he decided on this.

It was perfect timing when he his phone vibrated signaling he had received a text message. He grabbed it off his desk and sure enough it was Quinn asking if he was ready. He responded that he was and that he would meet her soon and began walking over to her dorm in the early morning California sun.

* * *

><p>"Don't you look handsome." Quinn greeted him with a kiss and compliment as soon as she opened her door.<p>

"Thanks, I just wanted to look presentable for my first time back at church since I was baptized as a baby I think." He chuckled and followed her into the room and saw Rachel cocooned in multiple layers of blankets, her foot hanging off the side of the bed and her hair all in a crazy mess.

"Don't bump into anything and wake Rach up. She's a really light sleeper." Quinn said as she dug through her small jewelry box for her golden cross necklace that Finn knew she never took off other than to shower. He figured she must have done just that since she was placing the chain back on now.

Finn nodded but kept staring at the short brunette slightly snoring in her bed.

"She doesn't go to church?" he wondered figuring it was a safe question to ask since she didn't look at all like she was going anywhere any time soon.

"No she does," Quinn answered while she peered at her reflection in the mirror, readjusting her cross to fit perfectly in the center below her neck. "She just had a really big project she was working on last night and was up until at least two so she decided to get the extra rest. She normally goes with me."

Finn let out a little "Oh," in response and stuck his hands in his pockets, the nerves in him growing as he realized they'd be leaving for somewhere unfamiliar to him any minute.

"Okay babe, ready?" Quinn finally asked as she was done making sure she looked presentable for the Lord.

Finn shot his head up from the ground where he had been focusing on to shake away some nerves. "Uh y-yeah."

Quinn immediately noticed his stammering and grabbed hold of his hand and smiled at him for reassurance.

"It's going to be okay Finn. I'll be right there." She assured and ran her thumb softly across the back of his hand soothingly trying to calm him.

He exhaled a big breath and just smiled at her. He was glad that she was so accepting that this was hard for him. He hadn't gone to church a day in his life really and never thought about again after he thought God took away his dad from him. He had always thought God was selfish in that way but now older and with Quinn, he was ready to try and forgive. With Quinn by his side he knew he could do it.

From her room, the pair made the short walk to the closest church about a fifteen-minute walk away.

Once at the foot of the large steps leading to the big, brown front doors, Finn stopped and stared at the towering white building, all the way up to its steeple. When the church bell began to ring, he took another deep breath for good measure and trailed behind Quinn into the unknown, well for him at least.

The inside of the church was just as strange and foreign as he expected it would be. As soon as he walked in, a weird smell filled his nose. It smelled a lot like an old persons home but then that started to make sense to him when he glanced around at all the pews filling up with old people.

'_Well that explains that_.' He mused in his head as he continued to be pulled along by Quinn to a pew in the middle of the church.

As his eyes roamed around the room more when they took a seat, he saw that everyone was dressed in their Sunday Best, even the little boys and girls donned button up shirts and ties and cute little frilly dresses. He mentally noted to thank Quinn for his outfit later.

A giant sized organ caught his attention in the corner of the room and the first thought that came to him was how cool it would be to play it. He bet it would be so loud. Louder was always better, as Puck would say, but then again, Puck was always Rock n' Roll like that. He chuckled quietly at this.

One of the last things that Finn noticed were the few books tucked away in slots on the backs of each pew. He pulled one out and read the title: Holy Bible. After staring at it and flipping through some pages, he placed it back in the holder that he got it from and the feeling of the book in his hand was immediately replaced by the feeling of his girlfriend's hand.

"How're you doing so far?" she whispered to him and he nodded numbly when he saw the minister take his position at the podium to do the morning's sermon.

"With you… I'll be fine."

The two shifted their eyes up to the front of the church when the minister began to speak.

"Thank you for coming this morning. We will start off today's service with a hymn…"

* * *

><p>An hour later and the service had ended. Finn and Quinn strode hand in hand back down the staircase to the street when Quinn looked over to her boyfriend.<p>

"So? What did you think?" She began to ask. "If you weren't comfortable you don't need to go again."

Finn began to smile and shook his head. "No, I uh, I actually liked it." When he said this Quinn let a small, surprised smile grace her lips. "For some reason, talking about God and Heaven and stuff made me feel like my dad was right there next to me."

"You know he's always with you Finn." She let him know as she squeezed his hand.

Finn's grin grew larger and he placed a hand on her cheek. "I know that now… I think I want to do this again."

"Really? Even if it means getting up super early for you? I know you don't normally like to get up before eleven." She teased and he laughed.

"Actually it's noon but yeah, I'm sure. It was something new that I tried and what made it better was that it was with you… I want to have all my new experiences with you… everything."

Quinn's smile was in full force now. "Okay. I can't wait for those times."

"Good."

They turned away from the church and began their walk back when the small diner down the street that he had taken Quinn to that night of the party drew in his eye.

"You hungry for some breakfast?" he nodded over in the direction of the fifties styled eatery.

"Famished." She replied before asking, "Race ya?"

For the first time in a while Finn put on his cocky grin. "Why not?"

"On the count of three." She stated and began to count. "One… two…"

Then she was off leaving Finn in the dust before he had any reaction to start running.

'_Ah, she still cheats... and I still like it._' He started running after her.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this came out as good as I wanted it to. I'm building everything up- every little detail for later in the plot so make sure you notice and try to remember the the little things. I do it all for a reason. Thank you my subscribers reviewers. Please continue to do just that :) Thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, here we go with another update for C, F, F & QF! **

**More Fuinn! Hope everyone enjoys it :)**

**Also, I apologize ahead of time if the lyric font comes out a little weird or spaced weird.**

* * *

><p>"Do you ever think about the future?"<p>

Finn broke away from his trance of tranquility wrapped up beside his girlfriend and turned his head to face her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, a quiet chuckle escaped his lips as he ran small circles on the back of Quinn's hand with his thumb for comfort. She had sounded hesitant and a bit nervous asking the question.

"You know... the future." She repeated, slightly lifting her head up from one of Finn's pillows to address him better. "I mean, _your_ future."

He pursed his lips in thought as he brought his hands up to cradle the back of his head and then a warmhearted smile replaced the thoughtful expression.

"I don't know. I mean, I just turned twenty a couple months ago. I don't think too much about it."

Quinn let out a soft sigh, clearly disappointed in his lack of an answer that wasn't actually informative, but then Finn surprised her when he continued to speak.

"But… when I do… think about it… I hope to see myself still playing football, maybe in the NFL, but more than that, I see myself with a family."

Quinn could feel a smile quickly appearing on her features but suppressed it a little so she could hear more.

"Mhm, keep going."

Finn weakly laughed when he notice her interest in the matter.

"Well…" he proceeded. "I want a family to come home to every time after a game or after work if I don't do football. Ideally two to three kids- at least one boy and one girl; play with them and have family dinners…"

It only took Quinn seconds of hearing this to know she wanted the exact same things and unexpected to her, thinking about a future with Finn didn't scare her nearly as much as she thought it would.

"You'd need a beautiful wife to accomplish all of this you know." She stated when he had grown quiet in happy thought.

He smiled wide at her comment and chuckled again. "Of course I'd need a beautiful wife to accomplish all that. I kinda figured you know, once I realized I couldn't have the kids myself."

Quinn shook her head in adoration at his cute sense of humor and smiled before placing her hand on his cheek to nuzzle closer and kiss him. "You're such a goof."

Finn could only let out a quick, "I know," in return before his girlfriend's lips were on his, forming soft and slow kisses.

As they kissed Finn's mind drifted to thoughts of his future and he couldn't help but think of Quinn being in it as the role of 'beautiful wife,' _his_ beautiful wife. The strange part about it was that being married to Quinn didn't scare him in the least.

Finn was brought back to the current situation at hand and out of his reverie when he felt Quinn's kisses become more wanting and passionate.

He smiled into her mouth as he met her lip movements with equal measure and began to run his hands up her sides.

He felt her moan into his mouth as he glided his calloused touch from the sides of her hips slowly up to her bra line, then felt his hands tugged back down away from their position to her hips once more. At the action he exhaled deeply through his nose in a sigh.

He assumed she'd do something like this to keep him from getting too handsy but it still made him disappointed, but to his sudden shock, he felt her place his hands barely under the hem of her shirt.

"Go ahead," she breathed heavily and nuzzled her nose against his for a second before capturing his lips once more.

Go ahead? Was she- was she… _allowing _him to put his hands under her shirt?

He didn't think too much longer about it before he began feeling her soft skin under his rough fingers and kept kissing her.

To Quinn's surprise, Finn's hands didn't shoot straight up to their final destination like she had assumed. He just kept his hands trailing her lower sides against her skin. It was minutes later when she felt them creep up to her chest and oh, did it feel good.

Finn knew she liked his delicate touch on her when he heard a mumbled sound of "Mmm…" He loved hearing her appreciative moans when they got time like this.

He moved one of his hands out from under her top in order to rest in on the side of her face to pull her lips closer, while he traced the other around the side of a breast. After a few more seconds, he moved his hand closer to it and rested it there in a way of asking Quinn if he could continue.

Yeah, he normally wasn't so cautious and he didn't like to admit it, but respectful of where he placed his hands when he was with girls, but with Quinn, it was a different story. He respected her more than any girl he had ever done anything with. He didn't want to do make an unwanted or unready advance on Quinn in fear of losing her, so he was cautious.

He knew his waiting message had been acknowledged and granted when he felt the blonde slightly nod against his lips. The corners of his lips arched softly as he squeezed her breast, over the bra of course.

But Quinn just continued to shock him when he felt her soft and delicate hand lightly grab his, and run his fingers under the hem of the bra this time.

She giggled as he attempted to slide his digits under the material of the bra, fully ready to feel his rough touch on one of her most delicate parts of her body.

Unfortunately for both of them, the alarm on the blonde's phone went off.

She broke their everlasting kiss to turn over to her other side to grab her phone off Finn's table next to his bed.

He let out a frustrated sigh. '_Cock blocked by a friggin phone. Really?_'

"It's time." She whispered and Finn forgot about his disappointment immediately when he heard Quinn's voice laced with nerves.

"You're going to be fine and do great. Let's go." He smiled encouragingly before the pair straightened themselves up. Quinn ran a brush through her hair and grabbed her notebook, then they walked out.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god I'm freaking out." Finn watched Quinn begin to hyperventilate and clutch tightly onto her writing notebook.<p>

"Babe, it's going to be fine." He laughed to hopefully lighten her mood. "You'll do amazing."

"How do you know Finn? I get really nervous then I lose my train of thought and ultimately, my voice. I'm going to freeze in the middle of my speech."

She had been preparing for weeks to get into a more elite writing program at UCLA so she could take higher level selective classes to complete her major faster. He thought she had already done the hard part of admitting a piece of her writing (she was very self conscious and private of it.) Now all she had to do was do a ten-minute verbal interview of why she should be in the program in small speech form.

"You've been practicing your speech for the last week. You're talking for the right amount of time and it's about your writing so it won't be hard for you. I know as soon as you get into it the words are just going to flow, and if you do happen to get lost, just look at your writing and figure out what it means to you."

Quinn closed her eyes and exhaled a deep breath. "It's just, I'm going to be talking in front of the English board. That's like, twenty people Finn, all staring at me alone in front of them!"

He gave her an understanding smile before he grabbed her hand and weaved his fingers through hers. "No matter the outcome Quinn, I'm going to be right there next to you."

She looked at him for the first time since they had been talking. The other times she had been staring at the wall in front of her.

"Really?"

He gave her a sincere smile. "Really. I want you to know that even if- I don't know… the sky's falling- I'm going to be at your side, next to you. You mean everything to me Quinn."

She just stared at him and took in his sincere words and felt a smile begin to grace her lips. She opened her mouth to speak but no words were able to come out before she heard her name being called from around the corner for her interview.

With some last words of encouragement by Finn, she made her way down the hall and into the interviewer's room with a big grin. She could feel Finn right there with her.

* * *

><p>'<em>Okay… Puck is gone, I'm all alone. Gotta do this now.<em>' Finn mused to himself as he sat in his desk chair relaxed, and thought for a minute about how excited Quinn had been when she ran out of the interviewing room to meet him after her speech presentation. She got into the writing program like he knew she would and he couldn't have been happier for her, and now she was hanging out with Rachel to celebrate, leaving him alone.

He liked to call times like this his 'Happy Time,' if you catch his drift.

He hadn't really needed 'Happy Time' for the last couple years because he was never short on other help like from girls. This was actually the first time in a while that he looked at his hand in the way he had since his sophomore year of high school.

It's not like he was embarrassed to have to fill his _own_ needs but it wasn't something he was used to doing anymore, but since he was a guy, he never thought he'd forget how to.

He exhaled deeply as he thought about what he was about to do and why. The answer, Quinn. He really liked Quinn. He would always respect her and never ask her for anything until she was ready like he had promised her the day they were on his bed at home, but that didn't stop him from getting horny, and without answering to that, he'd get frustrated. The sexual frustration that had been building inside of him for the last month had almost been unbearable.

These were the times Santana was useful, but after he told her off he didn't think he'd be getting any from her, not that he wanted it from her anyway. He had sworn off all girls except Quinn. That's how much the blonde meant to him, but she was kind of a prude and well, he had to do this.

So he found himself here, sitting in his chair, contemplating the self pleasure that was to come.

Fully ready and intending on doing this, he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, bringing up the mental images of Quinn that he had yet to see in reality. He inhaled while a smile began to form on his lips as he imagined Quinn, standing in front of him, starting to strip out of a button up shirt, popping each clasp open one by one slowly. Then he watched her shimmy out of her tight fit denim skirt and push it down her smooth, tanned legs.

Next, he visualized her only in a matching pair of bra and panties, both bright colors of hot pink and light blue stripes. He loved the playful colors and still found them completely sexy. And then, for the first time, she spoke.

"I want you Finn. I want you _so_ bad… Take me right here, right on your desk."

He let a groan escape from his lips as he already felt himself growing harder. God he wanted her so bad too.

The breathing room in his jeans continued to decrease little by little while she stretched her arms to behind her back and slowly undid the clasp of her bra, then dropped the straps from her shoulders. Quickly after, the flimsy material succumbed to gravity and dropped to the floor.

Finn had to intake a sharp breath at the sight of her perfect upper body. Her breasts looked exactly like he thought they would underneath her bikini top, but of course they would right? This was _his_ fantasy.

"God Quinn, you are so sexy." He heard his own voice inside his head as his imagination continued to form the perfect picture of his girlfriend.

"I'm glad you think so." Her sultry voice played over a few times as he saw her fondle her chest right in front of him. "I want you to be turned on."

"I totally am baby." He assured her and smiled wide, the room that was in his pants had become nonexistent at this point.

"Good… Now go finish for me."

He nodded wildly in his fantasy and opened his eyes. He looked down to his erection pushing up against the fabric of his boxers and jeans and knew his release would come soon enough.

As he rushed over to his closet to grab some lubrication, he couldn't help but think that that was one of the best fantasy sessions he had ever had, albeit the fact that it was fairly short_ and_ the fact he couldn't see Quinn actually doing what he imagined since she was kinda prudish, but she was getting better.

He pushed the thought aside while he reached onto his shelf and brought down a bottle of lotion and grabbed a few tissues while he was at it to… clean up.

He hastily made his way back to his chair and placed the lotion and tissue box on the desk so he could relieve the pressure from his pants.

He had just unbuttoned his jeans and reached a hand inside his boxers to take hold of himself when he heard the room door swing open.

Fuck…

"Finn?" the voice couldn't hold back a few snickers as they took notice of the way Finn's hand was situated in his pants, fully ready to start the act.

"God damn it Puck, get out!" He shouted over his shoulder not wanting to turn around for obvious reasons.

The mohawked boy only continued to laugh as he saw his best friend's face grow redder and redder by the second.

"Are you deaf?" Finn asked annoyed. "I said get out!"

"I can't believe I just walked in on this!" his laughter still as loud and annoying to Finn as ever. "Getting reacquainted with your hand Hudson?"

Finn let out an angry breath. "What the fuck man? You can't just get out?"

"No sorry I just- I just can't stop laughing!"

Finn pursed his lips, clearly pissed, pulled his hand back out of his pants and buttoned them back up before turning to his friend.

"Just shut up!" He shouted, the anger and embarrassment in his voice evident.

After a few seconds, Puck finally got his giggles under control. "Okay okay. Please, tell my why I walked in on this."

"Because I needed it!"

"Why?"

"Quinn!" he answered in a huff and sat himself down on his bed and pulled his comforter over his lap to hide the embarrassing evidence.

"I'm assuming you're not getting any right?"

He sighed in defeat. "No I'm not."

Puck shrugged and pulled out his chair to plop himself down in it. Sure he was all laughs before but now he saw that his friend actually may need to talk to him.

"Do you guys even do _anything_?" Puck wondered, trying to get a better grasp on the situation at hand… then he thought about that, no pun intended. He chuckled to himself.

Finn glared at him for laughing before he shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

><p>"So are you and Finn gonna celebrate?" Rachel questioned the blonde with suggestive brows.<p>

Quinn bit her bottom lip before responding. "You mean?"

The brunette gave her a silly smile. "What do _you_ mean, 'you mean?' I'm asking if you and Finn are going to… you know… _celebrate_." She suggestively wiggled her eyebrows once more but Quinn didn't need the clarification. She had known what Rachel meant in the beginning.

"No…"

Rachel looked at her roommate with confused eyes. "Why not? I'd consider your acceptance as a special occasion and you guys have been going out for months now."

"Rachel, I just… I can't." she replied quietly not looking at the girl across from her.

"Quinn, why? If you want to tell me we can talk about it."

She shook her head. "Finn and I, we- I mean, we haven't really… done anything much."

The petite girl narrowed her eyes at Quinn, now confused more than ever. From what she knew of Finn Hudson, she didn't think he would hold himself back from doing anything with Quinn, especially since she was his girlfriend.

"Define anything much Quinn."

The girl shrugged. "We've kissed, and I've- I've let him… feel me up basically."

Rachel gave her a relieved smile. "Quinnie, that's not 'anything much!' Here I was thinking you've literally done _nothing_!"

"I don't know, I know it's not, it's just- I feel like I'm disappointing Finn."

"Why?"

"Because he's so... _experienced_ with everything and well, I'm not. You know I'm not. I guess I feel bad that I don't give him anything, but at the same time, I'm not ready yet and even though he told me he'd wait, I don't think it'll last forever." Quinn sighed and shut her eyes.

"Him waiting for you?"

Quinn nodded.

Rachel smiled sympathetically at her. "You've made the player of UCLA into someone different. He's not that player anymore. I haven't heard one bad thing about him since he's been with you… Quinn, you're changing him for the better!"

Quinn smiled but sat silent in thought. Maybe she was…

* * *

><p>"If you're so pent up just tell Santana."<p>

"No Puck! You clearly don't get it do you?" Finn questioned angrily. "I left that all behind to be with Quinn. I made a mistake sleeping with Santana a little while after I started hanging out with Quinn. I won't ever make another stupid one like that again. I can't lose Quinn… I can't... No, I'm waiting for Quinn to be ready to take our relationship further, I promised her I would."

Puck smiled at the sight of his long time friend. He truly was a different person, but in a good way.

"You love her don't you?"

Finn cocked his head over to the grinning guy. "What? Puck, come on."

"Nah man, I can tell by the way you said what you said, plus the give away of how you're acting now, trying to deny it without _actually_ denying it." Puck was a little confused of his own words when he heard him say it out loud. "That sounded kinda weird but whatever! You're in love with Quinn!"

Finn could no longer keep from slightly smiling as he rubbed his forehead.

"Oh jeez…" he muttered, but the smile was still there. Yeah, yeah he was.

"Yeah see, I knew it!" The mohawked boy laughed happily and Finn nodded. When the laughter died down Puck said, "Now go take care of yourself please, I can see your fucking boner through your blanket. Oh, and when you get out, I have those IDs you asked for."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went fine for both Finn and Quinn separately before they hung out together that night.<p>

"Why did we need fake I.D.s? We could get into here without them." Quinn asked as her, Finn, Blaine and Kurt entered through the door of one of the college bars.

"Well sure we could get_ in_ but only to drink sodas. Since we're not _of age_," he mocked in an annoyed tone. "We can't drink alcohol even though we're close enough."

"We're drinking?" Kurt chimed in, staring at his new I.D.

"What else do you think you do with a fake I.D.? Vote?" Kurt cocked a sarcastic eyebrow at Finn's words. "We're supposed to be celebrating here but I mean, if you don't want to then that's cool. You can order anything you want." Finn assured Kurt but he waved the tall guy off.

"No it's fine. You're right, we're celebrating Quinn."

"Cool, sounds good to me!" Blaine agreed. "I don't mind having a drink or two."

Finn glanced over to Quinn who seemed a little hesitant at first but ultimately smiled. "Of course, we're celebrating!"

Only an hour later, both couples were all two drinks in and getting tipsy. The next hour, they each had four drinks in them and were all now getting drunk.

Finn thought the timing was perfect when he watched the people that worked at the bar bring out a karaoke machine. Alright.

"Babe, check it out." He pointed to the machine on the stage and the workers setting it up.

"We came during karaoke night! I can't wait to see people get up there! Should be exciting."

"What about us?" Quinn turned to her boyfriend with a shocked expression plastered on her face.

"Us? I thought you don't like to sing in front of people?"

Finn shrugged happily, the alcohol freely pumping through his system. "Only when I'm sober."

Quinn giggled. "Ah, I see."

"And when I'm not," he continued, "I love singing in front of everyone!"

"Then let's see it!" Blaine announced and began to pull Finn up from his chair.

"I'm not getting up there without Quinn." He informed them, which prompted Kurt to pull up Quinn from her seat too.

"Finn, we're really singing? I can't sing."

"Nuh uh Quinn, don't say that. I know you can."

"And how do you know that?" Quinn playfully questioned her boyfriend who smiled goofily at her.

"I might have heard you singing in your room before I knocked on your door one day."

"How'd you know it was me? Could have been Rachel." she asked further and he looked at her in disbelief.

"I know my own girlfriend's voice." He responded, sure of himself and she smiled. "So come on Quinn, one song. We _are_ celebrating you know."

Quinn thought for a second before agreeing. "Fine."

Finn smiled wide as he pulled Quinn towards the stage through the crowds of tables and people, and left her momentarily to tell the DJ what to put on.

"What song did you pick?" Quinn wondered when he returned by her side and handed her a microphone.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"I told them to pick a random song." He grinned at her and she looked at him worried.

"Finn, if we don't know the song how are we supposed to sing it?"

He laughed. "The words are there for a reason baby."

She sighed but smiled still. "Great…"

The two waited a few minutes until the song began to play and Quinn actually liked the tempo of the intro beat. It sounded really pretty.

The song's name "Dress and Tie" popped up on the screen before the lyrics and she began to sing the girl's part.

**_Every night I walk the streets_**

**_Never dreaming what could happen_**

**_Sad and so lonely_**

**_I saw in the mirror my reflection _**

**_Staring back at me_**

**_I thought, will I ever find what I need?_**

**_But I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie_**

**_And baby we'll dance through the night _**

**_Cuz no one's got what we got going _**

**_Happiness never held on to me _**

**_Until you helped me see _**

**_That together we're just better off _**

**_Oooh Oooooh_**

Finn was really impressed. Her voice sounded so much better out of her room. She never seized to amaze him.

Then he watched the screen's lyric colors go from pink to blue and assumed the guy's part was coming up, so he began and let the lyrics flow out of his mouth.

**_Oh my heart's been tried_**

**_Time and again_**

**_Always thought that it was me but_**

**_I see now just how wrong I was_**

**_No, I haven't known you for a lifetime _**

**_But somehow I've never been more sure that you're for me_**

**_Mmm baby please_**

**_Don't, don't leave just come and dance with me tonight_**

At the final word, 'tonight' the pair both belted out the high pitched lyric and continued to sing as a duet.

**_But I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie_**

**_And baby we'll dance through the night _**

**_Cuz no one's got what we got going _**

**_Happiness never held on to me _**

**_Until you helped me see _**

**_That together we're just better off_**

Finn watched as it was his solo part again.

**_Don't be cruel to me_**

**_Oh, I've wanted more_**

**_But I've been wrong before_**

Then Quinn.

**_So much learning to lose_**

**_But you're not a day too soon_**

Then both.

**_So say you feel the same and_**

**_We'll never be lonely anymore_**

**_I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie_**

**_And baby we'll dance through the night _**

**_Cuz no one's got what we got going _**

**_Happiness never held on to me _**

**_Until you helped me see _**

**_That together we're just better off_**

**_I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie_**

**_And baby we'll dance through the night_**

**_Cuz no one's got what we got going_**

**_Happiness never held on to me _**

**_Until you helped me see _**

**_That together we're just better off_**

Finn smiled as he sang again, "**_We're just better off_**."

He looked to Quinn who sweetly smiled to him and sang her next lyric, "**_I'll wear that dress_**,"

"**_And I'll wear that tie_**," came from Finn's mouth next.

Then together they finished off the song.

**_And we'll just dance through the night_**

**_Tonight_**

**_Tonight_**

**_Tonight…_**

As the song ended, Finn grabbed Quinn into his arms and hugged her tight and spun her around a little as the crowd hooted and hollered.

"You did so great!" he complimented her, still standing on stage.

"You were amazing too! You need to sing in front of people more often!"

He shrugged but smiled at her returned compliment. "Maybe, but for the time, this is only when I'll do it. Anytime else, my favorite audience is the shower head."

She laughed, "Fair enough." Then took his hand into hers before starting to walk back down the steps of the stage they had come up on. Finn stopped her.

"I have one more thing to sing actually."

Quinn narrowed her eyebrows to him, a look of bewilderment spread across her face.

"Really?"

He nodded and gestrured his head over to their table where Blaine and Kurt waited for them. "Go sit down and watch."

She obliged with a nod of her own and made her way to their small table and watched him intently when she took her seat.

"Hey everyone, I um, I have one more song to sing before I've realized how crazy I am for getting up here."

The crowd laughed and Finn kept talking.

"Anyway, this one's for my beautiful girlfriend, Quinn right there." He spoke into the microphone and pointed to her in the crowd, then ran over to the DJ to request the song.

"Hey man, I don't have the karaoke lyrics for that version of the song." The DJ apologized.

"No it's cool bro. I know the lyrics, just play the instrumental."

The DJ gave him a thumbs up when he was putting on the track and Finn took center stage.

**_I think you're pretty_**

**_Without any makeup on_**

**_I think you're funny_**

**_When you tell the punch line wrong_**

**_I knew you got me_**

**_When you let your walls come down, down_**

He stared directly at Quinn as he sang the words and she smiled sweetly in return.

**_Before you met me_**

**_I was alright but_**

**_Things were kinda heavy_**

**_You brought me to life_**

**_Now every February_**

**_You'll be my valentine, valentine_**

**_Let's just talk_**

**_All through the night_**

**_There's no need, to rush_**

**_We can dance, until we die_**

**_You and I_**

**_Will be young forever_**

Finn knew he was hitting home with these lyrics to Quinn because he felt like they related right to their relationship. He thanked Boyce Avenue for it.

**_You make me_**

**_Feel like I'm living a _**

**_Teenage dream_**

**_The way you turn me on_**

**_I can't sleep_**

**_Let's run away and don't ever look back_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

**_My heart stops_**

**_When you look at me_**

**_Just one touch _**

**_Now baby I believe_**

**_This is real_**

**_So take a chance and don't ever look back_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

**_When you're around me_**

**_Life's like a movie scene_**

**_I wasn't happy_**

**_Until you became my queen_**

**_I finally found you_**

**_My missing puzzle piece_**

**_I'm complete_**

As he sang he kept thinking about how honest this song was for them. It _was_ them. It was how he felt for her.

**_Let's just talk_**

**_All through the night_**

**_There's no need, to rush_**

**_We can dance, until we die_**

**_You and I_**

**_Will be young forever_**

**_You make me_**

**_Feel like I'm living a _**

**_Teenage dream_**

**_The way you turn me on_**

**_I can't sleep_**

**_Let's run away and don't ever look back_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

**_My heart stops_**

**_When you look at me_**

**_Just one touch _**

**_Now baby I believe_**

**_This is real_**

**_Now take a chance and don't ever look back_**

**_Don't ever_**

**_Imma get your heart racing _**

**_If that's what you need_**

**_In this teenage dream tonight_**

**_Let you rest your head on me_**

**_If that's what you need_**

**_In this teenage dream tonight_**

**_Tonight _**

**_Tonight_**

**_Tonight_**

**_You, make me _**

**_Feel like I'm living a_**

**_Teenage dream_**

The bar patrons cheered as he sang loud, proud and clear into the microphone.

**_The way you turn me on_**

**_I can't sleep_**

**_Let's run away_**

**_And don't ever look back_**

**_Don't ever look back_**

**_And my heart stops_**

**_When you look at me_**

**_Just one touch_**

**_Now baby I believe_**

**_This is real_**

**_So take a chance and don't ever look back_**

**_Don't ever_**

**_Imma get your heart racing _**

**_If that's what you need_**

**_In this teenage dream tonight_**

**_Let you rest your head on me_**

**_If that's what you need_**

**_In this teenage dream tonight_**

**_Tonight_**

**_Tonight_**

He finished off the song and the bar erupted into a mix of applause and hollers. Then he was jumped on by Quinn on stage and she hugged him tightly.

"Baby that was great!" she congratulated and kissed him passionately.

"Yeah?" he asked between kisses and she pulled back to look at him seriously.

"Yeah, and by the way," she began with a half smirk, half smile. "You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream too."

The two laughed and beamed at one another.

"They totally love each other." Kurt whispered to his boyfriend who whole heartedly agreed with a sure nod.

"Without a doubt."

* * *

><p><strong>No, Santana has not come in quite yet but she will in the near future. Maybe next chapter or the one after that. Still Finn and Quinn in a happy relationship, but I have some plans for that ;)<strong>

**Songs were "Dress and Tie" by Charlene Kaye ft none other than Darren Criss (I highly suggest you listen to it on youtube. It's very good IMO)**

**And "Teenage Dream" cover by Boyce Avenue. Also listen to that if you haven't! Please leave a short (or long, I love those) review. They make me want to continue writing :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whew, it's been some time. Quite a while, but I wanted to update this story because it hasn't been for a while and I think it deserves to be updated even though it's not A Gleeful Reality. I hope people are still with this story and if you are I've made it extra, and I mean extra long for you. Around 18,700 words not including these lil tidbits. **

**Also: Since it's been a while and I don't want to search through each chapter for answers, I don't remember a couple things. If I ever mentioned the year that this takes place and it's not 11-12, forget it, it never existed, so I'm just saying it's 2011-2012. I also don't remember if I ever mentioned where Rachel was from so I said it here. **

**Some PG-13 smut I suppose, if I was to give it a rating... It may not be correct but I guess that's for you to decide. You've been warned.**

**Yay! All in all, I think that's just about it. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>"Oh goodness I'm so excited!" Rachel gushed as she flipped through one of her many scrapbooks her fathers had made her, filled to the brim with photos and cut out decorations. The one she currently shuffled through was cutely labeled, 'A Very Berry Hanukkah.'<p>

Quinn giggled as she sat on her bed from the other side of the room. She always got a kick out of watching her roommate's excitement about basically anything. "I can't believe you've been looking at that book for hours."

"I do it every year to get hyped up for Hanukkah!" she giddily responded.

The blonde nodded in understanding and looked at her calendar above her bed. The date read December 15, 2011. "Does it fall during our break this year?"

"It actually does," She answered as she got up to put the book on her desk. "It begins on the twentieth and goes until the twenty-eighth, right in time for the start of our break." She plopped herself back down on her own bed. "Quinn, you do _not_ know how excited I am. We're all gonna go home and I'll be greeted by my wonderful albeit sometimes crazy dads, the sounds of the cabs blaring in the city, and the amazingly brilliant and soothing voice of one Patti LuPone on the record player." Just thinking about all she had to look forward to gave her chills of anticipation.

Quinn once more giggled at Rachel's enthusiasm. "Sounds amazing Rach."

The petite girl grinned wildly before her next words spilled out of her mouth. "Wow, I've been talking about my plans nonstop I haven't even been polite enough to ask what yours are! We get out in a few days Quinn. What are you doing?"

She shrugged but a slight grin appeared on her lips. "Eh, you know, nothing crazy. Celebrate Christmas and New Year's I guess."

Rachel quirked an eyebrow at the girl, "Nuh uh Quinnie, I see that little grin on that pretty face of yours. There's something you aren't telling me."

Quinn let the barely noticeable twitch of her lip turn brighter and more pronounced. "Okay, okay…" She paused for dramatic affect thinking Rachel would appreciate it being a diva comma drama student herself. However, when the girl's face showed more signs of annoyance than appreciation at her lack of words, she decided to continue. "I invited Finn to my house to spend Christmas and New Year's with my family and I!"

The brunette lunged herself off her own bed to join Quinn on hers and landed with such force that the pillows caught some air.

"Quinn this is amazing! What did he say?" Quinn went to open her mouth to respond but was cut off by Rachel before she could even get a breath out. "He said yes didn't he? I can't imagine him ever turning you down. He totally agreed! He said he'd go right? Quinn! Why aren't you answering me?"

"I tried to answer you before but I didn't even breathe before you opened that big diva mouth of yours and decided to try and answer your own question!"

"Hey! I take offense to the diva thing, unless by diva you meant highly talented young ingénue."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Oh dear god, please Rachel…"

"Fine, fine, whatever," She waved off her last comment. "But seriously, what did he say?"

"Are you going to be a good girl and not interrupt this time?" Quinn teased and this time Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"Okay… He said yes." Quinn smiled.

"Oh my Barbara, he said yes!" she squeaked in happiness, then brought her tone down. "I knew he would."

Quinn laughed at her friend's response. "Yeah, I figured it was the next thing to do considering he took me to his house for Thanksgiving… but I'm a little nervous."

"Because he's meeting the Fabray clan?"

"Well yeah that and… Okay well, do you remember when I got that spot for the writing program?"

"Uh yeah of course! Big moment in your first year here at UCLA and being your roommate, I can't forget!"

"Do you remember what you asked me after I told you I got it?" She ventured on. "What I should do?"

The girl pursed her lips for only a second when it hit her. "The whole you celebrating with Finn thing?"

Quinn nodded.

Rachel's eyes widened and her mouth went agape. "Quinn Fabray, are you implying that you're going to…" she trailed off expectantly.

The blonde nodded once more and Rachel's eyes went even wider, if that was possible.

"Ahh!" she squealed the loudest she had and Quinn prayed that the kids next door weren't in their rooms. "I'm so excited for you! Congratulations Quinnie!"

Quinn gave her best smile and attempted to laugh but it came out a little dry and full of nerves.

"You don't have to, you know. Finn's a good guy," She wanted to add 'now' but ultimately ruled against it. "I know he'll wait for you."

She shook her head. "It's not that I don't want to Rach because I do, I'm just a little nervous. You know he's going to be my first."

The young diva gave a comforting smile to her roommate and friend. "I do know that and it's perfectly fine to be nervous. I think everyone is for their first time."

"Yeah, you're right." Quinn breathed a sigh of relief and watched as Rachel bit down on her lip in thought. "What?"

The brunette sighed. "I'm not trying to be a downer here but I just want you to be aware that Finn's well, Finn has exp- Okay, I'll put it like this, Finn Hudson is a pretty popular guy here with the girls-"

"You don't have to sugar coat it Rach, I know Finn's been with a lot of girls. It was one of the first things I heard when I got to this school, therefore, I know he has more experience and that's a part of what makes me nervous, but I'm okay with it."

"Are you sure?"

Quinn nodded whole-heartedly. "He's changed, Rachel, and I know it sounds silly and naïve to say that about 'The Player of UCLA' but I've never been more sure of anything about him… What we have is special." She smiled as she finished her last sentence.

Rachel smiled along with her. She has known of Finn longer and knew of his player status and was a bit wary, but she was ready to support Quinn and believe for the best that Finn was a new guy.

"And I think I'm in love with him."

* * *

><p>"The fuck's up with all the weird ass zombie looking things everywhere?" Puck continued to smash buttons on his controller along with Finn.<p>

"They're called The Flood and there's so many of them because this is a Flood level you moron. It even said so in the opening cinematic." Finn replied as he shot a large sized Flood member in the head, killing it, but releasing little baby flood out of it.

"Oh…" Puck murmured as he moved his Spartan up a ramp to kill more of the zombie looking aliens.

A few minutes later of only buttons mashing to fill the silence, Puck dropped his controller to the ground. "This Halo sucks. We need to get the new one."

"Yeah, definitely." Finn agreed after he turned off the Xbox. "I'll see if I can pick it up over break."

"Speaking of breaks," Puck threw himself onto his bed, Gatorade in one hand with the other resting behind his head, and crossed his legs at his ankles leisurely. "What're our plans? I'm personally stoked to get smashed on New Year's Eve."

"And what? To hook up with as many girls as possible before the new year?"

"Hey! Don't knock on that! It's our tradition! But no actually, I don't plan on it that part. I got Rachel now."

"Ah and here you've been making fun of me for committing to Quinn." He said as grabbed a Gatorade out of their fridge as well.

Puck took a large sip of his drink and shrugged. "Yeah whatever. Speaking of Quinn, it's gonna suck to be away from her the whole vacation right?"

A big crooked grin began to appear of Finn's face. "Actually it won't because I'm seeing her."

"On… Skype?" He narrowed his brows. "You do realize you live here in California and she lives out in Idaho."

"Ohio, Ass," Finn corrected. "And of course I realize she lives a good distance away but it doesn't matter because planes will get me there."

Puck swallowed the big gulp of Gatorade he just threw back to avoid spitting it out. "You're going to Ohio sometime over break? Like, to the house she lives in?"

Finn couldn't help but laugh at his friend's shocked and disbelief filled expression.

"Yes dude, like to the house she lives in," he got out between laughs. "And I'm not just going 'sometime' I'm going for Christmas…"

"Oh okay, I guess that's not that bad. I mean, we'll still chill to ring in the new-"

"Through New Year's." Finn finished and Puck's somewhat relaxed features on his face contorted into horror.

"What? No!" He exclaimed, not believing his best friend wasn't going to be there to get plastered with him to kick off 2012.

Finn chuckled at hearing Puck's response. "Yeah I'm sorry man, but really, come on, how many times have I done that with you? I've never gone to Quinn's."

"You've done it a lot with me because I don't know, it's that thing you repeat each year? What is that again? Oh yeah, it's called a _tradition_!"

The taller boy sighed and threw back the last gulp of his Gatorade, then spoke. "Look, I'm sorry Puck, but I already told her I'd love to go, which means I _am _going."

Puck huffed out his frustration but put on a smile on. "Alright, it's all good man even though I'm still a little pissed."

"I'm all for it next year though," Finn added to give Puck a little mood boost. "The getting drunk, not the hooking up part." He felt he had to clarify that bit. Call him hopeful but he had a feeling he was in with Quinn for the long haul.

"Okay," Puck continued to smile. "I'm in for that part too. I don't think Rach would be too keen on the hooking up with lots of girls half."

"Oh, Puckerman grew his vocabulary. I like 'keen.' Who taught you that? Rachel?"

"Fuck you dude!" Puck retorted at his friend's teasing. "It's not _that _hard of a word."

"Rachel taught you it didn't she?" Finn exclaimed, still laughing and intending to make Puck admit it.

The mohawked boy rolled his eyes and scoffed. "No."

Finn quirked an eyebrow at him in a challenging manner. "Really?"

"Okay fine, she did." Puck watched Finn's grin spread wide. "Shut up."

"What? I didn't say anything that time."

"It was your stupid face Hudson." Puck clued in and Finn laughed. Yeah, he knew.

When Puck got up to throw his drink away he asked his next question.

"So you're making a lot of firsts with Quinn." Finn nodded and Puck continued. "What're you thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on bro, I meant about her."

Puck watched as a soft smile plagued Finn's lips. Just thinking about Quinn made him feel all warm and amazing.

"I'm making a lot of firsts with her because, because I think she's it Puck," He informed him. "And I think I'm in love with her."

Normally in a situation like this, Puck would make fun of his friends and tell them of their whipped status, but this was different because it was Finn. He's never had to tell his boy this because it's never happened. Finn just wasn't like that, so now that he was admitting to being in love was a big deal. It was for real when he spent more than a _week_ with a girl. He'd been with Quinn for three months.

But he just had to be sure.

"I'm happy for you Finn but are you sure? You've only been a couple for like, three months."

"I'm aware but I've honestly never been more sure about anything." He assured him without hesitation. "Plus, we've known each other for four and when you know, you know right?"

Puck grinned this time. "Right. Besides, I guess I already knew… Have you told your mom you're not coming home?"

He got his answer when he saw Finn cringe. "Uh, no not yet."

"Hope she's cool with her little Mamma's Boy spending his first Christmas without her."

Finn punched Puck's arm for his own teasing but couldn't help but be just a little worried. '_I hope she is too._'

"I'll call her soon. I have to do something else first."

"What?"

Finn smiled and got up to put his shoes on. "Gotta take a trip down to the jewelry store."

Puck nodded and chuckled quietly to himself as Finn left. "So whipped."

* * *

><p>To end their last few of days at school, the group of them decided on one last get together before their month long break.<p>

It was around seven when Finn, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Puck walked into Maddy's, the popular ice cream parlor down the street from campus for dessert after dinner.

"So remind me again why Sally and Eyebrows are here?" Puck whispered to Finn but before Finn could respond, Puck was getting a slap to the arm by Rachel.

"_Kurt_ and _Blaine_ are here because Quinn and I invited them, Noah. No more with the 'Sally and Eyebrows' thing. You will call them by their real names or you aren't getting any anytime soon."

Finn cupped his hand over his mouth and laughed discreetly into it as he saw the terrified look on his best friend's freshly chastised face.

"Okay, jeez…" Puck finally breathed out and Rachel's lips displayed a victorious smirk before she looked to Finn.

"That goes for you too Finn, no name calling."

Finn threw his hands up in surrender. "No problem."

"Right, or you won't be getting anything either." Quinn chimed in as she grabbed onto his hand from behind him.

Finn chuckled as he looked at his girlfriend and squeezed her hand. Not like he got that much anyway but he didn't plan on insulting the other guys. It was weird but the two gay guys were kind of his friends now.

He chortled. What had his life become?

A short ten minutes later, they all had ordered and were collecting their ice creams.

Rachel smiled at seeing how cute Finn and Quinn were. Quinn had ordered classic strawberry and Finn got chocolate chip cookie dough and they never ceased to share with each other. Finn would let Quinn have a lick of his ice cream while Quinn would hold hers up to him acting like she was going to let him have some, only to stuff her cone up into his face so the strawberry goop would go all over it and up his nose.

Rachel had to stop herself from squealing at their cuteness and Puck observed.

The corner of her lips tweaked up into a smile when Puck offered her some of his mint chocolate chip.

While they ate away at their desserts, they talked about being happy that their first semester classes were almost over, but unhappy that finals were starting the next day. They made jokes and laughed and shared holiday plans and traditions. Finn and Puck's New Year's Eve tradition was left out for the obvious reason of their girlfriends sitting next to them.

Before anyone knew it, an hour had passed and they had all finished their ice creams but were still very much distracted by conversation… Well, mostly everyone.

Finn had been talking about how he was excited to hopefully see some snow in Ohio because Southern California rarely saw the white stuff when a group of blue entered the doorway of the parlor.

The only fluid thought that passed through his mind at that moment was simply, '_Oh shit._'

He thanked God that the table they were all sitting at was farthest from the door and slid down in his chair a bit. He didn't want to be noticed by the pack of girls because even though they may have been the farthest table, the parlor wasn't that big leaving everything and everyone's eyesight clear in the open.

He glanced to his left to see Quinn in full on conversation with Blaine, then to his right to see Puck still flirting heavily with Rachel. He slid down a little more knowing that neither person to his side would notice.

Once his head was just peaked above the edge of the table, he let his vision fall to the group of Bruins cheerleaders that were lining up to order. He looked at each girl, starting from the end.

Ending the pack was a tall, and from his memory, very flexible Cara Collins. Chills shot through him when he recalled what a freak in the bed she was and he didn't mean in a good way. She was literally the freakiest girl he had ever hooked up with. He cringed at remembering her weird fetishes.

He watched her brush her red hair out of her face and roll her eyes at what he could only imagine was a comment that another girl made; that made him drift his eyes further up the line.

Next, his line of sight fell on Elena Galanis. He looked her up and down and it reminded him why he ended up getting with her. She was of average height but better than average in the boobs area and had long, brunette hair to match her olive toned skin. He wanted to get with her because he thought she was one sexy Greek goddess. He moved on to the next girl in the queue easily able to forget Elena because he found his own goddess in one Quinn Fabray.

As his eyes scanned through the group, thoughts of '_Oh shit_' turned into '_You've got to be kidding me_' to '_Oh fuck_' straight to '_Fuck me…_'

Cara Collins, Elena Galanis, Ashley McAllen, Marissa Smith, Ana Belle, Tammy Syz-Syz-something, Molly George and…

Santana Lopez.

Finn shut his eyes briefly and let out a breath. This had to be one of his worst nightmares; a group of girls you've either slept with or done stuff with in one room along with your girlfriend.

He opened his eyes and turned his head over to Quinn. He sighed in relief when he noticed she was still engrossed in conversation with Blaine and now Kurt. Quickly, his vision fell back to the ice cream line and he could have doubly sighed in relief seeing none of the cheerleaders looking their way, all too busy with themselves to notice.

He was glad that they weren't aware of his presence, especially Santana, and to keep the parlor drama and girl fight free, the best thing to do, in his opinion, was to leave. They were done with their ice cream anyway so he figured their sudden departure wouldn't arise any suspicion.

He rose up in his seat a little and turned to his girlfriend.

"Hey, do you want to get out of here?" he asked quietly and she looked at him curiously.

"Now? Why? No one else is leaving."

Finn bit down on the side of his cheek and glanced around at the rest of the people at the table, making time to come up with an excuse.

"I have something else planned for us," It was the best thing he could come up with at the moment but it came out smooth and without any hint in his voice that would cause Quinn to question him. "Just the two of us."

He watched the blonde suck her bottom lip under her two front teeth and bite down gently. A soft smile appeared next and Finn could have almost jumped for joy when the word 'Okay' followed. Thank god!

He smiled at her, thankful that she agreed to leave, even though she seemed a bit confused.

After they announced that were leaving and said their goodbyes to their friends, he took her hand and they made their way out of the parlor. He looked back briefly to the line and breathed an inaudible sigh of relief seeing that none of the girls including Santana saw them.

As they walked, they didn't talk about much. Quinn would have liked to talk about why she was basically tugged out of the ice cream parlor but let it slide when Finn flashed her his unique grin.

Man she loved that grin. She felt like a giddy schoolgirl when he smiled at her like that. She remembered back to the first day she met him with Kurt. She had a hard time denying him when he gave her his signature grin in the dining hall.

She giggled quietly to herself. That damn grin.

"What are you giggling about?" Finn asked through a small laugh himself.

"It's just that dopey grin of yours."

"Hey!" he mock pouted but couldn't help the smile that overtook it.

Quinn laughed and grabbed onto his hand as they continued to walk. "But I love it." She assured him. "It made it really hard for me to tell you off the day we met."

He grinned wider at hearing this. "Oh, is that so? I knew I almost had you that day!" Quinn punched his arm for his cockiness and he laughed as he rubbed his arm. "Well at least I know I have some kind of power over you." He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"If you had any form of power over me I would've given you my name that day instead of saying that it was-"

"I quote, 'Not one you'll need the use of'?" he finished for her and they both shared a laugh.

"Right." She chuckled. "You remember?"

He shrugged happily. "I remember a lot about you. You're special."

She bit down on her lip in an attempt to stop the silly grin that was about to show on her own face. Instead, she playfully rolled her eyes at him once more and he only smiled.

A few minutes later, Finn pulled Quinn toward a parking lot that sat in front of a big warehouse building that had the sign, 'LA Rink' posted on it.

"Ice skating?" She questioned with a curious glint in her eyes.

Finn nodded as he looked at the building. The idea to take her there came up when he realized what street they had been walking on. He didn't have much of a plan when he pulled her out of the ice cream parlor so he was glad he remembered the rink further down on the same street.

"Yeah, I figured we could go ice skating after having ice cream." He looked at her with a smile on his lips. "Get it? _Ice _skating? _Ice _cream?"

"Okay, easy cheesy," She lightly pushed him and shook her head playfully. "You're such a nerd."

"So you got it?"

"Yes Finn, I got it."

He laughed as he laced his fingers with hers and pushed open the doors for them. "I for one, thought it was very creative and funny."

"Uh huh…"

* * *

><p>The next morning was an early start for Finn. He woke up around seven to do some last minute studying for his Medical Terminology class that's final was at noon. Then he would look over his notes for his other final that was later that day.<p>

He rolled his eyes at the thought that he was studying but smiled at the fact that Quinn was rubbing off on him. He scoffed thinking that she called _him_ the nerd!

'_Damn her and her studiousness_.' He thought to himself then narrowed his eyebrows. '_I hope that was the right word_...'

He shook off his uncertainty and opened his book to test himself a bit and read the first question.

"The suffix for surgical removal of is blank." He paused to shut his eyes and rack his brain for the answer. "It's- the suffix is…" His eyes flew open. "Oh! It's ectomy."

He smiled as he flipped to the back of his text to check his answer and was happy to see it was indeed, ectomy. He turned back to the questions page and tried the next one.

"What is the common name of a myocardial infarction?" he read. He smiled once more at knowing this one right away.

He thought of how Quinn taught him to study comparing his lessons to what he did in everyday life; like how for football he did a lot of cardio work to stay fit. He knew you had to do cardio to have better endurance and that related to your breathing which affected your heart and how much blood pumped through it. Myocardial sounded like cardio so he knew it had to do with the heart.

"A heart attack."

He was going to rock this exam.

* * *

><p>Finn couldn't have been happier by that night. He had spent all day studying and taking exams and was glad it was finally over. He thought he crushed both his exams and since they were his only two, he was done for the semester with nothing between him and winter break any longer. Finally!<p>

"Knock knock!" he heard the unmistakable voice shout from behind his dorm door. He smiled as he shot up from his bed to get the door for his girlfriend.

"Hey babe," he greeted her as he took her hand and pulled her into the room for a kiss.

He brought her closer to him and connected their lips. He closed the door behind them with a quick push and let their lip lock linger for a few seconds before they pulled apart.

"Are you going to greet me like that every time I knock on your door?" she asked grinning.

"Only if you want me to." He replied with his crooked smirk.

"Oh, I so you want you to." His smirk turned to a laughing smile at hearing her sexy, teasing response and he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her in for another kiss.

"Mmm…" she moaned and her lips parted. Finn easily slipped his tongue inside and began languidly kissing her. Their tongues crossed and wrestled and he was really getting into it when he felt hands slide up to his chest and push him away.

"Alright that's enough," she stated with finality, which made Finn a little disappointed. "I came over to hang out…"

"This is the way we should hang out." Finn told her as he motioned between the two of them and what they were doing. He moved into her again and she pushed his advancing hands away.

Quinn laughed. "And I came over to help you pack, so let's get that started."

He groaned through a sigh. "Right, because I am no longer a big boy and don't know how to pack a suitcase anymore."

"Hey, I recall you _asking_ me to help you pick out stuff to bring to my house." She was always prepared to defend against his sarcastic remarks.

"Yes but that was before you asked me to make out with you."

Quinn mouth fell agape and she guffawed. "I don't remember ever asking like that in those words!"

"You basically did!" He laughed. "Any time a girl says something along any lines about kissing, all a guy hears is, 'You're so hot, please make out with me.' "

"Oh yeah? Really?" she countered, the corners of her lips pushed up to create apple cheeks.

"Yeah, really!"

"Okay well, after we do some packing we will stop and I'll reluctantly say, 'You're so hot, please make out with me.' How about that?"

Finn smirked again. "Come on, you don't need to say or do it _reluctantly_. I know you'll be all for it and want to."

She raised a challenging eyebrow at him. "Your cockiness is not one of your most attractive qualities. Definitely not the reason why I'm with you."

"Then why are you with me?" he teasingly inquired and she stifled her smile.

"I have absolutely no freaking idea." She answered and they both chuckled. Actually, she did know. She loved him.

They gazed at one another for a minute and she licked her lips and leaned closer to him. When she thought their faces were close enough she opened her mouth to speak but Finn beat her for words.

"I know. It was my body right? Am I right?" She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You can just say that I'm right. It'll make it easier."

"You know what, it was your _modesty_ I was drawn to I'm pretty sure. I just _love_ that."

Finn chuckled at her sarcasm. "Nah, it was totally my smokin, Adonis-like bod."

"Well I suppose it's better than your mad ice skating skills." She teased right back and he clenched at his shirt right over where his heart was.

"Ouch, I'm hurt by that. I thought I did really well. Champion skater right over here!" He pointed to himself and Quinn quirked her brow again.

"I don't think champion skaters fall on their ass a total of forty three times."

"Stop over exaggerating."

She shook her head. "Oh I'm not. I kept count. Forty three, Finn."

He rubbed the back of his neck and shook his own head. "I don't believe that but whatever, we should pack."

"Oh, now we should pack?" She laughed.

"Yes, _now_ we should pack." He repeated to hopefully end this conversation. He could already feel the red encroaching up on his cheeks.

"We should pack because you're embarrassed that you're not a good ice skater." She giggled at seeing his cheeks get even rosier. "Aw, it's okay baby."

"Look, I'll bring this shirt!" He announced, holding up a light blue, American Eagle button up.

Quinn let her giggles die out but kept her smile. She thought he was too cute. "Okay, let's pack, starting with that."

* * *

><p>Twelve hours after they finished packing and their heavy make out session; Finn woke up to his alarm, which read nine a.m.<p>

Groggily, he began to sit up and kicked his comforter off his body. Once he was free of his cocoon blanket, he sat up, swinging his legs off the edge of his bed and stretched. He glanced over to Puck on the other side of the room who was still sleeping.

'_Lucky bastard_.' Was the thought that slowly trudged through his mind, as he himself, slowly trudged out of bed. He had to get ready to meet Quinn at one of the dining commons for breakfast before they went to LAX to catch their noon flight to Ohio.

Like per routine but not as early normally, he pulled on a pair of basketball shorts over his boxers, slipped on his shower shoes, grabbed his shower stuff and a towel before he made his way down the hall to the bathrooms.

Since it was fairly early the bathroom was empty and Finn got a choice of shower stalls. Not really caring, he stepped into the one closest to him and stripped.

Once he was out of the shower, he went to a sink to shave. This was going to be his first time meeting the Fabrays and he didn't want it to be his last. He wanted to look presentable and maybe Quinn's parents wouldn't appreciate her bringing home some guy with a bunch of ungroomed scruff on his face.

When shaving was done, the last thing he did in the bathroom was brush his teeth.

Twenty minutes later, he was back in his room, still rubbing his head with his towel to get it to dry faster. Before he got dressed, he sat down at his desk and opened his laptop to check the weather where Quinn lived so he could dress accordingly. He had a feeling shorts and a t-shirt wouldn't be the best to wear there.

Like he had predicted, the weather was going to be in the low forties and thirties while he was there so he pulled out a clean pair of boxers, a pair of dark wash jeans and a grey, long sleeve thermal shirt to get changed into. Then he took off his team UCLA sweatshirt from a hanger and threw it over his desk chair to put on later.

When he deemed his hair dry enough, he ran some styling gel through it to keep the untamable locks down and give it some shape.

In the last ten minutes he was in his room, he looked around and did a last minute check of everything he needed. He packed clothes the night before with Quinn and remembered to put his shower stuff and toothbrush in his bag as well. Once he was sure he had everything, he pulled his sweatshirt over his head, making sure not to mess up his hair too much, put on his grey Adidas and walked over to his best friend and roommate.

"Puck." He said in an attempt to wake the snoring idiot. When his first attempt elicited no movement of any kind he tried again but louder. "Puck!" Still nothing. "Puck!" He tried again but gave him a light push. Nothing. So he pushed him again but with both hands and harder. When that got a little groan from his friend, Finn smirked. He watched as Puck rolled his head and body over towards where he was standing and Finn smiled deviously when Puck's head turned in a way that left his whole face out in the open. Smack!

"Ah!" Puck screamed as his eyes flew open, his hand cradled his cheek and he nearly fell out of bed. When he got his composure he looked up to the person towering over him. "Finn you asshole! What the hell was that?"

Finn shrugged. "I tried waking you nicely for the first few minutes but nothing was getting you up so I had to resort to slapping your face. Sorry bro."

"Yeah, sure you're sorry." He spat in response while he watched Finn hold in a laugh. "Are you leaving?"

"Yep," Finn nodded. "Just finished getting ready. I have to meet Quinn for breakfast but I couldn't leave without saying bye to my bro."

"Alright dude, have a good break. I'll miss ya." Puck held out his hand for Finn to slap-shake.

"Get your lazy ass out of bed and give me a hug!" Finn ordered and Puck quirked an eyebrow up at him. "And I mean that in the least gayest way possible."

The mohawked boy laughed but followed orders and got out of bed to give Finn a bro hug. "I'll see you dude. New Year's won't be the same without you."

"Yeah but you'll have Rachel this year so it won't be too bad."

"No it won't."

"Later man. Have a good Hanukkah. Tell your little sis I said hey." Finn called as he began to walk to the door.

"I will. Safe flight Finn!" Puck returned and watched his bro walk out the door before collapsing back on his bed for more sleep. What? He didn't have to be up for a few more hours. He only lived thirty minutes away.

* * *

><p>"Hey Quinn!" Finn called walking from a few tables away from where his girlfriend was sitting. "Made it on time! See, you were telling me how you thought I'd be late last night."<p>

"I did say that," Quinn got up from the table to peck Finn on the lips before sitting back down with Finn now. "But I'll say you proved me wrong."

"Mmm, well I love being right." He teased in a soft tone before leaning over the table to capture Quinn's lips in another kiss.

"We should get some food now so we can make it to the airport on time too." She said as she pulled away from his lips.

He agreed with a nod and smile. When they got up from the table and began walking towards the food stations Finn took in Quinn's appearance. She had on a baggy, light brown crewneck sweater with grey skinnies and a pair of uggs.

"You must be pretty hot with all those long sleeved clothes and boots. I know I'm kinda getting hot in this sweatshirt with a long sleeve shirt under it." Finn commented as he filled his plate with pancakes and eggs.

Quinn gave him a nonchalant shrug while she put some fruit in a bowl. "Yeah, it's a little uncomfortable now but trust me, you'll be glad you're wearing all that when we get to Ohio."

He nodded in agreement knowing well that it would definitely be colder than L.A.

When they returned to their table they began talking more about Lima and Quinn's family. Finn had to admit that he was really nervous about meeting the rest of the Fabrays. He had never had this type of a relationship with a girl; therefore he's never had to meet their family. He really wanted to make a good impression with them.

"Nervous?" Quinn's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he breathed heavily and laughed. It was like she was reading his mind.

"Me nervous? No…" he drawled out and began to laugh. "Why would you think- Yes." Quinn giggled at his joking turned serious response. "Yeah, I'm uh, a little nervous… actually, a lot nervous." He corrected.

Quinn stopped giggling and put on the most stern and serious face she could muster. "Well you should be."

She watched her boyfriend's eyes go wide and his eyebrows go so far up that they forced lines into his forehead. For a second he looked like he almost stopped breathing. Then she felt bad so she let the corners of her mouth lift into a stifled smile.

"I'm kidding," She saw Finn's face go from scared to relieved and she finally figured she could let a slight giggle escape through her lips.

"That's not funny," He informed her but couldn't help the light chuckle that came out of him. "You just scared the hell out of me."

"Good, but I think you'll be fine. My family's harmless."

"I don't think any guy would think his girlfriend's dad was harmless."

Quinn pursed her lips and shifted her head side to side in thought and then spoke. "Maybe so but that's all just an act in my opinion. Like, if my dad says he owns a shotgun and likes to hunt, he's kidding. That stuff's all just empty threats baby."

"Your dad's gonna pull out a shotgun and tell me he likes to hunt?" Finn's eyes went wide again with panic. "I don't think I'd take that as a joke Quinn."

"Don't worry about it. You know how many guys he's said that to that my sister Frannie brought home? A lot, and they're all still alive today to tell the tale."

Finn relaxed a bit at hearing this and even let a slight chuckle escape. "Well if he pulls out a gun I'm just telling you ahead of time that I _will_ run."

They shared a laugh before Quinn changed the subject. "So what about your mom? What did she say about you spending the holiday with me? I hope she's not upset."

Finn shook his head while he chewed his pancake and then swallowed. "Nah, she's fine. I mean, I could tell she was a little sad that I wasn't going to be there but she understood. She figured I had to meet your parents some time."

"Okay good. I'm glad she's not mad because I love her."

"And she loves you too, don't worry." He told her with a smile. "I actually think she was really happy after getting over the little bit of sadness that I was meeting your family."

"I'm glad too."

A short while later, they had left the campus and caught a taxi to the airport. The check in and security lines were pretty busy since a lot of college kids from UCLA and surrounding schools were filing through to take flights all around the country to go home for the holidays.

They didn't end up getting to their gate until ten minutes before boarding started but at least they made it. The plane took off shortly after boarding.

* * *

><p>The four and a half hour plane ride was kind of a drag for Finn. He wasn't the most patient of people so to occupy their time, but mostly Finn, Quinn pulled out a deck of cards that she packed in her carry on. Once that got old an hour into the flight, they chose to listen to some music sharing Quinn's ear buds and iPod. On the third hour, Quinn filled Finn in on more of her family.<p>

She talked about how her dad was a very Christian man with strong Christian beliefs. Finn wasn't sure if that was her trying to say that because of her dad, she wasn't going to have sex with him ever unless they were married, or if she was just saying that he was just really into Jesus. He cringed internally at the first possibility but didn't let it bother him too much. She also mentioned to not be scared of her father. He was always putting on the protective father act but if you said just the right things to him and found something to bond over he'd love you.

Next she brought up her mother who she could only describe as the perfect cookie cutter wife. Finn watched her make a gagging noise and laugh. He smiled at knowing that she didn't like to live up to having a trophy wife status. She loved her mother though, very much.

The last person of her family she talked about was her older sister Francine. She told him to make sure he called her Frannie though when they met. On being questioned why she replied that she simply didn't like to be called Francine. Quinn described Frannie as being really nice and a great sister, albeit being competitive. But what kind of sisters aren't? Finn would meet her on Christmas Eve since she lived a couple hours away in Columbus with her husband.

When Finn was clued in on everyone of the Fabray clan, they let sleep overtake them for the last hour and a half.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, please prepare for final descent into Dayton." The captain's voice crackled over the intercom system and it woke Finn up.<p>

He glanced over to his girlfriend who had her head rested on his shoulder. He smiled and placed his hand onto her arm to give a little shake. "Babe, wake up, we're gonna be landing soon."

"Hmm…" she groaned and then let out a small yawn. "We're landing?"

"Soon. Probably about ten minutes."

Quinn nodded and mumbled an, "Okay."

"So what's the plan when we get to the airport?" Finn asked as he let his seat return to its upright position.

"My mom is meeting us at baggage claim and bringing us back to my house."

"Alright, cool." He responded in a confident and cool manner. He was actually a little freaked out to meet her mom but he didn't want to show it. He smiled at her then turned to look out the small airplane window and saw the white landscape. Snow.

The nerves of meeting Mrs. Fabray got pushed to the back of his mind as he took in all the white through the dim light of darkness. They didn't usually get snow in Long Beach. It was unnatural for southern California. This was actually his first time seeing snow in person and he was pretty excited.

As they descended Finn could tell Quinn was getting excited. He knew she hadn't seen her mom since she left for school in late August since she went to his house for Thanksgiving.

"Excited?" Quinn beamed upon hearing his question.

"Uh yeah!" She happily answered. "I haven't been home in four months."

"What are you most excited for?"

She puckered her lips and thought. "Well I haven't had a home cooked meal in forever!"

"Oh, I thought it'd be me meeting your family." He playfully pouted and Quinn bit her lip and smiled at him.

"Of course I'm excited for that babe," she pecked his lips. "But I mean, come on, it's food."

Finn shook his head and rolled his eyes but laughed. "Only you would choose food over me."

Five minutes later the plane landed safely on the runway and the flight attendance voice came over the speaker.

"Welcome to Dayton International Airport. The current temperature outside is thirty-seven degrees so dress warmly. The current time is seven-thirty. If you are continuing your travels to a connecting flight, there will be gate postings right outside our arrival gate. If Dayton is your destination then baggage claim is right outside the gate. As always thank you for flying with us today and we hope to serve you in your future travels. Have a nice night."

"Seven-thirty?"

Quinn turned to Finn to address his confusion. "Time zones. There's a three-hour time difference between Ohio and California. Right now we're three hours ahead."

"Oh okay," The realization washed over him quickly and he felt a little embarrassed about not knowing this. "I just don't really come this way often. I normally stay on the west coast."

She gave him a sweet smile. "It's fine baby. Don't worry. Let's grab our backpacks and get off this thing."

Once the plane was at its arrival gate everyone stood up and began filing out and towards baggage claim.

They easily followed the crowd down a couple hallways and to some escalators that had a sign over it reading 'Baggage Claim.'

Quinn felt her smile grow as they got on the escalator and began to move down. She squealed a little when she caught sight of her mom waiting at the bottom.

Finn didn't even need her to tell him that the woman at the bottom was her mother. He could tell easily enough seeing their extreme resemblance. She had honey blonde hair that matched Quinn's pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a white, floral patterned dress with a yellow cardigan. He could see she also had a cross hanging from a gold chain draped just below her neck. He chuckled to himself. Like mother, like daughter he supposed.

"Quinnie!" Mrs. Fabray squeaked as she ran up to them and pulled Quinn into a tight hug once they walked off the escalator. "Oh baby I missed you so much!"

Finn smiled as he looked on at the woman reconnecting with her daughter. Then she turned to him.

"You must be this Finn I hear all about." He smiled politely and nodded his head.

"Yep, I'm Finn. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Fabray."

"Please, call me Judy if you'd like." She told him with a wave of her hand and continued to look at him. "You are even cuter than Quinn described over the phone."

"Mom!" Quinn chided, a red blush gracing her cheeks.

Finn couldn't help the chuckle that escaped through his lips. He thought it was really cute that Quinn was embarrassed though.

"Oh come on," Judy shifted her vision to her daughter. "Don't be embarrassed, Sweetie. I'm sure Finn knew it was a compliment." Finn nodded.

"Yeah thank you for the compliment Mrs. Fabray- I mean, Judy." The older woman smiled. "I was actually going to say now I can see where Quinn get's her gorgeous looks from. You're both beautiful."

Judy blushed and giggled and Quinn looked at her mom in disbelief. Did she just giggle? Then she turned to look at her boyfriend who was smirking wildly at her and she quirked her famous eyebrow at him.

"You are such a kiss up." She whispered to him and he smirked which earned a slap to the arm from his girlfriend. He shrugged.

"Please, you flatter me!" Judy finally said with a happy sigh and Finn continued to smirk, milking the situation knowing Quinn was still staring at him and rolling her eyes. "Come on sweetie, let's get each of your bags and head back to the house. Your father just called before you came off escalator saying he was home from work."

Quinn gave her boyfriend one last 'you're a brown noser' glare before agreeing with her mom.

Fifteen minutes later with bags in hand, they made their way out to the parking lot to Judy's car.

"So how was the flight?" The older blonde inquired as they made the forty-five minute drive.

"Long…" Quinn replied in a bored manner and turned to look at Finn. "This one next to me always had to have something to do. He couldn't sit and sleep until like, the last hour of the flight."

Finn changed his vision from gawking at the snow-covered land that flew by the window to the laughing girl beside him.

"Hey! I can't help it if I get bored easily!"

"You literally had to be either playing cards or listening to music at every second to be content. You got up to use the bathroom six times! No one has to pee that much."

Finn threw up his hands in surrender even though he knew Quinn was only trying to bust his ego. Before he could respond Quinn's mother cut in.

"Oh honey, let him be. So what if he wanted to have something to do? It's a good thing he didn't want to just sit around. There's nothing worse than a lazy man."

Quinn's mouth was agape when she heard her mother's input. She looked at Finn. "My mother already loves you."

Finn's eyebrows narrowed in confusion. "How so?"

"She's already defending you and she barely met you only twenty minutes ago."

Finn gave her a toothy smirk and Quinn hit his arm again to wipe it off his face.

"Thank you Mrs. Fabray." He laughed.

"You already have one parent who loves you. Ready to meet the other half? He's a little harder to impress." Quinn said as they pulled into the Fabray driveway.

He shrugged and smirked. Quinn could already feel the cockiness radiating out of him.

"I'll just have to pull out my famous Finn Hudson charm. I got your mom to like me in less than twenty minutes. I'm betting ten with your dad."

"Mhm, good luck with that babe." She was ready to see his stoked up ego simmer down at the hands of another Fabray.

When Judy popped the trunk, Finn easily lifted Quinn's suitcase and his own duffle bag into his arms and began to carry them up the walk towards the large home.

"Oh, such a gentleman, Quinnie." Quinn felt her mother whisper quietly into her ear before she paced ahead of the tall brunette to open the door. She could only stifle her slight chuckle at her mom's comment. She was more of a sucker for Finn than _she_ was as his girlfriend.

"Welcome to our home Finn." Judy announced as she swung open the door to lead him inside.

"Thanks," Finn smiled and stepped over the threshold. He was in awe when he finally looked around the entrance.

"This is our foyer." Judy informed him with a wave of her arm in a gesturing manner.

Finn still stared at his surroundings without a word. The house looked even larger from the inside than it did the outside.

His eyes fled around the whole area; from the long, wide double staircases that merged at the top that were the first to steal your attention to white marble floors to the towering beige walls that connected at the top to a high ceiling that had a beautiful glass chandelier hanging from it. This was just their entrance to the house?

Quinn chewed on the inside of her cheek nervously as she watched Finn gawk at her house. She never thought Finn would judge her based off where she lived but seeing his shocked, although impressed face unnerved her. After seeing the mansion of a house she lived in who he treat her differently? Would he now think of her as some spoiled girl that came from a wealthy family? Would he feel like he wasn't good enough for her knowing he came from a modest home compared to an over boastful mansion? She had never given him that impression because that wasn't who she was. Sure, she lived in a big house with all the trimmings but that wasn't her. That was her parents. She was more than happy with her cramped dorm room with Rachel.

She continued to watch him and hope he would still look at her like the nerdy, artistic English major she was. After a few more minutes she decided to speak.

"Finn?" He must not have heard her because he continued to gaze around the foyer, so she repeated herself a little louder and more prominently this time. "Finn?"

He was broken out of his amazed filled trance when he heard Quinn say his name. "Huh?"

"Do you want to put your bag away?" She asked meekly, her nerves getting the best of her.

His lips curved up into a sweet, dopey smile and she was glad to see that his attention was fully off the marble clad room and on her. She knew he only got that smile when he was thinking of only her.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He turned to Judy. "Thanks for picking us up Mrs. Fabray- uh, Judy." The older woman nodded with a smile on her face.

"Come on Finn," Quinn began to walk up one of the staircases signaling him to follow her. "We can put the bags upstairs."

"Alright," he agreed before making his way up the steps in tow.

"Once you guys are settled upstairs come back down so Finn can meet your father!" Judy called up to them and Quinn nodded.

Finn's eyes continued to wander once they were on the second floor. He followed Quinn down a long hallway with many closed doors. Since there wasn't anything to look at in the rooms, he glanced at all the pictures hanging on the walls. There were many family pictures. Portraits of the Fabray's all together and some of Quinn and her sister when they were younger. There were also a few paintings hung up only adding more of a sophisticated look to the Fabray mansion.

A few more steps brought them to the end of the hall where Quinn opened the last door.

"So this is the guest room my parents want you to stay in." she told him with an apologetic yet goofy smile.

He shrugged. "It's okay I guess. I kinda figured something like this would happen with your family being so religious. I can imagine they'd have a conniption if they walked in on a boy sleeping in your bed."

Finn's reply earned him a giggle from Quinn. "Yeah most likely."

"This is a nice room," Finn spoke as he looked around this room as well with it's light beige walls and white furniture all the way down to the duvet on the bed. "It's just like the rest of your house."

Quinn cringed internally and sighed heavily. "Finn, I don't want you to think- Okay look, just because I live in a big house with nice things doesn't mean I'm a snob or- or that I care about superficial stuff. I don't want you to base a new opinion on me by the home I live…" Finn listened quietly and the corner of his lip arched into a slight smile. "It's not who I am, it's who my parents are but I really love the modest charm of your house-"

Finn had heard enough by this point and had to stop her. "Quinn," he started as he placed a hand on each of her arms. "You live in a huge, beautiful home, sure… But if you think I'm going to judge your character on where you live, you're insane. I know who you are; you're a girl that'd be happy with a pen and a fresh notebook to write in. You'd never need a bunch of pretty and shiny things. You're an amazing girl who's most definitely not a snob and I'd never judge you for your house or parents. So I don't care where you live."

Quinn could feel tears want to well up and she let herself easily fall into the arms that began to envelop her. How did she end up with the sweetest guy and who would have thought it'd be Finn Hudson?

"Thank you, Finn," She mumbled into his shoulder before pulling away from the hug. "I appreciate you understanding."

"There was never anything to understand," he smiled. "I wouldn't have thought anything of it from the beginning. Now let's go down so I can meet your dad and get it over with so I can stop feeling like I'm going to throw up because of nerves."

"Oh, what happened to ten minutes?" She loved to tease.

Finn followed Quinn back down the hall and stairs through a couple more rooms and into the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Fabray were relaxing. Finn noticed Quinn's mom lounging with a book in her hands on the chaise in the corner of the room and her dad on the couch reading… Finn squinted his eyes to get a better look at the bland looking book's title. No, the… _bible_? His eyebrows forced into his forehead in disbelief. Now he really knew what Quinn meant about them being 'bible thumpers' in the café. '_This should be interesting_.'

"Hey daddy," Quinn greeted her father just as happily as she had her mother and ran over to hug him when he stood up.

"Oh my Quinnie is home!" He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly. "I missed you, Quinnie Bear."

Finn smiled lightly as he saw Quinn's cheeks turn a rose tint.

"Thanks, I missed you too dad, and you mom." She added when she glanced to the blonde woman on the chaise.

"Who's this?" Mr. Fabray gestured to Finn as he pulled out of the embrace.

Quinn turned to look at Finn who was still positioned at the arched doorway of the room, and smiled brightly. "Daddy, this is Finn, my boyfriend. I told you that he was going to be joining us for the holiday."

"Right, I know," He laughed through his grin to show he was only messing around with her. "Finn."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Fabray." Finn introduced himself with a handshake, hoping his palms weren't sweaty because he was nervous. He really wanted to make a good impression on Quinn's parents because he planned on being around for a while.

"That's a firm handshake there son," Mr. Fabray commented as the two men shook hands. "Pleasure to finally meet you Finn." Finn smiled through his nerves and nodded. "Why don't we all sit down and catch up seeing as Quinn's been gone for four months."

Finn wasn't going to argue with the tall, blonde man so he sat down on the loveseat that was closest to him and Quinn joined him. Mr. Fabray returned to his seat on the longer couch.

"You have a very nice home Mr. Fabray," Finn thought it might be a decent idea to start the father to daughter's boyfriend conversation with a compliment. Hopefully it would start him off nicely.

"Thank you," He nodded his head. "So how was the flight here?"

"It was fine," Quinn responded so she could take some spotlight off Finn. "We just played some cards and slept most of the way."

"I'm sure, plane rides are quite boring," Finn's lips arched into a small smile at hearing Quinn's dad share his opinion. "So how's school been Hunnie?"

"It's been really great. I'm glad I transferred this year. I even got into an elite writing program." Quinn explained jovially and Finn smiled at hearing how proud she was.

"That's fantastic Quinn!" Her father gave her an approving smile. "Nothing but the best for the Fabrays."

Quinn shifted uncomfortably at hearing the last part of her father's comment but was reassured by Finn with a quick squeeze of his hand that he still stood by his claim upstairs. So she just thanked her dad.

"Quinnie, why don't you help me set the table for dinner. It's almost done." Her mom piped up from the corner of the room as she pulled her reading glasses off her face and set her book down.

Quinn agreed with a nod and stood up but not before returning Finn's previous gesture of reassuring him with a squeeze of her hand. She didn't know if this was a plan to get Finn and her father alone to talk or what but she still wanted to comfort her boyfriend and tell him his father wasn't going to eat him alive.

Finn gave her a crooked smile to let her know he understood what she was doing and to thank her before she let go of his hand and followed her mother into the neighboring kitchen.

"So Finn," Mr. Fabray commenced the dreaded one-on-one father to boyfriend talk and Finn could only think, '_Okay, here we go_.' And continue to listen to the man. "Now that you don't have the protection of my daughter…" Finn watched as the man started to smile amicably to show he meant no threat by it. Finn chuckled a little and let out a slight sigh of relief. "I wanted to talk and get to know you."

Finn nodded, leaned forward on the couch and clasped his hands together. "Sure."

"I'm sure you've been through this whole routine before," Mr. Fabray laughed and Finn could only join in with a slight laugh himself. The man would never know just how wrong he was. "As a father of a once, little girl, I have to be _her_ protector and _your_ interrogator, you know?" Finn nodded for him to carry on. "She doesn't have many boyfriends. I believe her last one was in high school so I don't get to do this very often and therefore get pretty excited when I can."

Finn unfolded his hands to wipe them discretely on his pants before returning them to their clasped state. "Yeah I understand." He chuckled to keep the good vibe going.

"You play football." Mr. Fabray proclaimed and noticed the confusion on the boy's face at his words. "I figured you play because of your sweatshirt." He pointed to the light blue garment of clothing Finn donned.

"Oh, yeah," he breathed, the confusion now drifting away. "Yeah, I do."

"What's your position?"

Finn saw the straight curiosity of the man shine through and it wasn't posed as an interrogating, menacing question. He genuinely wondered and Finn smiled thinking this "interrogation" may be easier than he first assumed.

"Starting quarterback, Sir."

Finn noticed Mr. Fabray's smile grow even wider than before. "I like that," he said highly impressed. "It's very all- American and I think that's exactly what our Quinnie needs."

The tall boy grinned. "Thank you, Sir because I really like your daughter."

"I'm glad to hear that. Has Quinn ever told you that her old man played college football as well?"

Finn shook his head before listening to the retelling of his college years at Syracuse.

* * *

><p>"I hope everything's going okay out there." Quinn muttered as she prepared a last minute salad to go along with their dinner.<p>

"Why wouldn't they be?" Judy queried, while she pulled out her favorite place mats from the island drawer.

"I don't know mom, I guess it's just that," she turned away from the counter so she could look at the blonde across the kitchen. "Finn was pretty nervous to meet you guys because he doesn't do this a lot and-"

"What doesn't he do a lot? Meet the parents of his girlfriend?" Judy eyed her daughter skeptically.

"No! No." Quinn assured her as she attempted to cover up her words. "What I meant was, he's never spent a really big holiday like Christmas with someone else's parents so he gets nervous because he doesn't want to impose on an important family time."

"Oh…" Judy drawled and went back to placing the mats on the table and Quinn quietly sighed in relief. She didn't want her parents to know that Finn used to go through girls as fast as he went through underwear. She also didn't want them to judge him because of his past. She wanted them to get to know him as if he had a clean slate like she had. "Well he's not imposing at all. We're very excited to have him here because he's important to you. Besides, we haven't heard a peep from the living room since we've been in here and if your father was killing him, I'm pretty sure we'd hear screams by now."

And like on cue, the sounds of loud, raucous voices carried into the kitchen to meet the ears of the two women.

"Uh oh, spoke too soon." Judy murmured and followed a rushing Quinn back to the living room.

When Quinn got to the living room she expected to see her dad pulling out a gun or something to threaten Finn like she had said but she was met with something else entirely different. The two men were still sitting in the same places as when she left but Finn looked way more relaxed and her dad looked all giddy.

"And then we _actually _put a cow in the dean's office!" The two busted out laughing at her father's words and to Quinn's surprise, they were getting along very well.

"Oh man classic Animal House!" Finn commented as his laughter tapered off. "That must have been amazing. Did you guys get caught?"

Mr. Fabray shook his head. "No, our fraternity was so large they couldn't weed out the exact brothers that did it so they never disciplined us."

"Oh wow, if a fraternity at UCLA did that then the whole chapter would get blamed."

"They used to do that back when I was in school too but the president of our university loved us because we did so much charity work that they let it slide."

"That is the best prank ever."

"Boys, dinner's ready." Judy chimed in even though she didn't want to take away from their time. They seemed to be having a nice time.

"Fantastic Sweetie," Mr. Fabray got up and pecked his wife on the cheek. "We'll have to finish this later Finn."

"Sure thing Mr. Fabray." Finn replied, his voice still racked with light chuckles.

He turned fully to face the boy on the loveseat. "Please, you can call me Russell after such a great conversation like that. Be at the table in a couple minutes kids."

With that the two made their way out of the room leaving Finn and Quinn.

"So that went better than you expected, I'm sure."

"Yeah," he nodded enthusiastically. "Your dad is actually pretty cool. You should hear some of his college stories. He was a god!"

"Yep, he still likes to act like he is." Quinn chuckled and continued. "I'm glad you guys are getting along."

"Me too." Finn agreed. "I was so nervous at first, my palms were drenched but then we started talking about football and how he played at Syracuse and then it just progressed from there I guess."

Quinn smiled sweetly and pecked Finn's lips. "Well, I'm really glad. Did he threaten you at all like I said he might?"

"Nope. Not off to a bad start huh?" She shook her head and smiled at him before he added lowly, "This meeting parents thing is a lot easier than I thought it'd be."

Dinner flew by with multiple conversations about college for them and her dad both, some old family stories to get Finn more acquainted with the Fabrays, plans of what Christmas would hold, and the traditional Christmas Eve bash they threw every year. Finn's ears perked up to listen more attentively at the last part. By the time dinner was over at nine-thirty, Judy and Russell had gone through a bottle of wine and were pretty tired, as were Finn and Quinn from the flight.

"So you guys have a annual Christmas Eve party?" Finn questioned when they had made it upstairs to Quinn's room. Quinn had gone into the bathroom to wash her face and get ready for bed so Finn decided to take a seat and talk to her through the door.

"Yeah, it's just this get together of our extended family and we all rehash the year and talk about the next. Most people don't remember what they talked about the night before when they all wake up hung over the next morning."

They shared a chuckle as Quinn came out from her adjoining bathroom and joined Finn to sit on her queen size bed.

"All you Fabrays get wasted on Christmas Eve? Doesn't sound very responsible." He teased.

"Hey, the bible says eat, drink and be merry and we're all _pretty_ religious." She playfully defended, throwing her hands into the air.

Finn laughed. "Okay, alright, but what about the kids?"

"Oh, they get wasted too," She told him with the most serious face she could muster and when she earned a shocked and appalled expression from her boyfriend she let out her giggles. "On grape juice babe! They like to pretend their drinking wine or something, I don't know, but we don't actually let them drink real wine. You need to relax."

Finn laughed and held a hand up to his chest to give a dramatic sigh of relief. "Hey, I actually thought you were serious for a second!"

"Yeah, that's why I told you that you need to relax."

"Oh, I need to relax?" he challenged and Quinn bit down on her bottom lip and nodded. "I'll show you relax."

Finn quickly scooped her off the bed and over his shoulder as he spun around, effectively leaving her flailing on his shoulder and giggling. "Finn, put me down!"

"You got it!" he granted when he was done spinning and threw her down on her bed.

"That was not relaxed." Quinn accused him from the bed and watched as he started to crawl up from the bottom of the bed to her.

"Maybe I don't want to be relaxed."

At his words, Quinn moved down the bed to meet him halfway and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him in for a kiss. No more words were spoken as their lips connected in a passionate lock and tongues glided languidly over one another as Finn gently led her back down and hovered above her. He let his hands fall down next to Quinn's head to keep himself up as they continued to kiss. Quinn let her arms down so only her hands were resting on his neck as she let one run through his hair and the other keep him in place. They kept on this for a few minutes before there was a soft knock on the door followed by it quickly opening.

"I just came up to say good night Quinn," Finn had jumped off Quinn before Russell could even get his first word out. "And Finn since you're in here too."

Finn's cheeks turned a hot, pink at being caught making out with the man's daughter and for just being in her room at that moment.

"Okay, good night Daddy. Tell mom I said night too." Finn looked over at Quinn who seemed mostly unaffected by her father's intrusion.

"I will Sweetie. Good night." He then stared at Finn. "Goodnight, Son."

Finn tried to not let his embarrassment show when he talked to Russell. "Good night, Sir."

Russell chortled but then his face grew more stern and serious. "_Good night_, Finn." Then he gestured down the hall towards the guest room with his head and Finn got the message.

"Right," he breathed and turned to his girlfriend who was still sitting farther up the bed. "Night, Quinn." He kissed her on the cheek and quickly made his way across the room and passed Russell to go to the guest room.

Once he heard the door down the hall click, he smiled.

"Really dad?"

He chuckled as he looked at his daughter. "What? Since we got along so great earlier I had to present my authority and put some fear in him."

She rolled her eyes. "Good night, dad."

"Night, Pumpkin."

* * *

><p>The next day started with an early morning for the Fabrays plus Finn. Quinn had to practically pull Finn out of bed but they got downstairs and had breakfast at a decent hour. She wished her dad a good day at the office before he left and helped her mom cook some pancakes while Finn managed the toast. They found out that was all he could cook when he burnt the first batch of eggs, then he was on toast duty. He was surprisingly good at that though.<p>

Following breakfast Finn couldn't wait to go outside. When he saw snow in real life for what seemed like the first time, he got so excited. Snow never came in Southern California so he couldn't wait to just go out and play around in it like he was ten again. He got joy out of making snowmen and Quinn got joy out of watching him.

Together, they made a small snowman family and threw snowballs at each other. Quinn even made a snow angel and blushed when Finn called her his angel. She claimed it was the cold making her cheeks red.

A few hours later they went back inside to change into dry clothes so they could go out and Quinn would show him around town and since it was a chilly day for Quinn and a, 'I'm freezing my ass off!' day for Finn, his words, they went to Quinn's favorite coffee shop, The Lima Bean.

"Can I get two large hot chocolates please?" Finn ordered and pulled out some money after telling Quinn he had it.

"Sure, that'll be eight-oh-two."

He handed the money to the cashier and waited as the barista prepared their drinks.

"This is a cute place." He commented as they sat down with their warm drinks.

"Yeah, I love it here. I used to come here sometimes and do my homework. It has a nice vibe." She took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Mmm, this is great."

They had only gotten a few sips into their drinks when Quinn heard her name.

"Quinn Fabray!" She looked over in the direction of the voice and smiled upon seeing its owner.

"Hey, Mercedes!" she returned excitedly.

"Girl, I haven't seen you in what feels like forever!" Finn watched as his girlfriend hugged the large, black girl.

"It's only been a few months."

"Forever, I know!" The girls shared some laughter before Quinn pulled Finn up by the hand from his chair.

"Mercedes, this is Finn, my boyfriend."

Finn smiled as he was being introduced and shook Mercedes's hand. "Mmhm, I was wondering who this fine boy was."

Finn chuckled bashfully, and introduced himself. "Nice to meet you. I'm Finn and I guess you're Mercedes. You're from Lima too?"

She nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering-"

"Is it because I'm black?" A serious and very intimidating, might he had, face stared back at him and he froze.

"N-no, I- I just, I m-mean I wasn't- It's really not that, I-"

Quinn suppressed her giggles while she watched Finn stutter and Mercedes give him the stare down. Mercedes was trying to hold herself together as well as she watched Finn stammer.

"Relax white boy, I'm just messing with you." She finally said and Finn continued to stare at her shocked and eyes wide like a deer in headlights for a few seconds before he could pull it together.

"Oh, okay," he muttered and let out the breath he had been holding in as if it was to be his last. "You- you had me."

Quinn and Mercedes laughed as Finn regained his cool and his breath.

"The worst part is, Quinn, you knew this was a joke and you let me suffer. You're a mean girlfriend." He pouted as the girls kept laughing but Quinn pecked his lips anyway.

"Aww, I'm sorry baby but she does that to everyone. It's quite the ice breaker isn't it?" She chuckled and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess it is. A scary, 'I'm gonna get punched in the face' ice breaker but an ice breaker nonetheless."

"Whew I like you, Finn." Mercedes laughed and sat down when Quinn asked her to join them and Finn watched on as the two friends recalled high school memories and new college ones. He discreetly smiled because he got to see Quinn interact with her friends from home.

An hour later Finn and Quinn said their goodbyes to Mercedes but not without Quinn promising to hang out with her before vacation ended.

* * *

><p>The day went on without a hitch as they met up with Judy to pick out a Christmas tree. They headed to a farm that had rows of trees lined up.<p>

The three made it a game to find the best tree, the main rule was that it had to be taller than Finn and at six foot three, it was a challenge but they eventually found a large enough one.

When they got back to the house, Finn let them at the decorating part even though they asked if he wanted to. He told them he'd much rather just hand them the ornaments and they could place them strategically on the branches but he ended up putting the angel on top since he was the tallest.

The tree was decorated in no time thanks to the three and Finn and Quinn decided to relax for a little bit. Once it was dark enough however, Quinn shut off the movie they were watching.

"Come on, that was the best part!" Finn whined as Quinn got up and grabbed him coat from the hook. "What are you doing?"

"I want to show you something."

"Like what?" he wondered.

"It's a surprise but it's really cool, come on!" She demanded and tossed him his ski jacket he brought with him.

"Okay, okay," he mumbled as he got up from the couch to put his shoes on. "Hold your horses crazy lady."

"Mhm, sure… Crazy."

She made him give her a piggyback ride all the way to their destination for that jab.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" he groaned and Quinn giggled.<p>

"What are you? A little kid in the car?"

"No I'm not but I'm fairly sure you'd be asking the same thing if you were me and had to carry your girlfriend on your back down icy streets forever."

"Stop being over dramatic."

"Over dramatic? I swear we've walked at least a mile already."

"This is good training for you when you aren't doing football. I'm helping babe."

"Sure…" he drawled and smiled at hearing Quinn giggle.

"Well you won't have to carry me any longer because we're here." She announced and hopped off his back to lead him into a walking park.

"Your surprise is a park?"

"You may sound unimpressed now but you'll love it. Come on." With that she pulled him by the hand into the park. A little walk in and Finn finally knew why she brought him here.

"Wow…" he murmured, impressed with all the multi colored lights resting around the braches of all the trees lined down the path they walked near a hill where people were tubing down.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked, mesmerized as well. "Especially with all the snow too."

Finn briefly looked away from the trees to Quinn and he smiled. "Yeah, it is."

She glanced away from the tree and was met with her boyfriend's eyes on her. "I meant the tree, Dummy."

He shrugged. "Yeah, but I meant you." He took her hands in his to make her face him completely. "You're so utterly beautiful, Quinn."

She blushed and this time she couldn't blame it on the weather. "Thanks." She tried to turn back to look at the trees but Finn stopped her by holding her in place.

"Don't take it so lightly Quinn. I mean it, you're gorgeous and I still can't believe how some guy like me ended up with an amazing girl like you. You're everything Quinn…" he paused to smile and her blush grew deeper. She bit her lip to hold back her own grin. He continued. "You're like, _the_ smartest girl I know and I can't even describe to you how cute you look with your little nerdy reading glasses on with a book relaxing on your bed-"

"Hey! They aren't that bad!"

"Quinn, they're nerdy but really cute nerdy."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "Okay."

Her smile made him continue his earlier words.

"You're insanely talented! What you write in all your notebooks flabbergast me they're that good and obviously they must be because you're in an elite writing program! You're so nice, like _the_ nicest…" Quinn giggled at his words. "You make me such a better person; you're my better half. I know this is going to sound so much more cliché than it already has been but before you, I was an arrogant asshole who didn't care about anything or anyone he may have done wrong to. I was definitely a major prick," Quinn raised her hand between them to defend him but he shot her down. "No, don't say I wasn't because I know I was. I used to make fun of Kurt and be a jerk to a lot of other people. I don't do that anymore because of you. I guess it all just leads up to saying that…"

'_Okay, here I go. You can do this Finn. Just say it, I love you. It shouldn't be hard because you mean it_.'

"Quinn, I… I…"

"Hey we go two more available tubes! You two want a ride?" A man running the tubing hill yelled over to them, holding up the tubes in his arms to grab their attention.

"One minute!" Quinn shouted back and returned her gaze to Finn who was looking at the tubing man. "What were you saying?"

'_Come on, Finn. I think I knew what you were going to say and I really want you to. Say it_.' She mused, biting her lips and waiting for those three magical words to come out of Finn Hudson's mouth. Three words came out; unfortunately, those three words weren't exactly the ones she was hoping for.

"Wanna go tubing?" He asked with a smile and pointed to the gesturing man. He watched as her expression fell a little, or maybe he thought it did, and wanted to hit himself for not telling her. He wanted to say those three words but three different ones came out instead.

"Sure," she agreed a bit crestfallen but picked herself up immediately as to not let Finn worry.

Even though both were disappointed, they held their heads high, laced their fingers together and walked over to the tubing area where surprisingly after something like what had just happened, they had a lot of fun, but even the highest level of fun wouldn't deter their thoughts from those three words. _I love you_.

* * *

><p>Call Quinn more than a little disappointed when the next few days passed without any recognition that their conversation in the park ever happened. Finn was back to acting his goofy, albeit cute self, without ever bringing up what he was trying to say.<p>

Finn wasn't the only one disappointed. He was disappointed in himself. He had been so close. He thought he could do it but he choked at the last second when it meant the most. He hadn't brought it up again because he wanted the timing to be perfect like it had the other night in the park. He hoped he'd get another shot at it before he left to go back home.

Even though both were upset, they chose not to let it show too much and instead, got excited for the Fabray Christmas Eve party… Well, Quinn was. Finn was more on the iffy side of meeting the _entire_ Fabray clan.

Before he could think much more of it, he found himself three hours later standing near the chip bowl shoving fistfuls of Lays into his mouth surrounded by many, many Fabrays.

"So you're little Quinnie's new man?" A rather tall, not quite as tall as him but tall enough, man asked him as he grabbed some chips too. Finn could practically get drunk off the guys alcohol filled breath.

"Uh yeah, I am. Finn Hudson." He held out his hand to the man who shook it. Finn pulled back his own hand to find it wet with what? He did _not _want to know so he just wiped it on his pants.

"I'm Jeremy, Quinn's big cousin. You better watch yourself with my little cousin or else…" Jeremy lowly threatened and Finn cocked his head back and furrowed his brows. Before he could ask, 'or else what?' Drunken Jeremy's attention was on someone else and he walked away.

"Okay…" Finn muttered under his breath before he took a sip of his punch to wash down the chips. That was when Quinn found him.

"Babe!" she greeted loudly over the music. "I've been looking for you everywhere! You figure you'd be easier to find in a room since you're so tall."

"Yeah well, there's a lot of people here. Speaking of, I just met cousin Jeremy. He told me to watch myself with you or else…" he finished off in a low, threatening tone to mock Jeremy.

Quinn cocked her eyebrow. "Or else what?"

"I have absolutely no idea." He laughed.

"Yeah, he's always been kind of weird but forget him, I want you to meet my sister. She just got here."

He nodded and she pulled him through the crowd family members that looked like they were forming their Christmas caroling tribute band and towards the front foyer.

When they stopped he was met with the eyes of Frannie Fabray.

"Merry Christmas!" she greeted him enthusiastically before she hugged Quinn and turned back to him. "You must be Finn. I've heard a lot about you."

"No she hasn't." Quinn countered, clearly a little embarrassed at Finn finding out that she talked about him with her sister.

"It's cool Quinn." He promised and smiled to show her to not be embarrassed.

"I have but that's okay," Frannie joined in again. "It's nice you could spend Christmas with us. I hope your family was okay with it."

"Yeah, my mom was fine. She was actually really happy." Finn narrowed his eyebrows in confusion thinking back to it and thinking that she should have been sadder.

"Well we're glad to have you here." She proclaimed before sidestepping and grabbing onto a man's arm. "This is my husband, Michael."

Michael held out his hand to Finn and in turn Finn shook it. When they pulled away from each other was when Finn got a good look at the man. He was of small stature, only a little taller than Frannie and he wore a green sweater vest over a button up with tan, pleated slacks and brown leather shoes. He was probably the definition of what Quinn's family called a 'good Christian man.'

"It's um, nice to meet you Michael." Finn said and Michael returned the favor with a curt nod.

"So we'll catch up with you guys later?" Quinn announced to pull Finn out of the awkward greetings.

"Yes, definitely." Frannie responded. "Where are mom and dad?"

"Kitchen." Quinn answered quickly and pointed for emphasis.

"Great," Frannie smiled and tugged Michael past them towards the kitchen.

"He was kind of weird." Finn admitted. Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he doesn't talk that much and frankly, he kind of smells funny. If you thought that was awkward wait until he actually speaks."

Finn laughed which caused Quinn to do the same but then she bit her lip and spoke. "Hey, do you want to get away from all this for a little bit? I know it can be stressful meeting a bunch of new people at once."

He wasn't really sure as to what she was getting to but he agreed anyway and Quinn took his hand and led him upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, you're right, I guess it is kinda insane meeting so many people in the span of an hour. So many blonde people." He joked once they got up to Quinn's room. She laughed but shut the door behind her. He cleared his throat. "Um, what are you doing?"<p>

"Finn," she started as she slowly walked over to where he was sitting at her desk chair. "I wanted to thank you again for coming back home with me. I know it's a big thing for you and I just want you to know that I really appreciate it."

"Uh, yeah no problem. You mean a lot to me and I wanted to do this." He managed to get out all in one time as Quinn sat in his lap. Oh sweet baby Jesus.

"You mean a lot to me too Finn and I feel like I don't tell you that enough, mean while you're telling me stuff like that all the time."

"It's okay babe, I know how you feel. You don't need to vocalize it all the time. I only do it because it's all so new to me and I really like it."

"Well right now I am," She murmured against his lips before slowly letting hers glide over his, in a slow and sweet kiss. He heard her gulp before she whispered, "I'm ready, Finn."

"Huh?" he practically choked in surprise, aware that she was a virgin and aware of the fact that they hadn't been dating that long.

"I'm ready to give myself to you." She elaborated, and pressed her lips to his once more. "I have really strong feelings for you and you've been so good at waiting and understanding. I want to do this. I don't want to be a good Christian girl tonight." She played with the cross around her neck and took off the watch he gave her.

There was once a time where he wouldn't say another word at this point but at this moment, he couldn't help but question her. "Quinn, a-are you drunk or something?"

She let out a breathy laugh and her hot breath ghosted over his lips and made him shut his eyes. "No Finn, I haven't even drank anything but fruit punch. I'm serious right now. I've been thinking about this for a while and I want it to happen."

The gutter minded, twenty year old guy in him wanted to ask how long she's been having thoughts of this and ask her to describe them in vivid detail but the side that cared about her overpowered the other a hundred to one.

"Are you sure?"

She lightly smiled at how caring and sweet the tone of his voice was. He truly was a different Finn Hudson than the one she turned down four months ago. She nodded. "More than anything."

Was she sure? Yeah, she was. It would have been nice for him to vocalize how he truly felt about her those few nights ago in the park to make this even sweeter but on the inside, she knew he didn't have to. She could feel how much he loved her.

The word, "Okay" came out in a barely audible whisper, as he stood up from the chair with her in his arms bridal style and carried her across the room to her bed.

He gently laid her down and began to get on the bed himself before he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked showing her insecurities, the worry of him not wanting her came to mind.

"I um, didn't bring any protection."

Hearing his explanation put her mind at ease but she wanted to play with him a little bit so she giggled. "Why not?"

"I guess I just didn't expect to be doing anything." He explained with a shrug but wished he reworded it when he saw a slightly hurt look appear on her face.

Quinn wasn't really sure how to take that. It could mean multiple things. "Is it because you think I'm a prude? Or was it just because you didn't want to rush me like you said that time at your house?"

"No, no, not because I think you're a prude. You're not a prude, Quinn." He immediately assured her. "I didn't expect to be doing anything because like I said, I didn't want to rush you and I thought that, maybe if you saw I brought condoms you'd think I was going to try something with you and I wouldn't. I want you to be comfortable around me."

"I am comfortable around you, baby and I appreciate you thinking that, but it's okay now." He smiles at hearing her and seeing her smile as well. Then her regular smile turned into a saucy smile and he arched an eyebrow. "It's okay because I was actually expecting to do this so I came prepared."

Finn eyed her curiously and was shocked slash aroused when she pulled open her nightstand drawer to reveal a large pack of condoms. A party box of Trojans!

He was shocked. "Uh… wow…"

"I'm ready," she spoke up. "I guess the question now is, are you?"

He nodded a little too furiously for his liking but it got Quinn to giggle nonetheless so he forgot about it. He reassumed his crawl up on her bed and stopped once more when he was hovered over her.

"You're sure you're ready?" he questioned again for reassurance and when he got a slow nod in reply, he lowered his head to kiss her.

He slipped his tongue inside when her lips parted to let out a low moan. They kissed languidly, their tongues wrestling for dominance.

"Mmm, Finn," Quinn mumbled against his lips and she grasped the back of his head and pulled him in deeper and then flipped them over.

"Whoa," he chuckled at her eagerness and of the fact that she was now staring down at him with her piercing hazel eyes.

He watched as she came back down and reconnected their lips in a slow, deep kiss before moving down and blazing a hot trail over his jaw and down his neck. When she found his pulse point she began sucking.

He let out a fevered gasp that quickly turned into a moan. '_Should I be sure she's a virgin cause she's doing this like she's an expert at foreplay_.' He thought to himself before Quinn stole his attention once more.

"Take it off, Finn." She ordered in an airy, out of breath tone.

"Huh?"

"I want you to take it off for me Finn." She reiterated, raising her arms over her head to signify she meant her shirt.

Finn grunted in lieu of an answer and darted his hands to the hem of her shirt and lifted up until the flimsy material was over her head so he could toss it aside. His eyes wandered back to his girlfriend's glorious torso and his eyes feasted on her one of her two greatest assets that were clad in a lacy red bra with white trimmings.

"Christmas-y don't you think?" she asked when she noticed him staring at the bra.

He nodded before leaning up and lacing his arms around her back, connecting their lips in another searing kiss and bringing her back down on top of him.

It only took a few seconds of clothing caused friction to get in between them before Finn realized and pulled off his own polo shirt.

He felt his pants tighten when Quinn let out a gasp turned moan at feeling the new, better feeling of smooth, hot skin coming into contact with her own. It didn't hurt that his washboard abs were great too.

The new, glorious feeling of skin on skin contact drove Quinn insane and she craved more. This desire led her hands down in between their heated bodies and to the buckle on Finn's jeans. She wanted to feel him everywhere but they would get there soon.

Multitasking became hard for the first time in her life when she was fiddling with the belt buckle that was between her and her goal of getting her boyfriend's pants off and kissing everywhere north of his mid section. It took her a minute or two to figure it out but in between kisses to Finn's chest, she finally unlatched the buckle. Once the belt was off Finn easily shimmied and kicked his jeans off.

Quinn became more turned on and nervous when she felt Finn's hard member pushing up against her leg through the thin fabric of his boxers, but only slightly nervous. More turned on than ever though.

Quinn wasn't the only one with desire coursing through her blood. Finn's heart was pumping so fast he thought it might explode. He couldn't believe how incredibly turned on he was and she wasn't even naked yet. He could fix that though.

Just as easily as Quinn had flipped them before, he pulled the one-eighty on her so her beautiful hazel were staring up at him once more. He almost came in his shorts right then when she sucked her bottom lip under her teeth and bit down. At that moment she looked so pure and innocent and he didn't know if it made him a monster to be incredibly turned on at the sight or what, but he didn't care. He let his gutter thoughts invade his mind and he could only think on how good he was gonna do this.

Before she could let her insecurities get the best of her again at watching him stare at her, she felt herself being lifted up until her eyes met his and his arms were wrapped around her back to keep her up. She let her head fall back when Finn began placing kisses and licking down her neck starting from her jaw. When he got down to the portion of her neck where the cross lay, he began playing with it with his tongue along with licking around the rest of that area. Was it a sin to be licking around a cross and using it like a prop? God was most likely not pleased.

"Oh Finn that feels so good." She gushed as she shut her eyes and only let herself feel. She felt his hot tongue swirl circles on her flesh and him sucking every once in a while, which would no doubt leave a hickey that she would need to hide from her parents.

He smiled into her neck at hearing her tell him how good she felt. He didn't want to ruin anything by saying something even though he wanted to say, 'you think this is good, imagine how you'll feel when I'm inside you.'

So in lieu of any actual words, he continued to make her feel good, so he started to move down her neck and ended up kissing down to the valley between her scantily cladded breasts. He licked the flesh that sat in the middle of her breasts and heard Quinn's sharp intake of breath, which gave him a whole lot of confidence.

He continued his journey down south to take off her pants as he licked down her toned stomach and letting his hands run up and down the length of her sides, palming her breasts through her bra. He relished in the feeling of feeling her stomach muscles tighten as the tip of his tongue glided lightly over them and his hands worked magic on her breasts.

When he thought he spent enough time giving attention to her torso, he made his way down to her pants and slowly unbuttoned them. He had gotten his thumbs under the top of the pants and could feel Quinn's, what were sure to be a matching pair of sexy, red lace panties, when he heard the click of the door's handle being turned.

Oh shit.

'_Dear god, please don't let it be her dad_.' Finn mentally prayed because it was all he could do in the moment. There was no way they could get dressed before the door was opened. He wasn't the Flash.

Quinn was having similar thoughts in her own head once she was first annoyed that Finn had stopped in his ministrations to terrified when she noticed what had stopped him.

The couple braced themselves as the door creaked open slowly before it came open completely to reveal none other than… Cousin Jeremy.

"Oh sorry, I thought this was the bathroom." The drunken man apologized but didn't move from the door and continued to stare back and forth from them to the box of condoms visible in a pulled out drawer.

"It's um, the next door over Jeremy." Quinn informed him utterly embarrassed to be caught like this. She didn't exactly want her cousin to be seeing her in her bra and her boyfriend only in his boxers.

"Okay thanks," he finally said. "Sorry about this." And with that he turned and pulled the door closed with him.

"That was awful." Quinn finally found the words to speak after that and covered her face with her hands.

"Yeah…" He looked up to a clearly mortified Quinn. "Would you be upset if I told you I wasn't that turned on anymore?"

Quinn huffed a sigh and shook her head. "No, I'm not really turned on anymore either. I kind of lost it when I could smell the alcohol on him from over here."

"I'm pretty sure he might have peed in his pants or something before he made it to the bathroom too. He wreaked of pee." Just saying that he felt more and more turned off by the second, as did she.

"I'm sorry Finn."

He chuckled and let go of her so she could lie back down and he squeezed up beside her. "Why are you the one that's sorry? I was the one that admitted to not being turned on anymore first."

She shook her head. "No, I meant for him. He's never the best at these parties. I don't know why my parents always invite him. He ruined the mood."

"It's okay babe." He assured her. "I'm still here for another whole week. We can always do this another time."

"You don't think he'll go and tell people he saw us, do you?"

Finn looked at Quinn and stroked her arm to comfort her. "Nah, he's so drunk I think he forgot to go to the bathroom never mind telling people downstairs. I didn't hear the door close or anything. I think we'll be fine."

She sighed again but said, "Okay." He pulled her into a sweet and gentle kiss, unlike much of the other that were happening five minutes ago. "We should probably go back downstairs to the party. I'm sure my sister's probably looking for us."

"Right." Finn agreed as he got off the bed to pick up his clothes and Quinn's shirt of the floor. "For the record though, you were pretty good at turning me on back then."

Quinn scoffed playfully. "Please, I turn you on all the time." She watched as Finn knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Puck told me about the time he walked in on you about to do the deed with yourself. Pretty sure he told me he heard you mutter my name."

By the time Quinn had pulled on her shirt and turned around, she saw Finn's mouth hanging open and his eyes as big a saucers. She let out a little maniacal laugh. "Exactly."

Finn's eyes followed hers as she started to make her way out of the room. "Wait, he told you that?" She only turned back to smirk at him before heading through the doorway. "No really, come on!"

Man he loved this girl but currently hated Puck.

* * *

><p><strong>So like, 18,000 words later, how was it? You should really tell me. Also, I know I have a problem updating but I wanted to ask this to see if it'd make it better. Would you like quicker updates but much shorter chapters (1,500-3,000 words) or slower updates but with longer chapters (4,000- how much I feel like writing)? Let me know. This goes for both my stories by the way<strong>

**I was going to keep going with this chapter until I realized how long it got, so I'm splitting it up. The next update for this story will be much smaller because it's filling in the rest of this one but it will have juicy stuff like New Year's and Quinn and Finn's second attempt and some sweet stuff in between. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so I said I'd have this posted by the 26th, it is 3:44am on the 26th so I'm right on time. Actually, I might have said before the 26th but oh well, it's up now :)**

**Warning: My first real M chapter. Sexy time ahead for Finn and Quinn. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Christmas morning came a lot quicker than Finn thought it could and with the help of the time change from California to Ohio, he woke up to his alarm a few hours earlier than he was used to. Talk about being jetlagged.<p>

He slowly opened his sleep stricken eyes to shut off the annoying jingle the alarm on his phone played and stared at the time.

Six-thirty. Sure he had set the time just as that but it didn't make him want to get up anymore than usual but today was an important day he supposed.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes with one hand as he pressed the off button on the screen with the other. Slowly sitting up on the guest bed, which was deemed his sleeping arrangement because Mr. Fabray didn't want a boy sleeping in his daughter's bed, he spread his arms out in a wide-open stretch before he stood up.

He chuckled a little to himself at his sleeping situation because it didn't really stop him from almost sleeping with his daughter in more ways than one.

He wasn't too upset about it not happening the previous night though. So what they couldn't do it last night? He knew he'd wait forever for her and since she no longer wanted to wait, they'd be doing it sometime before he left. He grinned just at the thought.

Getting lost in his head for a moment, he couldn't remember the reason why he even got up so early but noticing a small box on the bureau across the room got his mind on track again. Right.

He slowly shuffled over to the big, dark stained wooden bureau across the room, making sure not to lumber over and produce too much noise to wake up the other sleeping people of the Fabray residence. When he stood over it, he picked up the small, black, velvet box and pushed up the top to reveal a silver ring, or was it white gold? He couldn't remember what the jeweler had told him. He had liked it because it looked so pretty and delicate, like Quinn and had two small interlocking hearts right in the center with some tiny diamonds in their centers and on the sides lining the band. He thought the hearts represented them and buying it did take a significant chunk of money out of his savings but he knew it'd be worth it.

He thought Quinn would like it since it would be easier and more comfortable to wear than a bulky men's wristwatch and it would actually fit her. Thankfully he had asked Rachel what Quinn's ring size was before he went out and bought it.

He softly smiled, carefully closed the hinged top and placed it back down so he could throw on a t-shirt and some shorts. He had gotten up early so he could surprise his girlfriend when she woke up. He wanted to be the one to give her her first Christmas gift.

He thought about actually getting showered and dressed in better clothes but for some reason, he thought it'd be more romantic to just do it simply and not have to get all prepared for it. He hoped she'd like the simplicity and the comfortable aspect.

Before he walked out of the guest room towards Quinn's, he placed the ring box in his short's pocket and grabbed a pocket-sized notebook out of his duffle bag and joined it with the ring.

Still treading quietly, he made his way down the hallway only stopping briefly to look over the banister that separated the upstairs hall from the foyer downstairs. To his delight, no one seemed to be awake or downstairs so he continued on his way to Quinn's bedroom.

Without any noise, he twisted the door handle and pushed open the white, oak door that opened up into the blonde's room and just like he had entered, he closed it soundly.

He grinned being very impressed with his skills. Screw athletic training! He should be going to college to be a freakin ninja!

But when he turned around and saw his beautiful girlfriend sleeping, he lost all thoughts of his mad skills and just stared in awe.

He chortled quietly when he saw half of her comforter hanging off the edge of the bed and the other portion only covering her left side messily. He knew she was a bed thrasher and was surprised the blanket wasn't completely off the bed. Her left arm was spread across the bed onto the other pillows and her head was rolled to the right so she was looking away from the door. He had to suppress a chuckle when he heard her snort in her sleep.

When he decided he was done taking in her beauty, he walked as he had been going over to her bedside and bent down so he was resting on his haunches to the level where his face met hers.

Thankfully since Quinn was a light sleeper unlike Puck, she easily stirred and opened her eyes when he gave her arm a little shake while he called her name.

"Finn?" She mumbled in her sleep-induced haze and looked at her bedside clock. "What are you doing? It's quarter of seven."

"I wanted to be the first thing you saw on Christmas morning," He answered sweetly and Quinn swooned. "And I also wanted to be the one to give you your first gift."

Not feeling too sleepy anymore, she shot up in bed, grinning wildly like a child.

"A gift?" She giggled and he did the same.

"Yeah," he chuckled at seeing her so excited. He was surprised to see a twenty year old get so giddy over hearing about Christmas presents but he thought it was too cute. "You're like a little kid hearing that Santa came."

"Hey, the one major rule of Christmas is to never lose the Christmas spirit which includes Santa and receiving presents!"

Finn swayed his head from side to side debating but he ultimately nodded.

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right." She playfully retorted and giggled when he rolled his eyes.

He quirked an eyebrow as he asked, "But what about the _giving_ presents part?" Quinn bit down on her lip and smiled brightly.

"That's a part of Christmas spirit too," She answered, her smile unwavering. "And you may have mentioned you have a gift for me, hmm?"

Finn chuckled and nodded. "I do, but you have to close your eyes to get it. That _is_ a part of Christmas spirit, you know."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows at her boyfriend in a mocking way. "I don't think I've ever heard that part before."

He threw up his hands attempting to remain serious even though a small bit of laughter broke through.

"Hey, it's there in the handbook so stop being such a stickler and just go with it!"

Quinn laughed at his silliness but did as she was told and shut her eyes closed. Once Finn was sure she wasn't peaking, he pulled out the little red, pocket-sized notebook from his shorts and held it towards her.

"Alright, here you go," He announced as he placed it in Quinn's hand and watched her open her eyes.

She looked at it skeptically and chuckled. "A little notepad? Really babe, you shouldn't have."

"I know this looks like a joke but trust me here, just open it."

The blonde raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow and continued to look strangely between her boyfriend and the notebook. With a little more prompting from Finn, she opened it to the first page.

In big, messily scrawled on letters, obviously written by Finn, it said, '_Fifty Reasons & Counting of Why I Think Quinn Fabray Is Amazing._'

Just seeing the title made Quinn fall in love with Finn Hudson even more.

She bit the side of her lip as it grew into a smile, letting a light, breathy chuckle.

"Baby, this is great." She said softly, and Finn could hear the sincerity and love in her voice.

"You haven't even read the good stuff yet. That's just the title."

Quinn giggled airily as the emotion built up inside of her. With nimble fingers, she gently flipped to the next page being cautious not to rip the thin sheet. When her eyes met many bulleted numbers and lines of words of all different colors she wanted to cry, giggle, and scream as happily as she could. She glanced up at Finn who was smiling sweetly at her and at that moment, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

She opened her mouth to say something but Finn stopped her.

"Go ahead, read them." He urged.

With one last fleeting look at her boyfriend, she nodded and brought her eyes back down the multi colored page.

"Number one," She read out loud. "She's the sweetest girl I've ever met-"

"You have to accentuate 'the.' You are _the_ sweetest girl I've ever met." He corrected making her laugh.

"She's _the_ sweetest girl I've ever met." She stated putting the right feeling into 'the', which made Finn smile.

She continued down the line.

"Number two. She's insanely beautiful." She looked at him with an impressed expression. "Beautiful, huh?"

"_Insanely_ beautiful," He corrected her once more. "Calm on Q, you gotta say it right."

She decided to pause from reading to place a loving peck on Finn's lips. Once he had on a dopey grin, she proceeded.

"Number three. She's never judged me based on my past."

Well technically she kind of had when she was slightly appalled to find out what a man whore he was from everyone at school but she had ended up deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt. She was always taught never to judge a book by its cover and with Finn Hudson it was the perfect lesson.

She watched him smile more as she read.

"Number four… She's so smart. Number five… She's the best kisser ever, by far."

Just to prove the point, she ducked back over to him and planted a long, passionate kiss on his lips.

"Totally got that one right." He noted as she pulled away and she giggled again. He loved that cute, little giggle.

"Number six," She read. "She shut me down completely when we first met, only making me want to know her more."

She wasn't sure why she blushed after reading that one but she did and it was accompanied by yet another sweet laugh and smile.

Not needing to read much more, she practically launched herself at him, throwing her arms lazily around his neck and pulling his lips to hers so she could thank him for the wonderful and simple gift.

Being a guy and seeing her so happy after reading only six reasons, Finn wasn't going to stop her when she almost knocked him over. He easily placed his hands onto the bed on both sides of her and pushed forward to meet her kisses. He smiled into them and had no objections when he felt her tongue push up against his lips begging for entry. He opened his mouth for her and they made out for a few minutes before Finn remembered he had something else to give her.

"Hold on," He breathed out before placing another kiss onto her waiting lips. "I have something else for you."

Quinn fixed one last peck on his mouth before backing away with a huge grin.

"There's more?"

"Of course there's more," He confessed. "There will always be more for you."

Yet another time, she swooned.

"Do I need to close my eyes again?" She wondered to which he shook his head.

"Nah, I think I want to do this one a little differently," He replied and discreetly slipped the box out of his pocket, behind his back and kept it in his left hand. "We can make a game out of it. I have my next present for you in one of my hands. You have to choose the correct hand in order to get it. You choose the wrong one… Well let's just say you get coal this year."

Finn thought it was always so sexy when her eyebrow flew into her forehead and she guffawed.

"Okay," She nodded confidently. "I think I'm up for that challenge but be warned; if I lose then I'm just going to have to wrestle it away from you."

Finn's mouth fell slightly agape at hearing her words.

"Okay! I think we should just do that instead!"

Quinn laughed at Finn's eager excitement and change of mind.

"No, that's only if I don't pick the right hand because I want to play," She paused when she noticed a devilish smirk on his face. "And before you think you're going to try anything funny, I'm making it a rule that you can't switch hands last second just so I'll lose!"

Finn let his head fall back while he groaned. "Damn… Alright, deal."

Quinn smiled victoriously. "Good," She gave him once last adamant glare. "You promise you won't switch?"

"Mhm…" He mumbled and she glared again. "Okay, yes I promise! Now pick!"

Thinking for a quick minute, she was about to point to a hand but withdrew it half way in a second guess.

"Oh come on, you really don't want to wrestle that much? I think it would be really fun… and hot." He said when she did this.

"Shut it, Hudson. I'm thinking here." She chastised but couldn't help but giggle when she noticed the surprised expression painted all over her boyfriend's face.

"Geez, okay…"

After a few more seconds of contemplating, Quinn ultimately held out her hand and pointed to Finn's left. A confident smirk grew on her face when she noticed the slight smile building on his.

"Dammit, no wrestling for me I guess." He sighed but smiled more to show her he was only playing.

He pulled his arm out from his back and opened his hand to reveal the small ring box.

Quinn's mouth fell open in shock at seeing the gift, which she could obviously tell was a ring box… Most likely containing a ring. An… engagement ring!?

"Oh wow, Finn, I um, I don't really know what to say. We've, well I mean we've only been together for a few months and maybe it's too soon or- I just…"

He quirked his eyebrow up in a confused manner in response to her at first but let it fall back in place soon afterwards because he thought her shock and rambled words were too cute. He wasn't proposing to her like he knew she was assuming and was going to tell her that to put her at ease but seeing her reaction was priceless. He knew it'd be mean but he was going to let her sweat it just a little bit longer before he'd let her know what was really happening.

"We're twenty, Finn and we've only been in college for a couple years now. We're practically still fresh out of high school!" She could hear the panic on her voice as she stared at to the boy still kneeling on the floor, a goofy expression plastered all over his face. "I'm not saying that this isn't something I'd really like for the future but babe, not now… I mean, we haven't even had sex yet!"

The tall boy stared back at her in silence and since she was seemingly done panicking, he began to speak.

"Are you done?" He questioned her with a crooked grin. She simply nodded her head prompting him to continue. "I'm not asking you to marry me, Quinn."

The anxious blonde exhaled deeply before letting out an obviously embarrassed, "Oh…"

Finn chuckled. "Maybe if you didn't freak before I even got to open the box, you would have seen that this has no big, eye-catching diamond in the center," He opened the box to reveal the small, silver piece. "And I could have explained exactly what it was."

She shut her eyes and huffed out a deep breath. "I'm so sorry, Finn. I should have let you explain before I even opened my mouth to say anything."

"Don't worry about it, babe." He told her with an accompanying shrug and opened his mouth to speak once more, only daring to say the next thing. "But… It's kind of nice to know that you wouldn't object to _that_ kind of ring in the future."

Quinn blushed hard completely forgetting that she had said that in her word vomit episode just a few minutes prior, but she was kind of glad she said it because she now knew Finn was potentially thinking of the same thing for them. She had _definitely_ changed the Player of UCLA.

"Anyway," he started and gestured to the watch on her wrist. "I got it in place of the watch. I figured it was more feminine and probably more comfortable to wear since it'll fit better than some old, bulky men's watch but like the watch, it represents my feelings for you and that I really like being with you."

Quinn smiled at how sweet her boyfriend was. She had no problems with the watch but she figured it would be nicer to wear the ring instead also.

"Can I put it on you?" He timidly asked and she nodded whole-heartedly before slipping off the watch and holding out her right hand.

Finn smiled brightly and slipped the small piece of jewelry onto her ring finger. The action made the thought of him doing this after asking her to marry him may have skipped through his mind.

"It's really beautiful, baby." Quinn complimented as she admired the unmistakable white-gold ring. She didn't know how Finn thought it was silver but then again, he was a boy and she shouldn't expect much on that front. She loved the two little hearts that interlocked to represent two people forever together.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!" She jumped on him yet again, knocking them both to the ground in the process and planted a long, searing kiss on his waiting lips.

While they were right in the middle of their make out session on the floor, Quinn's door opened.

"Quinnie are you-" Judy stopped mid sentence when she saw the two on the hardwood and pull apart from each other. "Oh! I'm so sorry, honey, I should have knocked."

The older blonde was about to walk out in an embarrassed huff when her daughter stopped her.

"No mom it's fine. What's up?"

"W-Well I-I…" She began as a stuttering mess but paused so she could collect her thoughts. "Your father and I got up about ten minutes ago and were downstairs starting breakfast when we heard a loud thump over the kitchen and knowing that your room was just above us, I decided to come and check if everything was okay."

Quinn nodded and smiled before looking at Finn. "Everything is absolutely perfect."

Not wanting to interrupt any further, Judy politely smiled and began to back out of the room.

"Okay then. I just wanted to make sure. Breakfast should be ready in about fifteen minutes so be downstairs," She told them and exited the room only to call from the stairs, "Fifteen minutes!"

"We are always getting interrupted aren't we?" Quinn asked in an amused tone and Finn agreed.

"Yeah well, hopefully that won't be too much more of a common occurrence," He said and leaned over to kiss her again. "Where were we?"

"Finn, we can't," She put a finger to his lips and pushed him away. "You heard my mom. We need to be downstairs in fifteen minutes."

"So?" He didn't really see them making out for all of the fifteen minutes so where was the issue?

"So, I have to get in the shower quickly and get dressed and so do you."

Finn was bewildered. "Why? It's Christmas- A time to be lazy and hang out all day."

"Not with my family." She informed him and shot up to go to her en suite bathroom and shut the door abruptly behind herself.

"Alright then," Finn muttered and made his way out of the room to the hall bathroom to take a shower.

Only five minutes later was he out of the shower. He wished he could have stayed in longer because the hot water felt nice in the cold Ohio weather, even with the heat on. Oh well.

He rifled through his suitcase to figure out what he was going to wear and ended up staying in his towel until he heard Quinn's shower turn off because he wasn't sure what to wear. He walked back to her room.

Not wanting to just walk in on her, he gently knocked on the door and began to speak through it, "Babe, I don't know what's happening so what should I wear?"

"Did you bring some slacks and a button up of some kind?" She questioned in turn.

He nodded but realized she wasn't seeing him so he replied with a, "Yes."

"That's fine, just wear those."

"Okay."

Back in his room, he pulled out a pair of neatly folded black slacks, his blue American Eagle button up Quinn helped him choose, and a pair of slim boxers to fit under his slacks.

Easily getting dressed, he continued with brushing his teeth and styling his hair. Once he was done, he went back and knocked on Quinn's door.

"Come in!" Her voice sounded from the other side and he opened the door.

Noticing the light from her bathroom, he figured she wasn't quite ready yet so he just sat down on the foot of her bed and waited.

About a minute or two later when he heard her hair dryer turn off, she stepped out through the door and into her room with brush in hand.

"See, you look great." She complimented as she ran her bright pink brush through her golden locks.

"Not as good as you," He returned, earning him a blush from his girlfriend who continued to run the brush through her hair. "I love it when you wear dresses like that. They make you look really sexy."

Quinn glanced down to her plain blue skinny-strapped sundress and to her bare, tanned shoulders only covered a little by her hair. Then she looked back to Finn who was smirking.

"You're right, can't be too sexy. Where's my white cardigan?" She mused to herself and began rummaging around her closet.

The boy on the bed stared at her, the bewilderment blatant in his eyes. "Wait, what do you mean? You look fine like that."

"Oh! Found it!" She exclaimed in a relieved tone, completely ignoring her boyfriend's words.

"So…" Finn shrugged his shoulders curiously. "Why are you wearing that?"

Quinn slipped on the little, white top and turned to him. "You really haven't figured out why we're dressed like this?"

He furrowed his brows and thought for a second. They were up early, getting dressed and ready on a day that he usually relaxed… It was Christmas, which was a Christian holiday and the Fabrays were heavily Christian… Oh my god… gosh?

"We're going to church?" He whined loudly and Quinn giggled slightly and shook her head at him.

"Yep and the Lord likes a well dressed and conservative lady. Also, so does my father."

"Right…" He chuckled. "So we're really going to church?"

"Don't sound all mopey about it. You've been with me before." She responded nonchalantly as she shuffled around her room searching for some body mist. Finn hoped she was putting on the vanilla kind he liked so much.

He pulled himself away from thinking of her perfume to answer her.

"Yeah, but to be honest, that was just me trying to get closer to you and in your pants." He smirked chuckled before noticing the offended eyebrow raise he got in return.

"That was- that was a joke." He muttered with red cheeks and looked to the floor in order to avoid the glare that he was probably receiving. When he heard her giggle he was surprised. He didn't think that would be the type of reaction he'd get.

Instead of a glare she gave him a apple-cheeked smirk.

"You're incorrigible, really."

He modestly grinned and stood up from the bed to walk over to her.

"You do know that this," He gestured between them. "Us; it's not about that- the me trying to get into your pants thing. What I feel for you is real."

Her eyes found the floor briefly while smiled shyly, and then she turned her gaze to the tall brunette next to her.

"I know," She replied softly and leaned up to put her lips to his. As a natural response, Finn brought up his hands from his sides and lightly placed each on either side of her cheeks, bringing her closer.

Just as Quinn went to place her hands onto his arms, they heard her mother's shrill voice carry up the stairs.

"I said fifteen minutes you too! Breakfast is ready! Come downstairs!"

Finn pulled back with a giant smile playing on his lips. "We need more kisses like that."

"Mmm," Quinn agreed. "The sweet, movie kind."

They both chuckled before heading down to the kitchen where they were each greeted by a plate of scrambled eggs, toast and bacon.

"Glad to see you two could join us." A suit clad Russell commented, his eyes not coming off the sheet of newspaper he had below his face.

"You're two minutes late Quinn, dear." Judy playfully teased from across the kitchen as she filled her own plate with food.

"Come on, mom, you have to admit that I was pretty quick. I think that's the fastest time I've ever gotten ready for church." Quinn reasoned in an equally playful manner.

Finn watched as mother and daughter quipped back and forth before he felt his stomach grumble. He just wanted to sit and eat, so he did just that.

Once they had all finished eating and Russell had finished checking the stock pages, they were all ready to go, well, almost.

"Do you have a tie, son?" Russell asked.

In response, Finn's hand flew up to where a necktie would've been hanging if he had actually brought one.

"Um no Mr. Fabray, I didn't think to bring one."

He watched as the older man pursed his lips then turned to the stairs.

"If you just hold on one second I think I have one that you could wear." He called back as he jogged up the steps.

"He should definitely be able to find you one. He gets ties as gifts on every occasion." Judy told Finn and Quinn cut in.

"That's because Frannie never puts any thoughts into presents so she winds up getting him another tie. At least I put more thought into mine."

Finn suppressed a laugh when he noticed Judy's eyebrow fly up just like Quinn's does. That's where she got it from.

"Honey, for his birthday you bought him a box set of pocket squares." She reminded her daughter who shrugged.

"So? Pocket squares aren't ties."

"It's what you wear in your pocket when you don't wear a tie. It basically represents the same thing…"

Finn still continued to glance to each woman as they bantered and Quinn opened her mouth in mock offense.

"Here we are!" Russell chimed from the bottom of the stairs and handed him a navy blue striped tie.

Finn thanked him and began the many loops that conjoined to make a tie knot but ended up messing it up mid way.

"Here, babe, I got it." Quinn said and helped him tie it the rest of the way.

After, they piled into the family Mercedes and went to church.

* * *

><p>Finn stared off into the distance during the service. He lost interest when the Pastor was in the middle of his first sermon and the rest was lost on Finn as he continued to tune out.<p>

It wasn't like he didn't want to try and listen but it was hard for him. He hadn't gone to church most of his life either because his mom, being a single parent, was always really busy and Sunday mornings were no exceptions. Maybe it was that and the fact that he had refused to believe in faith and God for so long because he blamed it for his dad's death. Ever since he was old enough to comprehend it, he didn't want to believe in something that took his father away or just didn't do enough to save him. But at least this time wasn't as nerve wracking as the first time he went with Quinn back in L.A.

No, what really caught his attention though was some blonde guy that looked about his age staring back at them from some pews further up towards the front. If he wasn't in church he would have told the guy to take a picture because it would last longer. He hated when people stared and when he took the time to figure out exactly who he was gawking at it made him more upset.

Without any shame, the guy stared at Quinn and it made Finn's blood boil, which was still a new feeling; jealousy. He had never had it until he started dating Quinn.

Just to see if she noticed, he shifted his eyes over to his girlfriend sitting next to him and was relieved to see that her eyes hadn't come off the Pastor. He was happy to also notice the back of the blonde's head when he glanced back to him.

He didn't even know the guy but couldn't help but not like him.

A good hour later, the Christmas mass was finally over to Finn's relief. He had to go to the bathroom when the service started but not that bad so he thought he could hold it until the end and by then he had to go so bad he was racing to find a bathroom.

Quickly informing Quinn to where he was going, he speedily ducked around people in the aisles to get through the doors and to the bathroom in the hall.

When he was finished relieving himself, he made his way back to the room he came from and looked for the Fabrays.

After a few minutes of scanning the mass of people, he saw them across the church talking to a blonde family.

He began to make his way towards them and as he grew closer, he noticed the blonde kid that was staring earlier holding onto the shoulders of two smaller, equally blonde children along side an older man and woman who Finn figured to be the parents.

The jealously flared inside of him again when he saw the kid talking to Quinn and her laugh.

He pushed through people more quickly now so he could get over there and claim Quinn away from the blonde but just as he was a few people away, the two families parted ways and headed in opposite directions.

"Hey, did you find the bathroom alright?" Quinn asked when she noticed Finn pacing towards them.

"Uh yeah, I was just coming back to meet up with you guys again," He answered and turned to look in the direction of the blonde guy briefly and then back to Quinn. "So, who was that?"

"Who was who?"

"The people you and your parents were talking to."

"Oh!" The clarity came over her. "That was the Evans.' They're kind of family friends of ours, well, my parents I mean. I haven't seen them since I left for college."

Finn felt a little less distressed over the situation when she said this. Maybe he was staring because they were family friends and hadn't seen each other in a while so he was surprised to see her.

Yeah… He felt a little wary of that explanation but he didn't want to be pushy or nosy or seem like the incredibly jealous boyfriend so he left it at, "Oh, okay." Besides, she'd probably tell him if there was anything more to it.

* * *

><p>It was mid morning when they arrived back at the Fabray's house and Quinn was excited to be able to open presents with her family and boyfriend.<p>

After watching daddy receive another tie from Frannie who had come over, she grabbed a few small packages from under the tree and thrust them into Finn's hands.

"Are they for me?" He gave her a surprised look.

"Of course they're for you. Do you think I'd be asking you to open someone else's gift?" She questioned sarcastically in turn and Finn smiled.

He shrugged a shoulder. "I guess not."

Tearing the red Christmas paper off the first present revealed a DVD looking case with lime green lining. Ripping further, Finn smiled wide when he saw the new Halo game that he and Puck had wanted.

"You got me the new Halo? Babe, this is awesome!" He grinned giddily and Quinn was happy to see him happy.

"Yeah, one day I overheard you and Puck talking about it when we were all hanging out and so I decided to get it for you."

He pecked her lips in a rushed fashion. "Thanks!"

"There's more," She nodded to the other packages.

For Christmas, Finn got the new Halo, a beanie for the cold Ohio weather, a new pair of sunglasses for when they got back to sunny California and some cologne from Quinn. She told him the Halo was for having fun with Puck and the cologne was to make him smell extra sexy.

"I feel like I should have gotten you more than just a ring and a notepad since you go me all this awesome stuff and-"

"Shh…" She stopped him. "What you gave me was perfect. Two very thoughtful presents was enough," He smiled. "They're the most romantic gifts I've ever gotten."

"Really?" He just wanted her to say it again.

She smiled sweetly. "Really."

"Who's ready to go caroling?" Judy announced enthusiastically and Finn internally groaned but suffice to say, he would do anything for Quinn.

* * *

><p>Days later New Years Eve came and what other way do the Fabrays do it other than to throw another party?<p>

Finn stood around this one like he had the Christmas Eve party and just looked around the room because he didn't know most of the people there but he did spot some family that he remembered seeing before… Cousin Jeremy again…

More drunk people meant more drunk Jeremy. Finn chuckled at the thought. That guy was an alcoholic.

Just then he felt his phone buzz in his pocket so he pulled it out to look. Speaking of alcoholics, he saw Puck's name pop up on the screen and he was sure he was getting another drunk text from his best friend on this fine New Years Eve.

He smirked and shook his head as he read the message that had a picture attached.

**Wish yu were heer bro! - Puck**

Read the message and below was a picture of Puck holding up a beer in one hand and a fist high in the air with the other.

He chuckles and replied.

**Have fun bro but watch yourself and remember that you have Rachel. No random hook ups – Finn**

About a minute later he got another picture accompanied by a message.

**Who do you think I'm kissin at midnite – Puck**

This one showed him with his arm draped around Rachel's shoulders and Finn has to stop and think to himself. Rachel was in New York and Puck was in California… right?

He felt a wave of pride shoot over him as he put two and two together and figured Puck went to the city to visit Rachel. His boy was falling hard he could tell.

**Don't tell me you're in NYC?! – Finn**

**The 1 nd only! Ball drip is bettr here! – Puck**

Finn wrote back that he agreed and told him to keep safe before shoving the phone back into his pocket.

"Babe!" He hears Quinn shout through the crowd. "Come on, it's our turn to play some cheesy New Years games!"

"What are we playing?"

She giggled while she said, "Musical chairs." And led him over to the group.

Ask him only a year ago and he said he would have been partying hard on New Years but this year playing cheesy party games and blowing horns with his first ever girlfriend by his side, he would say he wouldn't have it any other way.

Finn was surprised how long he lasted in musical chairs. He figured he would have gotten out way before being tall and kind of awkward but he wound up being one of the last two competing for the final chair and he probably would have won if his competition wasn't a little ten year old girl cousin of Quinn. She was fast, that one… Fast with taking the chair out right from under his butt making him fall to the floor. Seriously, she did that.

The night was continuing to go off without a hitch and the Fabrays would be sure to put another successful holiday party in the books. Quinn was playing around with her little cousins that would be leaving shortly and Finn was yet again hitting the head after the many glasses of fruit punch he consumed.

He had to admit though; he was having a pretty good time. Who would have thought he'd be having a good time not drinking on New Years Eve? He wouldn't. But when he hit the stairs again to go back to the party, his mood dropped.

Right in the doorway came the familiar blonde family he recognized from church last week starting with mom and dad and followed by the staring kid. Just seeing him was starting to annoy Finn.

He was about to keep walking down the steps when he noticed Quinn greet them all at the door, then the parents walked away leaving Quinn and the kid.

Finn listened in.

"Hey, Sam. What're you doing here?" Quinn seemed just as surprised to see him as Finn did.

"We were just driving by on our way to pick up Stevie and Stacy from their friends house when we decided to stop in for a minute. My parents wanted to talk to yours about some fundraiser for the church."

"Oh cool then."

Finn smirked at how uninterested Quinn sounded.

"So, we should hang out while I'm here."

That's when Finn decided to make his presence known.

Quickly flying down the stairs, he walked up to the pair and stood beside Quinn.

"Hey, I'm back," He said. "Just be aware that Cousin Jeremy went up after me so we'll probably have to check and make sure he's not passed out in the toilet later."

Quinn giggled and nodded.

"Sam," The blonde boy introduced himself and held out his hand to Finn.

"Finn," He returned and out of being polite, shook his hand.

"So Quinn," Sam turned his attention back to the girl after looking at his watch. "Who are you going to be kissing at midnight?" He asked suggestively, which caused Finn to arch his brow at him.

"Uhh…." Finn began awkwardly and looked to Quinn who returned his look and then she turned to Sam.

"Um Sam, Finn is my boyfriend… So I'll most likely be kissing him."

Both of Sam's brows shot up in surprise and he held his hands up in front of his chest in surrender.

"Oh, sorry man." Sam apologized to Finn who nodded. "I didn't realize she had a boyfriend."

"Yeah well, she does," He shot back, staking his claim. "I guess I should be saying sorry to you huh, buddy?"

Sam laughed to keep the hostility down. "Yeah I guess," He turned to Quinn. "Well, it was nice seeing you again, Quinn. Have a good night. Nice meeting you, Finn."

"Yeah, pleasure." Finn replied in a sarcastic tone that Quinn found kind of hot.

Once Sam had disappeared through the crowd, most likely going to find his parents to leave, Finn spoke to Quinn.

"So I'm assuming by the way that conversation went down, he was more than a family friend."

Quinn sighed but nodded her head. "I dated him in high school for a year or so. He was my only serious boyfriend, apart from you. I guess he just never got over liking me after we broke up."

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" Finn wondered, a little angrily.

"Because he's a part of my past and I never see him!" She retorted, picking up on his tone. "I don't ever ask you about the girls from your past."

Finn exhaled deeply and nodded. "You're right," He said. "You don't. I'm sorry I got mad about it I just got really jealous of him and I've never really experienced that feeling with anyone but you."

She faintly smiles at hearing this. "You don't have anything to worry about with him. I'm so in this for you."

The corner of Finn's lips quirk north into a lop sided grin. "Quinn I um, I've been wanting to say something and I think this is the right time."

She nodded for him to continue.

"Quinn, I-"

"Everybody! The ball's about to drop! Gather into the living room!" Someone shouted, effectively cutting Finn off.

'_Damn! Every time I try and say this someone always stops me! At this rate I'll never tell her_.'

Finn shrugged for an apology and led Quinn into the living room where everyone was chanting the countdown.

"10- 9- 8- 7…" The room shouted as the ball on the big flat screen started its final descent down the poll.

"6- 5- 4…"

Finn grabbed Quinn by her waist and she wrapped her arms lazily around his neck.

"3- 2- 1… Happy New Year!"

Finn pulled her close to connect their lips. It was the best New Years kiss Quinn had ever gotten and probably will ever get, she thought. It was filled with joy, passion, excitement… love.

Finn pulled away breathless. It was now or never and he wouldn't let it be never.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray." He proclaimed breathlessly. "A-And not because we were gonna do it the other night but because I've been feeling it for a while and now I thought that this would be a good time to tell you and-"

She bit her bottom lip to hold in her excitement and tears.

"Finn stop, you're rambling," She giggled when he did. "I love you too, Finn Hudson."

They were both wearing million watt smiles as they were brought back in with a passionate and heated kiss and when Quinn pulled back, she leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Take me up to my room and make love to me."

Finn's eyebrows rose as he stared at her. Who only physical response being her biting down on her lip and nodded slowly. It was happening.

Without further pushing, Finn took her by the hand and led her through the crowd and up into her bedroom. Behind them, he made sure to lock the door this time.

When he turned back towards Quinn, he saw her glowing. She was happy and so was he.

He began to walk over to her but stopped midway there.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Always the gentleman aren't you, Hudson?" She teased. "Yes, I'm absolutely sure."

In lieu of a verbal response, he nodded weakly and made his way over to her and pulled her face to his.

Their kiss quickly heated up when he prodded open her mouth with his tongue and she languidly did the same. Being close to the bed already, Quinn fisted a bit of his collar and pulled him back to her full size bed and when the backs of her knees made contact with the edge of the bed, she fell back onto it bringing him with her.

Like before, Finn began peppering kisses down the column of her throat, eliciting a moan from underneath and back up to her lips.

Just as their lips were about to meet, she pulled a one-eighty so she could be laying on top of him, straddling his hips and reconnected their lips in a deep kiss, only for her to pull away and begin working down his jaw and onto his pulse point just at the base of his neck.

"Oh my god, Quinn," He moaned at the contact of her hot mouth and her tongue swirling over his most sensitive spot… Well, above the belt. He knew she would probably leave a hickey on him this time but he didn't care. He thought it was kind of hot.

She giggled as she sat up and Finn would have whined from the loss of contact if he hadn't watched her pull her shirt up and off her body, revealing a hot pink, laced trim bra.

Another first with Quinn was that he was easily aroused by her and by what she wore and just her in the bra was already getting him hard.

"You like?"

He nodded furiously before pulling her back down for a searing kiss that left them both in need of air. In the short second they took to catch their breaths, Finn discarded his shirt to the floor before being pounced on by Quinn on all fours.

Quinn pecked his lips before sliding her hands backwards with her torso following behind. Just watching her move south along his body made him feel excited.

She slid back far enough so she could unbuckle his belt and began leaving light kisses on his waist line and made them a little sloppier with opened mouth ones and ran the tip of her tongue along the his defined V of his cut abs.

With another groan from him giving her confidence, she began to make her way north over his abs, leaving a hot trail in her wake with her tongue as she made sure to lick each ab.

Once she was fully laying on him again, he flipped them back over so he could be on top. He wanted to be able to pleasure her because this was her first time and he wanted it to be special. His kisses seeped into her lips slowly, then more fervently as he goes to her throat and leaves a light hickey of his own.

"Oh," she moaned. "That feels good."

When he pulled back, he snaked a hand to go behind her back to unclasp her bra and made heavy eye contact with her asking if it was alright. He figured it was cool when she just arched her back up so he could get his hand under in response. Making quick work of it because he had done this many a time, the back unhooked and he helped pull the flimsy material off her. Then he just took a few seconds to stare at her perfect and full breasts. Her nipples were so pink against her smooth, sun-kissed skin, perfectly matching to her lips.

"Finn…" She muttered quietly as she began to feel self conscious of herself with him just staring. She was beginning to think something was wrong when she felt the tip of his finger trace the goose bumps that had formed on her erect nipple and at the feeling, all of her insecurities were gone. Just that touch made her want to cry out a moan but she stifled it so all the people downstairs wouldn't hear. She didn't know if she'd have as much control when he was inside her.

He continued working with the nipple and since it was Quinn's first real sexual experience, he wanted to test something. With his fingers, he pinched one of the nubs, which earned him a loud gasp. He pulled his fingers away thinking that he'd hurt her but when she pleaded, "No, no, no…" He smirked and returned to his ministrations. If she liked that, he knew she would like what he did next. He leaned down and gathered one of the tips in his mouth and sucked them, flicking softly with his tongue.

Without leaving her chest, he looked up at her with his eyes and saw that she was panting. Oh god, he was already completely hard.

Wanting to leave her panting for more, he turned his attention downward and ripped down her skirt off her legs, leaving her in only her matching panties. Easing her thighs apart, he leaned down to kiss her through the thin material of her panties. He wasn't sure if she'd like this but he had never gotten any complaints before so with that as his reassurance, he placed a kiss right between her legs, feeling her heat as she let's out a pleased murmur. He knew she'd like it and because she did, he decided to repeat his actions, leaving another kiss on her center and the material dampened underneath his lips. He left her whimpering when he blew on the moist lace.

Quinn was having an interior struggle. She didn't realize that everything before the actual sex part would feel so good that she was already feeling like she could get her release but she had to hold herself together for herself and Finn. So she decides to urge him on.

"Take them off," She pleaded, attempting to push them down herself. Finn chuckled at her eagerness and helps her take them off the rest of the way and taking off his own pants at the same time.

Then he went back to her already wet center and kissed the inside of her thigh, and she moaned. He let his tongue run over her heat and she gasped at the new sensation. Oh god, they'd be doing this much more. She hadn't even known what she was missing out on all these years.

When Finn glanced up at her face again he already saw ecstasy written all over it and he could tell by her scrunched nose that her climax was already building. Thinking it the best time, he decided now he would grab the condom. He didn't want her to come before he had the chance to slip inside and she was already close. The other stuff could wait for another time.

Quinn watched as he reached over to her nightstand and pulled out the drawer to retrieve a foil packet. He quickly removed his boxers, ripped open the packet and easily rolled the condom down his shaft having much experience in that area.

Then he crawled back over to Quinn and hovered over her.

"Are you ready?" He asked her and she can hear the care that he had for her and love just in his tone.

"Yeah," She nodded. "Just be gentle."

"Of course," He promised her with a kiss. "I'll go slow okay? And if you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so and I will."

She nodded instead of replying and waited to feel him enter her. She waited for the pain because from what Rachel and all other girls that she talked to had explained, your first time usually hurts before it gets better.

He looked her right in the eyes as he slowly pushed himself forward and entered her little by little. Her eyes immediately scrunched up and he knew it was because of the pain. He felt bad for her and all girls whenever he saw looks like that because that must suck but at the same time, he was glad it doesn't exactly hurt for guys.

Just like she was told, it hurt. It's stung going in and she could feel herself being stretched out. Hot tears wanted to escape from her eyes but she willed them back so Finn didn't freak out about hurting her.

When he filled her completely, he stilled himself letting her adjust to him inside.

"Are you okay?"

When she caught her breath, she nodded signaling him to continue, so he did. He pulled himself back out of her and thrusted back in.

Quinn bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood when she felt the immense pain shoot through her worst than the first time. She made sure not to let out any loud noises still remembering the people down the stairs like her ex boyfriend.

The pain continued for the next couple thrust in and out that Finn did but the scale of it lessened each time and it started to turn into the pleasure that sex is supposed to bring.

It started to feel so good that she released a breathy moan and attached her legs around his hips to pull him in deeper, hitting the best spot possible.

"Oh my- oh my- that feels…" She let out another gasp filled moan. "Fiiinnn!"

Panting heavily above her, Finn was already almost there. Maybe a few words would coax him along.

"Tell me how it feels, Quinn." He demanded as he continued to thrust in and out, hitting her sweet spot each time.

Quinn slammed her arms down into her bed and grabbed a fist full of sheet and squeezed it tightly.

"So good!" She screamed. "So fucking good!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," She echoed. "Oh god, harder, Finn! Just- Oh fuck! Harder and so much deeper!"

He almost came undone completely when he heard the demand come out of her mouth. Some little Christian girl she was, huh? A lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets. Making love came with swears and demands, right? But really, who would have thought Quinn Fabray had it in her?

Just thinking about it pushed him over the edge and he released and spilled into the condom.

"I'm coming, baby." He moaned, which in turn drives her over the brink and she came undone in a mind-blowing orgasm.

Finn continued to thrust in and out slowly to get her through her orgasm and when her body stilled, he knew she was done.

"I'm so in love with you," He told her breathlessly again and she repeated his sentiments.

"I'm completely in love with you, too."

He carefully pulled out of his sweaty and panting girlfriend and discarded the condom in the trash after wrapping it up in some tissue paper. Once he did this, he returned to the bed and spooned up against her back. Nothing felt better at that moment than their hot, sweat glistened bodies pressed against each other as he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Happy New Year, Quinn."

"Happy New Year, Finn."

And with that, they're both asleep even with the raucous party still happening downstairs.

It was a perfect kind of night.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I hope the sex part wasn't completely over the top. I guess there's a fine line between 'making love' and just sex so idk if I did it right but that's how it went. Finn and Quinn have finally done it and my story now can live up to its M rating. Definitely some drama ahead for these two because Santana will finally come into play. <strong>

**I'm not sure when I'll update this or A Gleeful Reality. It's basically going to be whenever I have time which may not be often with a busy schedule. But I hope this will suffice for now. Review and tell me how I did! :D **


	14. Chapter 14

**Well hello again, lovely people that continue to put up with me. Here is another chapter. Sorry for the wait! I hope it's at least a little worth it!**

***Warning* I have not really read through this because it's late and I'm tired so sorry in advance if there are spelling mishaps or something just sounds awkwardly wrong...**

* * *

><p>The last couple weeks of winter break trudged on for Finn and Quinn after Finn had left Ohio to spend the rest of his holiday back home with his mom. Only mere months ago he could have gone the rest of his life without talking to a girl he had been with and been absolutely fine but not now- not with Quinn.<p>

The fourteen days physically apart were made emotionally together as they connected on skype, talked on the phone for hours over the little things like how their day was going and they texted back and forth when they couldn't have the time to make a call.

Finn loved all of their conversations no matter how they happened because no matter what, they always ended with an easy, 'I love you.'

I love you?

God, he still couldn't believe he managed to make that sentimental statement come out of his mouth for any other girl that wasn't his mom. Never in a million years would he have thought he'd end up where he was today saying those words to someone that had no problem saying them too. Plus, he wasn't ready to run for the hills when Quinn said them and that was a very good sign.

Man, he was whipped. So, _so_ whipped for one Quinn Fabray.

And during those last two weeks when he managed to get his girlfriend off his mind, reluctantly he might add, he spent his time with whom other than Puck.

Even though football season was over, they would be starting their spring training in the next couple months so he and Puck wanted to stay in shape and keep their heads in the game by going to the gym often, passing the ball around, studying their playbooks, making up some new routes to possibly show the coach… Football was pretty much up there in his list of important things.

He had lived off three things in his last couple years- college, football, and his friends. Now it was still those things but he added Quinn.

Yeah, college, football, friends and Quinn Fabray.

It really was scary when he thought how much his world now revolved around that girl… but he was okay with that.

So the remainder of his break was a continuous circle of eat, gym, chill with Puck, sleep and repeat until it was finally time to return to school.

* * *

><p>"I am so glad to be back at school!" Rachel breathed heavily as she threw herself into her bed. Quinn giggled and began unpacking her luggage.<p>

"Yeah, same," She agreed as she folded clothes. Both Rachel and herself had arrived back to their room around the same time, which left them to share what they did over break. "A month being back home was frankly, exhausting. I mean, I love my parents to the moon and back but being there made me miss my independence and my sanity. They had every little bit of the last two weeks scheduled for Fabray family time and trust me, if I'm anything like my parents I suggest you use caution around me because I might drive you to the mental ward myself."

Rachel smiled widely and laughed. "I think I can handle it."

Quinn stopped shuffling through her suitcase and turned to look at Rachel with the most serious face she could muster.

"Do you think straitjacket white is your color?"

The brunette playfully paused to think about it.

"Nah, I'm more of an argyle kind of girl."

"Mhm, I've noticed." Quinn teased and gestured to Rachel's knee high socks.

"Hey!"

Quinn chuckled wildly before she felt a throw pillow that was launched at her head.

The girls shared another laugh before they calmed down and actually began discussing their breaks.

"So Finn might have mentioned you may have gotten a little somethin- somethin' kiss on New Years Eve," Quinn teased again with a suggestive wiggle of her brow. "Was it lips á la Puckerman?"

Rachel blushed but couldn't help the giddy smile that presented itself on her lips.

"It might have been," She giggled. "But yeah, he surprised me and showed up at my door that day. I couldn't even believe he was there," She swooned at the memory then it slowly faded as her eyebrows narrowed and confusion came upon her. "Actually, I don't even know how he found out where I lived… Should I be scared?"

Quinn let out a breathy laugh. "Just think of it as romantic and forget about the creepy semantics."

"All right, whatever you say, Quinn," Rachel chuckled. "But other than that my holiday was the usual, you know, a gift for every night of Hanukkah. But enough about me, tell me about what you did! Speaking of Finn from before, how was he? Did the Fabray clan shut him down? Did he choke? Did your dad pull out a shotgun?"

Quinn shook her head delightfully. "No actually, none of those things happened, but thanks for the loads of confidence in him!" She scolded jokingly and Rachel shrugged through a grin. "I personally think he did great meeting my family. My mom loved him as soon as she picked us up from the airport and him and dad bonded over college sports, go figure. They had nothing but nice things to say about him when he left."

"Well I'm sure that made you happy," Rachel commented and watched as her roommate smiled dopily to herself. "By the way, did you do something different over break? You're like, glowing. Did you get a new moisturizer or something? Wait! Can I borrow it?!"

"No, no," Quinn shook her head again but still grinned. "No new moisturizer."

"Hm…" Rachel pursed her lips and glanced to the floor in thought. "If it's not from a manufactured product and I don't _think_ you got a haircut, it's gotta be something else…" She moved her vision back to Quinn who was biting on her lip and avoiding eye contact. Then it hit her and her excitement grew. "Oh my god… Oh my Barbra! Did you…" She trailed off to let Quinn confirm her thought.

A healthy blush ran up the blonde's neck. "Maybe…"

Rachel clutched at her pillow and leaned forward. "This is no time to be coy, Fabray! There are no maybe answers for this. It's a yes or no question and as your roommate I deserve to know the truth!"

Quinn suppressed her giggles at seeing how worked up Rachel was getting about this so she decided to spill.

"Okay yes," She rolled her eyes playfully. "We did it."

Quinn was a little taken aback when she heard the shrill squeal of Rachel Berry fill the room but it had worn off and turned into giggles when the brunette flung herself off her bed to jump and join Quinn on hers.

"Ah! Little Quinnie losing the Big V!" Rachel sighed and placed a hand over her chest. "Wow, now I don't know whether to be proud or sad for the loss of my little girl's innocence."

Quinn smacked a hand over her face and chuckled at Rachel's dramatics.

"Maybe I'm a bit of both," Rachel continued when Quinn finally returned her hand to her side. "But now that I'm back down from that high I want you to tell me about it. I need details about how it happened!" She paused and her face contorted into one of slight disgust. "I mean, not _those_ kind of details because I know how it happens but you know, the stuff leading up to it, the romantic stuff!"

Quinn smiled as she began to retell events leading to her first time.

"Well, the first time we tried on Christmas Eve ended up being a little weird and it didn't work out…"

"Ooh he couldn't get Finn Jr up?" Rachel asked with a cringe and placed her hand on Quinn's arm sympathetically before the blonde pulled her arm away.

"No! He could… get it… up," She huffed out embarrassedly. "Trust me, he could. Everything was fine until my stupid drunk-ass, smelling of piss cousin walked in on us!"

Rachel burst out into laughter.

"That is _hilarious_!" Quinn glared. "I mean, embarrassing but hilarious. Come on, you have to laugh a little bit about the memory."

Quinn shrugged but let the minutest amount of giggles escape through her lips.

"Yeah I guess looking back on it it's a little funny but we were both pretty humiliated then so suffice to say, we weren't really in the mood after that."

When Rachel composed herself she questioned, "So it wasn't a one and done kind of deal?"

"Yeah because that sounds awfully romantic when you put it that way." She replied sarcastically.

"You know what I meant, that it didn't just happen the first time. So when did it?"

Quinn bit her lip and smiled giddily. "New Year's Eve."

"Do tell," Rachel demanded and shimmied herself closer.

"Well," She drawled slowly, which earned her a swift elbow to the arm to hurry up and stop playing. "Well, we were at my family's New Year's party and it happened right after we did the count down to midnight… and he told me he loved me… that he was _in _love with me."

Rachel half smiled but she couldn't shake the feeling of worry in her gut.

"Are you sure?"

Quinn sported a confused expression. "What? What do you mean?"

"I mean," Rachel tried to tread lightly on the way she was going to word this. She didn't want to hit any sore spots with her roommate. "Don't take this the wrong way, Quinn because I'm only looking out for you and your well-being but… are you sure Finn's feelings for you are genuine?"

"Are you asking if Finn meant what he said?"

Rachel nodded meekly and Quinn, well she wanted to take offense to the comment and be mad at Rachel for still thinking Finn was playing her and doubting her judgment but she couldn't because she knew her roommate was only trying to watch out for her.

"Rachel, thanks for being there for me and for having my back- you don't know how much I appreciate it- but I believe him. You weren't there to hear him. He meant it, I know he did."

"Quinn-" She attempted to reason because she wasn't convinced if Finn could be trusted completely yet but Quinn stopped her.

"Please, Rach, _please_ trust me. I know he loves me and well, I love him."

The brunette exhaled loudly before she smiled and nodded.

"Okay," She agreed and Quinn pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you, Rach. Thanks." Quinn breathed into Rachel's hair as they hugged before they separated.

"And I love you too, my little albeit not-so-innocent-anymore Quinnie," Rachel returned with a playful grin, one Quinn equally shared. "Now let me fill you in- and by fill you in I mean complain- on how my schedule for this semester is going to suck!"

Quinn only giggled and nodded.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you've been smiling like the friggin Keebler Elf ever since you got back. Are you going spill or are you just gonna keep grinning like a freak?" Puck asked as they played the new Halo Quinn had gotten Finn for Christmas.<p>

Finn shrugged nonchalantly and kept grinning.

"I guess I just had a pretty good break." He answered and sticky bombed another brute.

Puck's eyes went wide with excitement before he whipped around to face Finn.

"Wait! Does it have something to do with your mom finally saying we can drain your pool to skate in?"

"I actually did bring that up again to her and listed off the reasons why it'd be so sick but she said no again."

Puck snapped his fingers. "Damn, I figured she would've given in by now."

"I know, right?" Finn said as he continued to mash buttons only to keep dying. He was seriously about to rage quit.

"You know what? I got it this time!" Puck announced and he looked at Finn and smirked. "You're smiling like that because you've finally realized you're a flaming homosexual and poor Quinn just got caught in the cross hairs?"

Finn tried to play with one hand while he used his other to hit Puck with who laughed.

"Shut the hell up, you're such an ass," Finn shot back but smiled because he knew his bro was joking. "But it does have to do with Quinn."

Puck raised an eyebrow and shifted his head from side to side.

"Did _she_ convince your mom to let us drain the pool?"

"No but maybe I should run that by her because my mom loves her and would probably do it if Quinn asked." Finn considered it for a moment before he actually filled Puck in on why he was grinning.

"No fuckin way, dude! She finally let you get under that chastity belt?"

Since he knew it was just how Puck was, Finn didn't let it annoy him too much that Puck phrased it like that.

"Yeah, it finally happened," Finn informed him with a smile. "And for a virgin she was surprisingly good."

"How good?" Puck ventured with a suggestive brow.

Finn half scoffed and half laughed. "I'm not going to go into detail you perv but I'll just say she was good, _really_ good. The best I've ever had."

Puck's mouth gaped. "And that must be really saying something considering you're a man-whore and have had a lot."

"Hey, I prefer 'widely known for his sexual talents' first off but that doesn't matter because I don't do that anymore. I'm officially a one woman kind of guy."

Puck chuckled. "Whatever man, I'm just impressed that you finally banged her."

Finn shot him an annoyed glare.

"Don't call it that. We didn't 'bang.' "

Puck's eyebrow shot up once more and a smirk tugged on his lips.

"I'm sorry, what did you do? Make love?" He asked and mocked the tall boy with a kissy face. Finn slapped a hand over his lips and pushed him back.

"Well yeah," he responded and Puck cracked up.

"Oh my god, I take back that I was joking before. You're actually a homo!"

Finn punched his arm again and they shared a laugh because both knew they didn't mean it. Besides, Finn thought it was perfectly acceptable to be gay and didn't have a problem with it considering Kurt was gay and he turned out to be pretty cool.

"So instead of making fun of my break, please, tell me how yours went," Finn invited. "I know you spent time with Rachel."

At hearing the girl's name Puck got a slightly love struck look on his face and Finn held in a laugh.

"And you say I'm the gay one."

"Wait! Another sick grade A Puckerman idea just came to me!" Puck announced, ignoring Finn's last jab. "What if we fill the pool with jello? That'd be sick!"

Finn scratched his head. "That'd be a lot of jello, which will add up to be a lot of money and that's even if my mom never found out since you know for fact we couldn't ever do that."

"Eh, money is logistics or... something... Whatever, but it'd be sick right! Right? Finn?"

* * *

><p>The next day brought reality back. They were no longer on winter holiday mode and had to get back to business.<p>

Finn glanced down at his new semester schedule.

'_First Aid/CPR class? Great, can't wait to make out with a dummy later_…' Finn thought to himself as he walked around campus. Then his phone buzzed.

He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone to see he had a text.

From Quinn: _My class gets out in fifteen minutes… My room or yours? ;)_

Finn smirked as he read the message. After their first time, Quinn had told him she didn't know what she was missing and ever since she's been pretty into it. They managed to do it a few more times before he left to go back home and one of those time her dad almost caught them. Being back at school made it so much easier now and after not seeing her for two weeks, he was totally into this plan.

From Finn: _Definitely mine. Puck's in class for a couple more hours so we have the room to ourselves until he gets back and I need to head to class_

Finn continued to walk to grab a Gatorade from one of the dining commons before he received another text.

From Quinn: _Great, see you soon ;) Love you xo_

He quickly typed out a reply.

From Finn:_ Love you too_

A little over twenty minutes later he heard a knock on his door.

When he opened it he was greeted with a full on heavy kiss, so he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her into the room and shut the door with his foot.

"God, I've missed you," He murmured against her lips. "Did you um, d-did you maybe want to talk about the rest of your break first."

Quinn pulled back and stared at him with her lust filled eyes.

"No…" She drawled slowly with a saucy smirk and gathered her breath and nerves for what she would say next. "I want you to fuck me first."

She wasn't really sure if that was all right to say when she saw Finn's eyebrow shoot up. She was new at this whole sex thing and she wanted to be able to do everything, including being good at talking dirty.

She continued to have the nerves build up in her stomach as he continued to stare but felt better when she noticed a smirk grace his lips.

"Oookay," He smirked wider. "Fine by me. We can catch up later."

She bit the side of her lip. "Exactly."

At that, Finn walked toward her, pulling off his shirt in the process, and cupped her face so he could kiss her deeply.

Soon enough, kisses were trailed everywhere and clothes went flying before they fell into his bed and proceeded to have sex, with the call of 'again' falling from Quinn's lips after every time and Finn had no qualms against that. She was his little sex goddess and he absolutely loved it.

* * *

><p>The next morning Quinn was catching up on one of her reading assignments for a class in their on campus Starbucks with a coffee in hand. After Finn's class, they met up again and decided she was going to spend the night in his room and Puck was going to spend his with Rachel in her room so she didn't exactly have time to read the previous night.<p>

She had been thumbing through her copy of _East of Eden _for her Novels of the Mid Century course when a thought from the previous night invaded her mind and she smiled dopily at remembering it.

"Oh, don't I know that look from anywhere." Someone spoke, effectively pulling her away from her thoughts.

She looked over in the direction of the voice to see another girl returning her gaze from a couple tables over.

"I'm sorry?" She asked and the girl smirked.

"That goofy grin on your face," She clarified. "I'm just saying I know it."

Quinn maintained her eyes on the girl. She was sitting down with a coffee in her hand like she had been. Her dark black hair was pulled back out of her face in a tight ponytail and she had on a black, low cut halter-top along with, from as much as Quinn could tell from under the table, a denim skirt. Her whole outfit clung tightly to her body.

Quinn narrowed her brow slightly while she thought. She knew this girl from somewhere. She felt like she'd seen her a lot around campus, then it hit her. She didn't immediately realize who the Latina girl was because every time she had seen her she was wearing some type of cheerleader clothing.

"Wait, you're Santana right?" She finally asked. "Santana the cheerleader?"

Quinn watched as the girl's previous smirk quirked in such a way that it actually looked more… evil and the girl had a matching kind of laugh to accompany it.

"Yes. I. Am."

* * *

><p><strong>So I know it's a lot shorter than my usual updates and I'm sorry about that but I wanted to get this out before I got really busy these last few weeks for school and I think it'll set up nicely for the next chapter for the beginning of Santana drama. Once my winter break starts I'll be sure to write more. <strong>

**Setting this story to alerts and favorites is awesome and it definitely makes me happy but reviews are AMAZING and what really keep me going! I'd appreciate it if you hit that nice review button below this and leave me a comment on what you think. I don't want to be one of those writers that refuses to update until a certain amount of reviews is reached but I'm _almost_ tempted to because I love hearing from you guys and they actually do help me decide on which direction I want to take the story or even sometimes someone leaves a really good idea that I want to add into the story. So just comment because I want this story to be your story as well. **

**Thanks so much! Peace, I'm outta here y'all! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! I figured it was time to update this again since it's been long enough, am I right? And what better way to start off than on the angst train? So here's a small chapter to get you started because I didn't want to devastate you with so much angst at once, BUT! Things must get worse before they get better as that saying goes. **

**This takes place where the last chapter left off. I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh! Disclaimer time since I never do those... I'm just a mere mortal so why would I own the rights to a hit tv show? **

* * *

><p>Quinn closed her eyes briefly and shook her head to recollect what the cheerleader had been talking about. "So um, what- what were you saying before?" She asked, highly confused as to why the woman had garnered her attention from tables away.<p>

Santana smirked as she ran her fingers through the ponytail of her raven hair, ready to toy with the naïve blonde.

"Hudson," She stated boldly. "You slept with Finn Hudson, didn't you?"

Quinn's eyebrows shot north into her forehead creating a row of creases while her mouth fell into a small 'O' at hearing the Latina's bluntness.

"Uh um…" Santana mentally patted herself on the back for easily making Quinn uncomfortable. It was always fun to watch people squirm before you tore something out from under them and or give them news of something that could utterly devastate. She couldn't wait to do the latter.

Quinn inhaled a comforting breath to collect herself before responding.

"I don't understand." She murmured. Santana had come so out of left field on her she didn't even know how to respond to the frank question.

The Latina quirked an unimpressed brow up and rolled her eyes. Was this bitch stupid or something?

"What do you mean, you don't _understand_?" She questioned in a demeaning manner. "It was a simple yes or no question, Blondie and since you got into college, I could have only assumed you were capable enough to answer something even a five year old could manage _but _seeing as you can't, I'll be nice and ask slower this time. Did you… _fuck_…. with Finn?" Santana stared at Quinn like the dumb blonde she thought she was.

A couple tables over said blonde let out a dry laugh, pursed her lips and shook her head in disbelief that she had the gall to say something like that. Quinn had to take a second to mentally order herself to not shove a fist down this woman's throat at her rude and crass question.

"Firstly, I don't know what spurred the sudden conversation that lead up to this very uncouth question," She finally managed to start with glaring eyes. "But frankly, I think you're very rude and I'd appreciate if you'd just let me get back to my reading that's due for my next class!"

Santana watched as Quinn roughly flipped back open her book and shift her eyes to the pages.

'_Oh no, no, no… You don't get off that easy, Blondie._'

With a little, "Hmm." And a malicious smirk, the cheerleader got up from her table to sit at the one closest to the peeved blonde.

"You know, I don't even need you to answer that because I already know," The raven-haired woman informed her as she pulled up the chair at the table. "Practically the whole school knows you've been Finn Hudson skeez for the majority of last semester so of course you two have already fucked."

Quinn huffed irritably as her head shot up from her book and back to the unrelenting Latina.

"Fine! You don't want to give up? Sure!" Quinn retorted. "Yes, I'm sure it's well common knowledge that Finn and I are together and have been for months considering Finn is well, _Finn _but I think what you're implying is completely _not_ your business!"

Santana continued to hold her steely expression on the outside but on the inside she was practically giddy with excitement at seeing how angry the other woman was getting. It all made it that much better when she hit her for the inevitable low blow.

"Please Christian Mingle," Santana replied in her most degrading tone. "I'm head bitch around this whole damn campus. I make everything my business, _especially _your boyfriend."

Quinn rolled her eyes and began to get up to leave. "You know what, I don't even need to be talking to you about this."

"No, no, I don't think you're leaving," Santana informed her as she too got up to block Quinn's exit. "Did you really think you could reform the biggest player at UCLA? Do you _really_ think he could ever be a one-woman kind of guy?" Quinn opened her mouth to reply but Santana waved her off and continued. "News flash, Barbie, _you_ haven't and _he_ can't."

"Do you think I'm utterly ignorant of the women before me? Of course I'm not! I'm not a fucking idiot so don't think you can play me as one!" Quinn spat back quickly, wanting to end this and get this bitch out of her face. "So what? They were _before_ me, not after."

Santana's malevolent smirk was full blown now, as this was the perfect time to pull the wool from over her jaded, jaded eyes.

"And can you be so sure about that?" She challenged, earning her eyes that now shown confusion along with fire. "That there were no girls after you started seeing Hudson?"

Quinn just stared at her. "W-What?"

"I've had my own relationship with Finn Hudson since last year when you were out in Idaho or Indiana or wherever the hell you went to school. Regardless, we were hooking up before he even knew you _existed_ so it was no surprise to me when he showed up at my door one night looking a little frustrated and out of his norm and I mean sexually if you're a little slow. News around campus was that he had started seeing some prude nobody a little while before that and as I can see, that prude is you. Let me tell you, _Nobody_…" Santana leaned over to whisper in Quinn's ear. "I did him All. Night. Long and boy was he _real_ thankful."

Quinn shut her eyes as she willed the tears to stay locked up so Santana couldn't have anything else to hold over her. She couldn't give the Latina the satisfaction of seeing that the news she delivered had affected her in any way.

So without another glance, she pushed passed the woman in front of her and set off to Finn's dorm to see what he had to say. Surely he would scoff and say that the cheerleader was just a jealous bitch along with being a pathological liar and they'd laugh about the whole situation.

She could trust Finn. She _could_. What was a relationship without trust?

She knew he'd never lie to her, especially not after all they'd been through; after all they shared. They had promised there would be no secrets or lies between them.

So she didn't believe a word the Latina had spouted… but if she didn't, why was she on the verge of tears?

Finn would set it all straight while comforting her.

* * *

><p>Finn sat at his desk and gnawed on his pen cap as he attempted to read through a chapter of his CPR training book.<p>

He turned in his chair to question his roommate. "Puck, what the hell is ventricular fibrillation? I can't find it in the back of the book."

"Uh…" The mohawked man drawled vaguely, clearly more interested in his game as he played xbox. "Filter- what?"

Finn sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes in frustration. Studying sucked ass.

"Not filtration… _fibrillation_."

"Dude, I don't- God dammit! That was totally a catch in bounds! Both feet were in!" Puck shouted at the tv before returning his attention to his best friend. "Fibrillation is not in my vocabulary, dude. I'm not here at college to learn big words. I'm just here to get certified to work at a school and watch kids peg each other in the head with dodge balls."

The taller man shot an incredulous eyebrow up at him.

"Puck, even to be a gym teacher you have to take a CPR class. Wait! You took this last semester! How do you not know this?"

Puck shrugged. "I just had Azimio's back up do my workbook for me," Then Finn gave him a weird look. "What?"

"You do realize his back up may have taken too many helmet hits to the head during practices, right?"

Puck let out a loud huff and threw his arms into the air. "That's why I only got a D!"

"But you passed." Finn added with a shrug and Puck agreed.

Just then there was a knock on their door.

"Come on in! It's unlocked!" Puck called and the door opened.

Finn swiveled around in his desk chair to see who it was.

"Quinn," He smiled and got up to peck her on the lips. "What're you doing here? Don't you have class in like," He looked at the clock on his desk. "Fifteen minutes?"

Quinn slowly brought her hand up to brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear and then wrapped her arms securely around herself. Finn didn't exactly see that as a good sign.

"Yeah I do but I- I wanted to talk to you first," She told him to which he nodded. Then she turned to Puck. "Alone."

"Yeah, sure." He complied, getting the obvious hint before he shut off his game, stood and looked at Finn. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Right," Finn agreed.

He watched Quinn stay silent, hands held tightly together, until Puck had exited the room and the door was shut firmly behind him.

"So…" Finn said slowly, taking a seat on his bed, expecting her to talk immediately after Puck left but she stayed quiet. He wasn't exactly sure what was happening so he waited patiently for her to speak but the silence really made him worry.

The inside of Quinn's mind didn't fair well either. She had no idea how to initiate this conversation. The whole time she walked over there she had just been focused on building up her courage to go and find out the validity of Santana's story. Did she really want to know the truth? Of course she did… but what if it wasn't what she wanted to hear? Could she take the truth?

With one last reassuring breath and as much confidence she could muster, she unclasped her now very sweaty palms and let them fall to her sides but she couldn't stand them just hanging there so she folded her arms in front of her once more.

"You'd never lie to me, right?"

Yep, this definitely didn't sound like it was going to be good and as much as Finn felt like he wouldn't like this conversation; he knew he should be honest. Plus the small, unsure voice she had posed the question with absolutely killed him.

So with a promised, "No, I wouldn't," Quinn began to explain the reason why she was there.

"And she brought up how you were before me with all the girls…"

Finn could feel his heart beating sporadically as Quinn told him of her encounter with the _one_ girl he never wanted to say one word to his girlfriend never mind outing his past. He had been so good at avoiding any situation where they would run into each other.

"Yeah but I mean, you knew about how I _use_ _to_ be already. I'm sure you heard it from people around campus even if you never directly brought it up to me." He made sure to stress the words 'use to' hoping that it would help his case somehow in the end.

"I know that-" She assured him but before she could say anything else, he cut her off.

"Is that why you're here? Because you need to know that once I met you all that other stuff ceased to exist."

'_Please don't bring up anything crazy with Santana._' Finn prayed but he didn't have much faith in this one. '_Who am I kidding? Of course she's going to considering this whole dumb conversation is about her._'

Quinn bit down on her lip. It was time to find out if that 'stuff' _actually_ ceased to exist.

"She said you two…" She swallowed the hard lump in her throat to continue. "Slept together _after_ we started seeing each other."

Whoomp there it is…

At that moment Finn was having an internal struggle- a devil and angel situation. Lie to Quinn- which he said he wouldn't do- and go with the plan he and Puck decided on if they were ever arrested: deny, deny, deny. Or, be honest and possibly wind up in the doghouse or worse... single.

In that second he made a decision… So he lied.

He put on his best, 'Are you kidding me' face and scoffed.

"She said that?" Quinn nodded shyly. "I can't believe she'd say that. Quinn, she's just jealous of what we have. Yeah, I used to hook up with her _before_ I met you but why would I do something with her after that? I wouldn't. Babe, we share something special and it would be completely idiotic of me to go behind your back and ruin that."

Quinn tilted her head to the side and studied her boyfriend. She took in everything from the slightly formed beads of sweat against his hairline to his now crossed arms and his demeanor.

She analyzed everything. Sweat signaled nerves. Arms crossed meant he was guarding himself or making himself in a sense, more menacing maybe so she would think twice about questioning him. He almost sounded genuine and to someone that knew nothing of him, maybe this would have all worked but to her she knew he was getting the lying kind of defensive because she knew Finn.

She felt a wave of nausea flash over her and she had to shut her eyes for the briefest of seconds to pick up her stomach and emotions at her discovery.

He was lying. He was actively doing something he told her he wouldn't.

He had sex with Santana while they were seeing one another.

"You told me you wouldn't lie…" She said as if all her air had been knocked out of her.

"I- I'm not. I'm_ not_."

"Don't lie to me, Finn! God! You're going to stand here and _lie_ to me after we just said no lying?" She screamed before going quiet. "I can't believe you..."

Well deny, deny, deny sure as hell didn't work. She could read him too well. He hoped cops wouldn't see through him that easily.

"Quinn I- I can explain," He stuttered and reached out to touch her arm.

Feeling the lightest sensation of a touch that used to send chills and butterflies through out her body now burned and she ripped her arm away from him.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed and Finn felt a harsh squeeze on his heart as he started to feel like this second was the beginning of their end.

"Were you- were you just lying to me when you told me you were in love with me, then? I don't know what I should believe or what the truth is now that you've lied to me so easily! You know, you almost- _almost_ had me fooled for a second there! You'd definitely be a fantastic bluff in poker."

Finn felt the vice on his heart clench tighter as tears began to pour from her gorgeous hazel orbs. His heart hurt to see her cry but it also pained him to hear that she was second-guessing his love for her.

"No, Quinn I _do_ love you! I love you more than anything," He insisted and reached out for her once more only to be shut down with dagger like eyes. It amazed him that she could go from having sadness and pain in her eyes to red-hot daggers that proclaimed, "Touch me and I'll viciously murder you."

"Quinn, please…" He begged, finally grabbing hold of her hand. He was pretty sure he had the most miniscule smile going on when she didn't pull away immediately. Maybe she wasn't murder you mad.

He watched as she dropped her head down and stared at the floor and began to sniffle. No, she wasn't that _mad_… She was sad. She was crying. And Finn realized he didn't need to touch her for him to be killed; just watching her tears fall onto the floor did him in.

"Hey," He soothed and began to rub her arm, which turned out to be a mistake because her head flew up so fast to stare at him it could have caused whip lash.

"I said I didn't want you touching me!" She spat and swatted his hand off her arm.

He threw his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry."

"No," She shook her head as she wiped away her tears with the back of her sleeve. "No, you aren't, Finn."

"B-But I am. Quinn, please just listen for a minute, I-"

"Not anymore, Finn. I can't listen to you anymore," Her voice was quiet and filled with hurt. "And I can't do this anymore."

"This?"

"Jesus!" She scoffed breathlessly and gestured between the two of them, her anger rebuilding. "_This_, Finn. _Us_! I can't do us, anymore because I can't trust you. We'll go no where without it!"

The brunette's heart wrenched tightly, one beat away from bursting. Finn pursed his lips and shook his head to keep his own tears welled inside.

"So what? What now?" He asked dejectedly. He took a breath to compose himself and masked his sadness with an angry tone because men don't cry. "You won't even let me explain, Quinn! You can't just leave me!"

Quinn laughed humorlessly. "Oh yeah, Finn? Watch me."

She began to unlatch his wrist watch that she herself had insisted she keep wearing and dropped it in his hand before pulling off the ring he got her and doing the same.

And with as much as conviction she could muster- which wasn't much because her voice had ended up cracking- she said, "I'm done," Before spinning on her heels and walking out the door.

Finn had thought of calling after her but he knew she wouldn't stop so he just sunk into his desk chair and rubbed his hands slowly down his face. A few minutes later Puck reentered the room.

"Hey man, what happened? I saw Quinn high tailing it on out of here while I waited in the common room."

"I messed up," He replied heavily, sighing as he did so. "I _really_ messed up, man and might've just lost the best thing that's happened to me."

* * *

><p>Quinn walked as fast as she could back to her room, she definitely wasn't going to class now, or as fast as she could manage with the tears making her vision a little blurry. So it was safe to say due to her poor eye sight it was easy enough for someone to sneak up on her.<p>

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice inquired from her side. She managed to blink a few times to clear up her eyes to look over to see a taller guy with shaggy brown locks.

"Wait a second, you're Quinn, right? Finn's girlfriend?" The guy noted as he kept pace with her. "I'm Dan Hayes, the waiter. We uh, we collided at Giuseppe's that one night. It was a little while back."

"Um," Quinn cleared her throat to get her voice back and wiped away at her wet face. "I'm _just_ Quinn and yeah, right, I remember you."

"Yeah so, _Just_ Quinn," He chuckled lightly. "I- I um, I was just coming out of the library and saw you and thought I'd catch up to see if you were okay. You seem upset…" He slapped his hand to his forehead lightly. "I mean, obviously you're upset, you're uh- uh…" He gestured to her tears, mirroring them on his face. "Clearly upset."

He could have punched himself in the face for how stupid he just sounded. He really couldn't come up with a better way to phrase that than, 'You're uh… clearly upset?' Come on!

Quinn watched as Dan shifted uncomfortably on his feet and chuckled at the ground. She could tell he thought he sounded stupid but she thought it was sweet… and cute.

"Thanks for your concern and I appreciate it but I'm fine," She told him then shook her head and ran her sleeves over her tear stained cheeks. "No, that was a lie and I hate lying. I _am_ clearly upset but I'll be okay."

"You can talk about it if you want, I'm good at listening, especially to people's orders…" He joked and chuckled some more in an attempt to diffuse the slightly awkward situation. "I won't say anything to anyone, waiter's honor."

Quinn let out a small giggle as well, the first one since what seemed like forever ago.

"That sounds great and I really appreciate that but I just- I can't right now, but thanks again anyway."

Dan smiled slightly and nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah, sure. You're welcome just um, let me know if you ever need anyone to talk to. I'm in the library a lot. Remember uh, Dan Hayes." He thrusted his thumb back towards himself and gave her a friendly smile.

She nodded and gave him a small smile in turn.

"Right. Well, thank you _again_, Dan Hayes." She said then continued to make her way to her dorm.

The brunette watched her walk away out of view before turning to walk back to his own room but not without a smirk cockily gracing his lips.

He knew what ever made Quinn cry like that had to do with that moron, Hudson and she clearly deserved better. She deserved _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>So I've finally reached that point in the story that I had pictured when I decided to write this fic. Is that sad that I planned to write a story just based off this sad chapter in my head? Eh.. So this is the climax and I have to say that Fuinn is obviously not going to get right back together because that would be unrealistic but I do hate to see them apart for too long... <strong>

**Opinions on Dan? I had planted him in I _think_ chapter 6 (if you want to go back and read to remember) for this precise reason that he is diggin on Quinn. What creates more drama than a break up _and_ another guy trying to get with the girl you're in love with? Nothing, that's what! **

**Let me know how you feel about this, it's always fun to read reviews and I'm going to try to start responding to the signed reviews via PM if you ask a question or something along that line. So PLEASE LEAVE SOME if you can spare a precious few seconds. I appreciate them! I really do!**


End file.
